Beast Boys Gambit
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: Beast Boy makes a big decision and quits the Titans. Where will he go and what will his former teammates do? Some unexpected pairings. The alternate ending is complete!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

This story will be a different one for me. Unlike my other stories where the Titans are older and have formed serious relationships with each other, in this story they are still teens. The timeline is right after their adventures with Broshugan in Tokyo.

Also in a departure from my past stories Beast Boy and Raven won't be a couple in this story. If anything they are struggling to be friends in spite of Raven's dysfunctional personality.

I would like to acknowledge my inspiration for this story: spartan585's "Change". I will of course take Beast Boy down a different path in this story.

Also, I don't expect to update this story as often as I have updated others in the past (which was often as daily). Expect 1 or 2 updates per week.

* * *

Things had been going downhill for Beast Boy for over three months. It had begun inconspicuously in Tokyo where for reasons he still didn't understand Raven had silently declared war on him. The physical abuse had escalated and it seemed that not a day went by where she didn't at least slap him and some days it was worse than that. There had been a few days where Raven would pummel him so hard with her dark energy that he would end up covered in bruises, which she would heal afterwards without even offering an apology.

Had that been the extent of his problems Beast Boy would have been able to cope by avoiding Raven as much as possible. But lately everything he attempted was a disaster. He had injured himself in every mission since they had returned, a few times seriously, which had earned him Robin's wrath. Robin had even threatened him to shape up or he would risk being replaced on the team. The Boy Wonder reminded him more than once that there were dozens of honorary Titans who would be happy to take his place on the team.

Even Cyborg had been giving him the cold shoulder lately. Whenever Beast Boy suggested they do something fun together the bionic man would remind him that the clock was ticking and that his spare time would be better spent training in the gym.

But no matter how hard he tried his lot did not improve. He was sitting alone on the Tower roof after his latest disaster. During a routine battle with Adonis the mechanized villain got lucky and had hit Beast Boy in the chest, breaking several of his ribs. Adonis managed to escape while the Titans came to the aid of their injured teammate. As always Raven healed his injuries, after which she slapped him and chewed him out. "Nice work, genius!" she rebuked him. "Thanks to you Adonis escaped!"

"Beast Boy, I want to see you in my office after dinner." Robin barked angrily at him.

Beast Boy had skipped eating dinner with his team mates that evening, choosing instead to eat a tofu sandwich on the roof. He knew that dinner time was over and that Robin was waiting for him, but he couldn't bring himself to get up and go to his office. He had a hunch that Robin was going to give him his walking papers. A single tear slid down his cheek as he heard the roof access door open. No doubt Robin had sent Raven or Cyborg to find him. He took a deep breath and braced himself.

"Friend Beast Boy, are you the OK? We missed you at dinner."

"'We' Star?" he replied deadpan.

"I missed you." She admitted.

Beast Boy cracked a weak smile. "Thanks Star. It's good to know that I still have a friend in the Tower."

"We are all your friends."

His smile instantly vanished.

"I don't think so."

Another voice interrupted. "So this is where you've been hiding. Robin's cancelled your private meeting. We're having a team meeting now, so get moving Beast Boy!"

It was her. At least she didn't slap him this time. He slowly got up and Raven grabbed his arm, then teleported both of them directly to the common room.

"I found him on the roof." She reported deadpan to Robin as Starfire flew in through an open window.

"OK, we're all here now. I want to discuss our recent setbacks in fighting crime since returning from Tokyo. As you are all aware we have been on the skids since we returned from Japan and this is due to a lack of discipline. There are two factors here that we must address. First of all Beast Boy has been getting injured excessively since we returned from Japan, to the point where it cannot be blamed on bad luck. Because of this I am placing Beast Boy on leave to train until he is fit to return to duty. Raven will supervise his training, and she will decide on how much and what kind of training is required."

Raven stared stoically and replied in her deadpan voice. "I'll whip him back into shape Robin, you can count on it."

"Thanks Raven, I know I can count on you. The second factor to address is personal relationships between team members. They are distracting and harmful to team cohesion. From this point on romantic relationships between team members will not be allowed. It's unprofessional and can only foment resentments and feelings of favoritism. We are a crime fighting team, not a dating service."

Starfire shrunk away to the back of the room, tears welling in her eyes.

"I see you understand. Good. I'm also changing our training schedule. We now all will train twice a day on the obstacle course, and for Beast Boy that's on top of whatever Raven schedules for you. See you all at the obstacle course at 6:00 AM tomorrow. You're dismissed."

Beast Boy had hardly heard Robin's final words as he was focused on Starfire, who appeared to be on the verge of a break down. He felt a slap across his face.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you Beast Boy, I don't want to have to go over this twice!" Raven said as she handed him a training schedule.

Raven quickly ran through the schedule and it was going to be grueling. She reminded Beast Boy that it was imperative he succeed in his training and that if he failed to meet her expectations that he might be dismissed from the team.

Beast Boy quietly nodded and waited for the demoness to leave. He couldn't believe that he had ever had feelings for her. But that didn't matter anymore. Right now he was concerned about Starfire. It was obvious that Robin had not warned her of his dating ban.

"Don't disappoint us Beast Boy. This might be your last chance to show that you are serious about being a Titan."

"Don't worry Raven, I'll do my best." He mumbled as she phased away into the floor.

_Terra was right, you are a witch. _

Without saying anything he ran out of the common room until he was at Starfire's door, which he knocked on softly.

"Go away Robin, I do not wish to see you!" her voice trembled behind the door.

"It's Beast Boy, are you OK?"

The door slid open and an orange arm pulled him into the room as the door quickly slid shut behind him. Starfire looked awful, she had been crying the whole time. She grabbed Beast Boy and hugged him softly as she continued to sob.

"He didn't warn you, did he? He just dumped you right in front of everyone."

She nodded, while she continued crying.

"What the hell is their problem?" he growled. "It's like they're going out of their way to make us miserable."

"Friend, can we go somewhere else? I do not wish to be in my room. It has too many painful memories."

"Sure Star, we can go to my room. No one will bother us there."

* * *

"Don't you two think maybe this is going too far?" Cyborg asked.

"Not at all." Raven replied. "They both need to shape up, especially Beast Boy. It's for his own good. You wait and see, he'll thank us for this."

"I don't know Raven. I think you're approaching this the wrong way. BB needs encouragement, not put downs."

Raven glared at Cyborg, who stood his ground.

"So you're gonna slap me too if I don't agree with you?" He shook his head and began to leave "Just don't come crying to me if this blows up in your face."

"I don't cry Cyborg."

"There's a first time for everything, Raven."

"Relax Cy." Robin interrupted. "Raven knows what she's doing."

Cyborg snorted and walked out of the room.

* * *

The sliding door to Beast Boy's room slid open, revealing it's over the top untidiness.

"Sorry Star, my room's a mess. Just have a seat while I clean it up."

"I will help you friend." She gave him a brave smile as she grabbed a large trash bag and began to stuff old pizza boxes and other rubbish into it.

Beast Boy sighed. "What's happening Star? Raven's had me in her cross hairs since Tokyo. I don't know what do. Nothing I do is good enough for them. Remember when we fought Cinderblock last month? He was going to smash her and I saved her. Did she thank me? Of course not! She slapped me for getting hurt! And I never told you what she said to me in Tokyo. She said that girls wouldn't like me because I'm green, have fangs and pointed ears!"

Starfire gasped. "Beast Boy, you should have told us."

"Why?" Beast Boy laughed sarcastically. "Robin and Cyborg would probably have said she was right and that I should shut up and be a man."

Starfire smiled "You proved her wrong with all those fan girls in Tokyo!" she consoled him as they continued to pick up the trash.

He smiled back at her. "Star, have you thought of going home, you know, to Tamaran? Because I have."

Starfire dropped her trash bag. "Beast Boy, where is your home? You have never told us."

Beast Boy stared at the Tamaranian princess. "You're right, I've never told anyone. I was born in a small village in the jungle in the Ivory Coast, in Africa."

He rummaged through a box and pulled out a large map of the Ivory Coast and unfolded it.

"Right here! X marks the spot."

"Why did you live there friend?"

"My parents were scientists doing research there. I contracted the fatal Sakutia virus when a monkey bit me in the jungle. My parents found an antidote for me but its side effects gave me my shape shifting powers."

"Is that also why you are green?"

He nodded. "Anyway, we lived in the village for years, until my parents died in an accident. After that I was sent back to the US, and was treated like a lab specimen, until I escaped and joined the doom patrol."

"That village has such painful memories for you, does it not?"

"It does Star, but the people there were wonderful. They were simple and kind, always full of joy and laughter. I miss them."

Starfire giggled. "And in this jungle village, did the women not cover their breasts?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah they didn't. I guess it didn't seem that unusual when I lived there."

Starfire kept giggling. "Raven would be so upset to learn of this."

"Yeah, she would, wouldn't she? I can already see all the cacao pods the villagers grow exploding in her dark energy."

Starfire laughed even louder. "Thank you friend, you have already made me feel the better. But now I must speak with Robin."

"What are you going to do?" he asked nervously.

"I will tell him that he has lost me forever and that he is not good enough for me."

"You go girl!"

* * *

Raven sat in her room, trying to meditate, but failing. She couldn't get Cyborg's words out of her mind.

"_Just don't come crying to me if this blows up in your face."_

She had been angry with Beast Boy. He was older now, why couldn't he be more serious? He had so much potential. He acted stupid, but she knew that was a front, an excuse for underachieving. She knew that he could be so much more. She wanted him to be more. But maybe Cyborg was right, maybe this was the wrong way to approach the problem.

She decided that perhaps she should go and patch things up with the changeling. She grabbed her cloak and swung it around her shoulders, snapping the clasp shut. She quickly emerged from her room and headed down the long hallway that led to Beast Boy's room. As she approached the hallway corner she began to calm herself, to remind herself that Beast Boy was a dear friend and that she needed to convey that to him. As she rounded the corner she saw Starfire leaving his room. She hugged and kissed Beast Boy before leaving. Raven hid herself in the floor as Starfire walked away. What was she doing in Beast Boy's room? Raven was experiencing a new emotion, but she didn't recognize it. Pushing it aside she re-entered the hallway. She quietly approached his door and knocked. It opened almost instantly revealing his beaming face, which quickly changed into a blank canvas.

"Oh, it's you." He said morosely.

"May I come in?" she asked.

He eyed her carefully, but said nothing.

"I don't bite Beast Boy"

Beast Boy sighed and slid the door all the way open. "Come in."

Raven had not been in his room for some time, but was impressed with what she saw. It was clean.

"Very nice Beast Boy, I wasn't expecting this." She said as she glanced around his room.

"Star came by and helped me clean." He said deadpan.

"I would have helped you."

"You?" he laughed derisively "You're kidding. Why would you do that?"

"What do you mean by that? Why should Starfire help you and not me?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Why?! What's so special about Starfire?"

He chuckled before answering "You really don't have a clue, do you?"

Raven swallowed her pride before answering. "I guess I don't. Enlighten me."

Beast Boy flipped a chair around so it was backwards and sat on it.

"She's my friend. She respects me."

His words cut deep into her heart.

"Believe it or not, I do respect you."

"You have a strange way of showing it. Star has never raised her hand against me, not even when I deserved it. You on the other hand, you always treat me like a child."

"Well maybe if you acted your age…"

"SHUT UP RAVEN, JUST SHUT UP!! Get the hell out of my room! How dare you come in here to insult me?"

Raven's mind raced, desperately seeking damage control.

"Beast Boy, I'm …"

"Look, I know my ass belongs to you tomorrow during training, but this is my time Raven, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you ruin that for me as well. And I know who my friends are Raven, and you aren't one of them. Now get the hell out!"

"You know what you're problem is Beast Boy? You're a slacker, an underachiever. You have talent and you squander it!"

"I don't care what you or Robin think of me Raven. I really don't. There's no pleasing either of you. There's never praise when I do things right, only criticism. Now for the last time, get out of my room."

"Beast Boy you idiot, your future is in my hands. If I give Robin the word you'll be gone by tomorrow."

Beast Boy calmly collected himself before answering. "Yes Raven, I know. But until then this is my room. And if you really were my friend you wouldn't be threatening me like this."

Beast Boy walked to the door and slid it open.

"Good night Raven. See you tomorrow."

The sorceress walked out the door and it slid shut unceremoniously behind her. She had only walked halfway down the hallway before stopping and leaning her forehead against the wall.

"That was smooth Raven, real smooth."

She trudged the rest of the way back to her room, her hood up, concealing the tears sliding down her face.

* * *

Beast Boy sat on his lower bunk, soaking in the exchange he had just had with Raven. The first thing he acknowledged was that he was feeling miserable. He was so sick and tired of Robin's and Raven's disapproval. He got up and paced around his room, as if searching for an answer. And when he least expected it, he found it.

------------------------------------------

Raven had been wandering aimlessly around the Tower and had lost track of time. She was drawn back into reality by Starfire's shouting. It was coming out of Robin's room and it wasn't pretty. The saying was true; hell had no fury as a woman scorned. Sometimes Robin could be obtuse, as even Raven knew that his "no dating" rule would come back to haunt him. If he had half a brain he would get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness.

It was then that she decided that she should eat humble pie and beg Beast Boy for his forgiveness. She had no excuse for the way she had treated him, especially when she knew that she was really fond of him. Her mind raced again as she slowly walked back to his room, trying to decide what she would tell him. Before she knew it, she was at his door. She knocked, but there was no response.

"Beast Boy, are you in there? May I come in? I want to apologize."

There was no answer, and Raven stretched out her empathic links to see if he was awake or asleep. Strangely there was nothing. Alarmed she used her dark energy to force the door open and charged into his room. She flipped the lights on and quickly scanned the room. The room was cold as one of the windows was wide open and a chilly breeze blew throughout the room. There was no sign of him. At first she thought that he had maybe gone out to cool off, but Cyborg had told them not leave windows open at night, as it compromised the Tower's security. She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and began to examine the room for something unusual and it didn't take long for her to find it. It was a white envelope addressed to the Titans. She opened it up and read it.

"Dear friends,

I have decided that I need some time away from the team. I don't know when I will come back, or even if I ever will. Please don't come looking for me, as that will just make things worse. I'm sorry for all the trouble and disappointment I've caused and I'm sure you'll find a good replacement for me, hopefully one that can act his or her age and who is more serious about being a Titan than I ever was. I wish you all the best."

And it was signed "Garfield Logan, AKA Beast Boy".

Raven sat down on Beast Boy's lower bunk and began to weep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

Cyborg ran as fast as he could through the Tower, up a flight of stairs since as he was too impatient to wait for the elevator. He had told him a thousand times to close the windows at night and the security system had detected that a window was opened and left open just minutes ago. As he approached the changeling's room he saw that the door had been forced open. He skidded to a halt and tapped on the communicator that was built into his arm.

"Rob, Starfire, Raven meet me outside Beast Boy's room. We might have an intruder. Cyborg out."

Within less than a minute Starfire and Robin arrived from different paths. Robin scanned the damaged door from a distance.

"Sensors haven't detected anyone in the hallways, so the intruder must still be in the room." Robin reported. "Where's Raven?"

Cyborg and Starfire just shrugged.

"Never mind. Follow my lead." He said as she charged into the room.

Raven was still sitting on the bunk, no longer crying.

"He's gone. He left."

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg asked. "Where did he go?"

She shoved the letter into his hands and began to cry again. He read it quickly and handed it to Robin.

"I told you this would happen Raven."

She pulled herself together. "I'll go find him. I'll bring him back."

Starfire put the letter down after being the last to read it. "No friend Raven, that would not be wise."

She gave Starfire a cross look. "Why?"

"It is my understanding that Beast Boy has run away because of you."

Starfire could see Raven's jaw tremble. "How could you possibly know that?" she asked in a bitter tone.

The Tamaranian's arms were crossed. "Because he told me himself. You and Robin have driven our good friend away with your cruelty. You should both be ashamed."

"I don't have to listen to this!" Raven growled as she phased into the floor.

Robin chastised Starfire. "You were out of line Starfire. You owe Raven an apology!"

Starfire responded with one of her high pitched harrumphs. As she walked by Beast Boy's desk she noticed that the map of the Ivory Coast was missing.

"Starfire, I want you to help Raven find Beast Boy." Robin instructed her.

"I believe that Beast Boy needs the space right now. If we go chasing for him he might run away and never return." She said crossly.

"Go Starfire. That's an order!" the boy wonder barked.

The Tamaranian glared at him before turning and leaping out the window.

* * *

Beast Boy was skulking around the piers, searching for the harbor master's office. He had seen it once during a mission a few years ago and was having trouble recalling where it was exactly. As he ran from building to building he instinctively scanned the sky, looking for trouble, and his animal instincts paid off as he saw Raven's silhouette float by in the sky. All his years of playing pranks on Raven were going to pay off now. He knew how to hide from her and her empathic searches. He could blank his mind so she couldn't sense his presence. He would have made a Zen master proud.

Soon she was gone and he was able to continue his search. After 5 minutes he found the office and slipped under the door as a spider. Once inside he found the computer and saw that the shipping log was still open as the harbor master had stepped out for a coffee break. He quickly examined the departure log and found what he was looking for. It had left an hour ago, but that would be no problem as he could fly out to the ship.

He slipped quietly out the office, once again scanning the sky, which is why he didn't see the young woman he bumped into until it was too late.

"Are you sure you want to run away?" she asked him.

"Oh, it's you!" he said with a sigh of relief.

Starfire stared at him, her arms crossed.

"Everyone is looking for you!"

"Who found the note? I wasn't expecting you guys to find it until tomorrow."

"Raven did."

"Raven? What was she doing in my room?"

"I believe that she was bringing you the apologies."

He shook his head "I don't care. I'm not going back."

"So you are going to Africa?"

He nodded.

She held his head with her hands and kissed him on the lips.

"Be safe, dear friend. I will tell no one of your destination."

He hugged her back before morphing into a seagull and heading out towards the sea, in search of a ship called the "Gem of Accra" which would take him to Ghana. From there he would be able to make his way to the small village where he grew up, and start a new life. A life where he would not have to live up to some taskmaster's expectations. A life where he could laugh and others would laugh with him.

He soon found the ship and settled into one of the lifeboats, morphing into a cat. The voyage would take two weeks, which would go by slowly. His only concern would be finding something suitable to eat and drink during the passage, which he knew wouldn't be hard at all.

* * *

The Titans waited patiently for Beast Boy to return, except for Raven who scoured the Internet and all news services for any news on the green boy, but without any real success. She would follow up every lead she found, no matter how outrageous it was in the thin hope she might find him, but so far it had been futile, she might as well have been looking for Elvis. The local media quickly noticed Beast Boy's absence from the Tower and the city in general. When pressed by the media Robin simply replied that the green superhero was away on a "special assignment".

It had been six weeks now since Garfield ran away and Raven had once again returned empty handed from one of her wild goose chases. She entered that common room where Cyborg was alone, upgrading the game console. She had a defeated look on her face as she plopped herself down on the couch next to Cyborg.

"El zilcho, huh?"

She nodded quietly.

"Raven, why are you so obsessed with finding him? Ya know, I always thought you couldn't stand him."

"It's my fault he left." She said quietly.

"Hey, I miss him too, but things change, he's moved on. And Robin's getting ready to name his replacement."

She didn't say anything but he could see that she was not happy with the news. "He could have at least asked for our opinions on the candidates."

"C'mon Raven, no one's blaming you for what happened, it was bound to happen eventually. Even I knew he wasn't cut out for the job. Don't get me wrong, I love the green bean like a brother, but you know what? I think this was all for the best."

"I thought we were a family." She replied softly.

"And he thought of you as the evil step sister." The tin man joked.

"That's not funny Cy. You think I don't know that I'm a bitch?" she reproached him. "But even bitches can love somebody."

"You gotta be kidding me? You have a crush on him? Since when?"

"It's been over a year now." She confessed. "You have no idea how many times I almost confessed to him."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't. You're gonna have to get your act together first. Why were you so abusive with him? Don't tell me it's because you didn't want anyone to know about your crush."

She nodded. "Cy, be honest with me. If he comes back, do you think I might have chance with him?"

He paused before answering the gray girl. "No, I don't, I really don't. I know it's not what you want to hear Raven, but he's a sensitive guy and you've really hurt him. He's never gonna trust you again."

"What the hell's wrong with me Cyborg?" she began to sob.

Cyborg didn't answer. How do you tell a half demon that she's a bitch and she'll always be a bitch? He had a great deal of affection for Raven but he knew that she would be the world's worst girlfriend and he would never wish that on Beast Boy or anyone else.

"Sometimes we just have to commit ourselves to change Raven. It isn't easy."

She patted his metal hand. "Thank you friend, I know that it isn't easy to tell me the truth. Will you help me become a better person?"

"I'm not a therapist Raven, but I'll try."

* * *

The ship had arrived in Ghana in the evening and Beast Boy quietly slipped away as a seagull. He didn't want to leave any paper trail, and that meant bypassing immigration at the port. Once he was clear of the city he morphed into a vulture and spread his wings wide, catching the tropical night time breezes, rising until he was thousands of feet in the air. He headed west towards the Ivory Coast, knowing that the sun would rise in a few hours.

As the sun reached its midday zenith Beast Boy was flying over the forested land in the western part of the Ivory Coast. He saw the river he was searching for and altered his course, following it upstream. Within an hour he recognized the smaller tributary that fed into it and changed course once again. The village couldn't be far now. After another 10 minutes he saw the waterfall, where his parents perished on that fateful day. He landed just downstream from the majestic cascade and morphed into his human form. He looked around, searching for something. There had been a lot of growth since that day, but he eventually found it: his parent's grave.

"Mom, Dad, I've come back. I'm sorry I've been gone so long." He apologized to the makeshift tombstones. "I've missed you, I've missed you a lot!" he sobbed as he fell to his knees, weeping uncontrollably. Soon his tears ran dry and he changed his position, sitting down on the ground, where he sat still and silent, soaking in his surroundings. The powerful roar of the waterfall was mesmerizing, and he was almost in a trance. He could hear the birds singing in the distance and occasionally would hear a monkey screeching in the forest. He almost didn't hear the sound coming out of the river but reacted with his animal like reflexes, leaping to his feat, ready for combat.

His eyes opened wide at what he saw. A woman, correction, an ebony skinned goddess had emerged from the river where she had been bathing. She was completely nude, the water dripping from her body as she stood on the river bank where her clothes were neatly folded. She stared at him in amazement.

"Garfield? Is that you?" she asked in her native tongue. "You have returned."

Beast Boy was shocked. Who was this beauty and how did she know his name?

"Who are you?" he asked uneasily in her tongue, rusty from years of non-use.

She smiled. "It's me silly, Didi."

"Didi? No freaking way! You're a woman." Didi had been his best friend when they were kids. She had been the only villager who did not recoil when he first turned green. When he was taken away she cried and made him promise her that he would someday come back and marry her when they grew up.

"And you are a man!" she laughed as she ran to hug him.

She was not self conscious of her nudity, but that was not surprising. When they were children they had often romped naked together in the stream by the village. Still as she hugged him and kissed his cheeks he felt desire course throughout his body and his cheeks felt warm. He was thankful that he was not naked, as there would have been no way for him to hide his arousal.

"Uh, maybe you should get dressed Didi." He asked her nervously.

She laughed as she reached for her skirt and slipped it on. It was all she was wearing. He could not remove his gaze from her magnificent bosom.

"Oh Garfield, you have been away far too long." She laughed as she took his hand. "Come, let's go to the village. The elders will be thrilled to see you."

"I'm thrilled too Didi. I've come home, I've come home for good."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately.

"Good, because I'm not going to let you leave this time Garfield." She said as she pulled his shirt off over his head.

"I thought we were going to the village Didi"

"It's not going anywhere." She replied with a bright grin.

* * *

Robin had called an impromptu team meeting in the common room. His demeanor was bright, in sharp contrast with the rest of his team, who were still gloomy over Beast Boy's mysterious departure.

"Ok team, I know that our spirits have been down since Beast Boy quit the team, but today I have some good news. I have selected a new member for our team, someone who will be a superb addition. I must say that her joining the team is a major coup as she brings unparalleled talent and abilities to the Teen Titans. She is in every way superior to Beast Boy and rounds out our team magnificently. I cannot begin to tell you how excited I am about this."

The sliding doors opened and Supergirl entered the room, walking up to Robin and hugging him. Starfire and Cyborg gasped, but Raven was silently furious as she watched Kara embrace and kiss Robin. Supergirl wasn't a replacement for replacement for Beast Boy.

She was a replacement for Starfire.

* * *

The plot thickens! Has Robin lost his mind? Has Beast Boy found true love? Will Starfire clean Robin's clock?

And thanks to all who have already reviewed the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

Beast Boy began to panic as his childhood friend tried to undress him. He grabbed her hands and pushed them away. She looked at him with a hurt look on her face.

"Do you not like me Garfield? Am I not pleasing to you?"

"Of course I like you." He stammered "Too much in fact" he said as he tried not to stare at her semi clad figure.

"Then what's wrong my beloved? Do you not find your betrothed to be desirable?"

"My betrothed?" he gulped.

"Don't you remember? You promised to take me as your wife when you returned."

Beast Boy began to cough violently.

"I was just a boy when I told you that."

She frowned. "You gave me your word."

Beast Boy was stunned. He was still trying to process all that had happened. His best friend Didi, who was a stick figure the last time he saw her had turned into a Nubian goddess. A naked goddess. A goddess who wanted to be his wife and was ready to consummate her love for him right then and there. Now he understood the saying "be careful what you wish for, you might just get it."

"I know, but I just got back Didi, and well, you've changed."

"I hope it's been for the best." She replied.

"Oh yes Didi, you have no idea." He replied breathlessly.

She smiled and threw her arms around him, pressing their now bare chests together.

"You are shy!"

"How did you guess?" he replied in a high pitched voice. "Why don't we go back to the village? I can give you a ride."

He morphed into a magnificent green stallion. She stared in disbelief. She has seen him morph into animals before, but never into something so large. The green horse kneeled down and gestured with his head, motioning her to mount on his back, which she did. He took off galloping briskly up the hillside towards the village as she giggled.

The village was not as Beast Boy had expected it. As soon as they arrived she dismounted and he morphed back into his human self. The village was in a severe state of disrepair and the only ones to greet him were women, small children, some teenage girls and a few elders.

"What happened here? Where are all the men?" he asked.

One of the elders approached him. Beast Boy recognized him. It was Karulu.

"Welcome home Garfield." The elderly man said as he placed a friendly hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "It is good to have a young man in the village again."

Beast Boy found himself surrounded by several shapely young girls. None of them were as stunning as Didi, but they were all lovely nonetheless.

"What happened to the men?" he asked. "Where are they?"

One of the young maidens replied. "They were taken away to fight in the civil war, as where the teenage boys." said the girl named Mukta. "The war ended a year ago, but they never returned. Their wives went to search for them, but few women returned, all empty handed. We now have many orphans to care for."

Beast Boy bent over to pick up a small boy who was tugging at his leg. He couldn't have been older than 3. He did not look malnourished, which was a great relief for the changeling.

"We have been receiving food from the United Nations." Didi told him. "We converted your family's old brick house into an orphanage for them. Mukta, Neela and I care for the children."

Karulu spoke up. "Didi has had dreams foretelling your return Garfield. This is a blessed and joyous time. We must prepare to celebrate your wedding to Didi." The old man smiled, then chuckled "If you want, you can marry all the girls, for they too are pleased with your return."

Beast Boy saw the excited looks on all the young maidens' faces. He remembered Mukta and Neela from his childhood days. He wished Raven could have seen this. He briefly toyed with the idea of marrying all the teens in the village and then inviting the Titans for a visit! That would show the witch who was a stud. He smiled inwardly before dismissing the idea.

"Karulu, there is much work to do here. I need to repair the village before there can be any weddings or celebrations."

Didi frowned as he said that. Karulu was standing next to her and whispered into her ear.

"Be patient child. He has just returned to us. Give him some time and he will be yours."

* * *

Raven stormed up to Robin, her anger clearly visible on her face.

"We need to talk! In the evidence room. Now!"

"Raven, there's nothing to discuss, now why don't you just calm do…" He was unable to finish his sentence as Raven had encased him in obsidian light and dragged him away, not releasing him until they were alone in the evidence room.

"Care to explain your choice of "replacement" for Beast Boy." She grilled him.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Kara's a Kryptonian! She a fantastic addition to the team!"

"She's a replacement for Starfire, you pig! Don't deny it!"

"You're crazy!" he replied.

"And how come I wasn't involved in the selection. I thought I was your second in command!"

Robin smiled coyly.

"So that's what this is all about. I never gave you that title Raven and I don't owe you any explanations. And why do you think Kara's a replacement for Starfire?"

If there was anything Raven would not tolerate it was being disingenuous. Robin remembered well what had happened 5 months ago. Starfire had been invited to participate in "Dueling Superheroes" on Metropolis TV. It was a charity show where viewers would text in their votes (for 99 cents a pop) on which superhero would be victorious over a series of challenges. They had been unsuccessful in finding a challenger for Supergirl until Starfire had accepted. The TV station made a big fuss over the pairing and the episode was shown not only on national TV but was also picked up by many international stations as well.

The show consisted of a series of challenges that would test the super heroines's speed, skills and raw strength. There has been much speculation over who would win, and the episode raised over $20 million dollars in votes, with a 2/3 majority voting for Kara. The "duel" ended up being a disaster for Starfire as Kara defeated her easily in every challenge. While she was a gracious loser, the Princess was humiliated, not only for herself but for Tamaran.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten how Starfire was humiliated by Kara on national TV?"

"Give Star some credit. She's a lot bigger than that!" Robin replied.

Raven gave him a death glare before storming out of the room.

_I was afraid it would come to this. Now I'm probably going to have to replace Raven too and she'll be hard to replace. But I have to do this if I'm gonna build a stronger team. She thinks I'm being callous but the team has been stagnant, it's time for some new blood. Beast Boy had become a liability and entering into a relationship with Starfire was a mistake. We're heroes and we don't have time for that. I did them a favor and they'll eventually be much happier than if they stayed here._

Robin stared out the window into the nighttime sky. He was going to miss her, but he couldn't let anyone know. He had to set the example. He wiped away a tear that leaked out of his mask before returning to the common room.

* * *

Raven ran straight to Starfire's room and found the door was already open. She darted into the room and found Starfire packing her belongings. She had come to the same conclusion as Raven, she was being replaced. How could it not be? Beast Boy had even once described Kara as "Starfire on Steroids". She looked dejected, defeated. Robin had made no gesture to fend off Kara's affectionate kiss during the introduction. She was a replacement for Starfire in every sense of the word. She saw Raven enter the room and stopped packing.

"If it's any consolation, I don't blame you for leaving, not one bit."

"Thank you friend, it is good to know that someone understands."

"I want to come with you." The sorceress requested.

Starfire shook her head sadly. "It cannot be my friend. I cannot take you where I am going."

"Will you be returning to Tamaran?"

The Princess shook her head. "No, I will be joining friend Beast Boy in his exile."

Raven almost leaped out of her blue boots. "You know where he is? Why didn't you tell me? I've been looking everywhere for him!"

Starfire's face was a mosaic of sadness and remorse. "I do apologize dear friend, but I was sworn to secrecy. I cannot violate Beast Boy's trust. He was most angry with you when he left and until he tells me otherwise I cannot reveal his location to you."

Raven eyes begged Starfire to reconsider."Please Starfire, I need to apologize to him. Robin manipulated me to get rid of him."

Starfire looked sadly at Raven. "Do not blame Robin for your cruelty Raven. Yes he manipulated you, but he only used what was already there. You have been cruel to friend Beast Boy for a long time Raven and you cannot blame your actions on anyone other than yourself."

Raven stared at the floor as tears welled in her eyes. "You want him for yourself, don't you Starfire?"

"Perhaps I do. He is sweet, loyal, thoughtful and handsome too."

"Please take me with you." Raven pleaded.

"I am sorry friend Raven, but you already had your chance. Do not let this lesson go to waste."

Raven broke down in tears as the Tamaranian swiftly flew away.

* * *

Beast Boy was laying bricks, expanding the size of his old house, now the village orphanage. Didi and several small children had been helping him, mostly by handing the bricks to him. He had been with the villagers for almost a month now and was settling into his new life. He had brought his life savings with him, about $30,000 American dollars, and had been using some of his savings to buy construction materials. He had already repaired most of the homes in the village and the orphanage was all that was left to fix. He had already repaired the windows, replacing all the torn and missing screens and had done a nice job patching up the inside walls. He had also painted it inside and out and replaced the roof.

As he laid the last brick he had he shouted out "Who wants to go swimming?" The children squealed in delight and raced him to the stream that ran by the village. He was only wearing a pair of white shorts, which he dropped by the river bank before he jumped in, followed by several children and Didi. They had a blast for almost an hour, with the children jumping and climbing all over him, after which Didi called the children to come help her make some lunch, which consisted of rice, beans and some peppers. She kissed Beast Boy on the lips and told him to go rest while she prepared the meal. He picked up his shorts and carried them back to the house. There was a hammock in the shade and he crawled into it after hanging his shorts to air out. The breeze felt good on his wet skin as he rested in the hammock and he almost dozed off as he watched the cloudless sky above. That is until he saw something in it that shouldn't have been there. It came straight towards him and he immediately recognized it, or to be more accurate, he recognized her.

Starfire landed a few yards from his hammock, from which leaped out of, oblivious to the fact that he was as naked as a jay bird. Didi had seen the orange girl arrive as well, her eyes swollen with fear and concern at the sight of the strange flying woman, until she saw them hug and kiss. Then she had a new fear, a fear that a formidable rival was with her man.

Beast Boy was suddenly aware that he was "indecent" by Jump City standards and apologized to Starfire as he reached for his shorts.

"Do not be ashamed friend. When you morph into one of your beasts are you not naked? I do not recall any of your animal forms ever wearing clothes and yet you were never ashamed. Why should you be now?"

"I never thought of that." He replied.

"Will you bathe with me in the river? I am in need of refreshing after my long journey." She said as she began to disrobe. "I have also left the Titans." She informed him. "Robin has replaced me with Supergirl."

He took her hand and led her to where the stream formed a deep pool. "You look pretty super to me Star. You're very beautiful."

"As are you, my beloved."

Didi watched the scene unfold from the house's makeshift kitchen as tears dripped down her cheeks. She had hoped she would have Garfield to herself, now she would have to share him with the orange girl. Now she understood his hesitance to honor his pledge, but she would not let him off the hook. A promise was a promise.

* * *

Once again Robin had called a team meeting, this time to introduce Starfire's replacement.

"OK team, I'm hoping this doesn't become a habit but we lost another team member a few weeks ago when Starfire quit and left without saying goodbye to anyone except Raven. But before I make the introduction I have an announcement to make. It has been pointed out to me that I've been making decisions in a vacuum and that I should have a second in command to consult with. I fully agree with this observation and have decided to name an official second in command position for our team: Everyone, let's give Cyborg a round of applause to congratulate him!"

_Figures, he picks a yes man to be second in command._ Raven grumbled to herself.

"And now, our new team member: Jinx!"

The Titans applauded and greeted Jinx, who entered the common room on cue through the sliding doors.

Raven withdrew from the crowd after greeting Jinx.

_Well, there's my replacement. But if Robin thinks that I'll be a good sport and leave quietly, he's got another thing coming. I'm not leaving until I find out where Beast Boy and Starfire are hiding. And I will find them._


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

"Beloved?" Beast Boy choked as they reached the pool in the stream and waded in. The water was cool and clear, and rippled as the flow of the stream passed through the pool.

"Yes Beast Boy. I have always had a special place for you in my heart. I allowed myself to be blinded by Robin. It is only now that I realize I was wasting my time with him."

"But what about Tokyo? I thought that the two of you had become a couple."

"As did I. But as soon as we returned he slowly reverted to his old ways. He hasn't kissed me in weeks, not that he will ever have that chance again."

"His loss!" he snorted with disgust. He then looked at the princess very tenderly. "And your gain!" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh Garfield!" she giggled "I am so happy to be here with you."

He sniffed the air. "I think lunch is ready. Star, can you speak in Dioula?"

"I cannot" she admitted.

He smiled mischievously. "Pucker up then sweetheart! Cuz no one here speaks English or Tamaranian"

They shared a long and tender kiss. One that was much longer than what was required for Starfire to learn Dioula.

* * *

Mukta saw the couple approaching the house. She had seen Starfire fly high in the sky before she swooped down next to Beast Boy. Having heard stories about witches but wasn't sure if she really believed them, that is until now. She had never seen an orange colored person before either. Maybe she was demon? Neela and Didi saw that she was beginning to tremble and gave her a quizzical look. Her only response was to point out the window at the approaching couple, who stopped by the hammock to dress. It was then that the three of them noticed how unusual the Tamaranian really was. They had never seen anyone with red hair before, and she was so tall not to mention orange in complexion.

"Didi, what are we going to do? He's going to bring that witch in here."

Neela frowned. There was something familiar about the orange girl.

"He seems to be familiar with her. They look like they are friends."

"They look like they are much more than just friends." Didi protested bitterly. "She must have cast a spell on him. A love spell. She has come to steal him from me!"

Beast Boy and Starfire entered the simple brick house together, holding hands and smiling. Starfire noticed how simple the house was, as it lacked electricity and running water. It was primitive and yet exotic.

"Ladies, I want to introduce to you my good friend for many years and now my girlfriend, Starfire."

The three native girls stared warily at the alien girl. One could have heard a pin drop until Didi broke the silence.

"I thought I was your friend of many years." She accused him bitterly.

"Of course you are Didi."

Starfire offered her hand to the ebony girl. "I am pleased to meet you Didi. You are a most beautiful girl."

Didi did not shake her hand. "I am Garfield's betrothed. Why have you come to steal him from me?"

Garfield sighed. "Didi, I thought we had discussed this. I was a small boy when I made you that promise. It doesn't count."

Didi ran out of the room, crying.

"Oh man!" Beast Boy whined.

Neela approached the couple, her eyes shimmering with curiosity.

"Are you a witch?" she asked nervously.

Beast Boy guffawed. "Of course she's not a witch! She's an alien princess from the stars! We both used to be members of a team called the Teen Titans."

Neela's eyes grew wide and she ran off to her room, saying that she would be right back. She soon reappeared with a French language comic book. She had been taught French by some missionaries when she was a child and had also learned to read at a grade school level. She showed Beast Boy her treasure. It was titled "Les Jeunes Titans" and on the cover the 5 Titans were rendered in a cartoonish format that exaggerated their physical features.

"I bought it because the hero named 'Changelin' reminded me of you. So you are him, right?"

Beast Boy grinned and nodded. Neela pointed out Starfire's comic book doppelganger. "And you are her?"

Starfire giggled and nodded.

Neela then pointed at Raven's comic book persona. "Who is she? Will she be coming too?"

Beast Boy frowned. "I hope not. She's a witch, and I'm not kidding about that. She's the reason I'm here. She hates me and abuses me. I had to quit the team because of her."

Starfire laid her hand on his left arm.

"Garfield, she is most sorrowful and regretful over how she treated you. She wants to apologize and be your friend again."

Beast Boy harrumphed. "That'll be the day."

"No Garfield, she is most sincere. She has not been well since you left. She even begged me to bring her with me."

Beast Boy let out a mocking laugh. "You make it sound like she was in love with me."

"Do not laugh, but I believe that she is."

"Oh dude, that's so uncool. It's bad enough that Didi is in love with me, but Raven too? I think I'm getting a headache!"

"The Didi, she is most lovely. Do you love her?" she asked him English so the other two girls would not understand.

Beast Boy sighed then pulled up a simple chair and sat on it.

"I've known her since we were small children Star. We were best friends back then, we were inseparable. After my parents died the State Department sent some people to collect me and take me back to the USA. I didn't want to go and I cried about it. The day before I left Didi came to see me. She made me promise her that I would come back and marry her."

"Did you mean it?"

"I guess I did in a way. But I was a child Star, I had no idea what I was promising her. But now she is so hurt and it kills me to see her like that. I guess I do love her, just not enough to marry her."

"And she is so beautiful." Starfire remarked, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah, her being unbelievably hot doesn't help." He admitted.

* * *

Seven months had passed since Starfire's departure. Raven had not given up on her quest to find where Beast Boy and Starfire were hiding. She had even created a website called beastboywatch , where she offered a $10,000 reward to anyone who could successfully find Beast Boy. At first she was deluged with thousands of tips and had to change the rules of submission to include a picture of either Beast Boy or Starfire. This reduced the number of submissions, all of which were forgeries. She later added a warning that if any further submissions were forgeries that the submitters would face her wrath. This eliminated the fraudsters trying to collect the reward, but did nothing to dissuade the cranks who always submitted false contact info on the submissions.

She had kept a low profile within the team. Her inner team socializing had effectively dropped to zero as she spent all her free time following up on leads from the website. Robin had backed off from harassing her as Jinx had resigned after 1 month in protest over his treatment of the sorceress. He soon found that his new reputation was preceding him and that suddenly few honorary Titans were interested in joining his team. He almost lost Kara in the process as well, which would have been a disaster.

If Raven had a trait that could be counted on (besides being unsocial) it was that she was patient. She followed up every promising lead submitted on the website and never lost heart as the months slipped by. But one day an unusual lead was submitted. It included a video clip from a hardware store security camera. In the clip she could clearly see a shirtless Beast Boy wearing white shorts, accompanied by Starfire dressed in some unusual clothing and they were buying a few bags of cement and a can of paint. She ran the MPEG clip through a filter Cyborg had designed for her to detect forgeries. The filter said that the clip had a 97% chance of being real. The submission said that it was from the Ivory Coast. She recalled that he had once lived in Africa. She quickly hacked into the Titan's mainframe personnel database, and confirmed that Beast Boy had grown up in a small village in the Ivory Coast. The submitter said that he village was 30 km from the town where the clip was made.

Her persistence had paid off.

* * *

Raven informed Robin that she was going to use her 30 personal time off days and would be away during that time. She booked a flight to the Ivory Coast and packed her bag, a small knapsack actually. Raven always travelled light. When she left she told no one where she was going.

"Raven, you will be coming back, right?" Robin asked her nervously.

"That's the plan." She replied tersely as she got into the T-Car. Cyborg drove her to the airport.

"So you found them, huh? You can tell me, I won't tell Robin."

"I'm not 100% certain, but it's the best lead I've had in months." She paused "I really do hope I find them. What do I tell them Cyborg? How do I get them to come back?"

The tin man pulled the car over and looked at his tiny yet powerful teammate.

"You get on your knees and beg the green bean to forgive you."

She nodded "I guess I already knew that, I was just hoping that you knew an easier way."

It was a long trip to Africa. First was a 12 hour flight to London with a 5 hour layover followed by a 6 hour Air France flight to the Ivory Coast. Raven used the time to brush up on her French and meditated for the last 3 hours to make up for the sleep she skipped.

Once she had cleared immigration and customs she took to the sky armed with a GPS device, the village coordinates and a knapsack on her back. Within 3 hours she was nearing the village and slowed down her flight speed. She was hot and tired from exerting herself so much. Finally the village appeared in a clearing in the forest below. She saw that a large stream ran next to the village and that several people were in it. As she drew closer she could discern that one of them was green. Her heart skipped a beat as she landed next to the stream. Beast Boy was playing with several small children in the water when he noticed her. His expression turned sour as he stood up and waded out of the small river. To Raven's shock and surprise he was completely naked.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here Raven. I don't recall ever inviting you."

As she mentally prepared to humble herself before him and beg for his forgiveness she saw Starfire following him out of the stream, and was also shocked when she saw her Tamaranian friend.

She was shocked, not because she was also naked, but rather because she was clearly pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

Raven stood slack jawed as her former team mates dressed themselves. As soon as Beast Boy had slipped on his shorts he turned to face Raven with a very cross look on his face.

"Well? What the hell are you doing here? Did you miss bullying me so much that you had to track me down?"

Raven had never seen Beast Boy so angry, not even when she accused Terra of being evil.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not?"

With tears dripping down her face Raven dropped down onto one knee and faced the ground. She realized that this was her one chance and she couldn't risk blowing it. She dropped onto both knees and bowed her head. This surprised Beast Boy as he had never seen Raven humble herself this way before, but he remained on the defensive anyway.

"Beast Boy, I just want to tell you how sorry I am for treating you the way I did all these years. I have no excuse for what I did. I know that I was mean and cruel to you, but I promise to never mistreat you again. Will you please forgive me and still be my friend? Please? I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Beast Boy stood impassively with his arms crossed and a skeptical look on his face.

"I don't know Raven. You scare me and I'm not sure I trust you, at least not yet."

Starfire place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Please husband, forgive our friend. I know that she is most sincere."

Raven lifted her head to look at Starfire and as she did so her hood fell down, exposing her tear swollen eyes and tear drenched cheeks. She looked destroyed. Neither Starfire nor Beast Boy knew, but she was planning on confessing her love to Beast Boy, only to have her hopes dashed upon hearing the word 'husband'. Beast Boy looked away while Raven continued to humble herself before him, now having dropped down onto her hands as well.

"Please forgive me Beast Boy. Your friendship means everything to me."

As he looked down upon the gray skinned sorceress he was touched by her act of contrition. She, the mightiest of the Titans was on all fours begging him for his forgiveness. Finally he sighed and reached down, grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet.

"I forgive you. Just don't ever abuse me again, OK?" Then he surprised her by giving her a big hug and a peck on the cheek. It took her a moment to react but she jumped on him and hugged him back, silently, without saying a word. After a few minutes she released him and kissed him on the cheek as well.

"Thank you Beast Boy, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but believe me, I do love you."

"And we love you too Raven!" Starfire beamed, having misunderstood her friend's words.

Raven pulled back and took another look at Starfire. The princess was only wearing one of the local homespun skirts the native girls wore. She looked like a native girl in a National Geographic as she wore no top. 'When in Rome, do as the Roman's do' Raven thought. But what really stood out was Starfire's swollen belly.

"So you two are married, right?" she asked uneasily.

Starfire giggled. "Yes and our baby will be born in four more months." She answered with pride.

Raven looked to be at a loss for words as her mouth kept opening, but no words came out. Finally she was able to get a sentence out.

"How is that possible? Cyborg told us that Human and Tamaranian genomes were incompatible."

Beast Boy and Starfire laughed. "He wasn't wrong Raven."

Raven looked flustered. "Then how the hell did you do it?"

"Husband Garfield was most ingenious. He is more than a pretty face you know."

"When then you'd better tell me, because unless he became some sort of molecular biologist I don't see how you pulled this off."

Beast Boy wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulder. "It was a piece of cake Rae. I just morphed into a Tamaranian and presto! I had compatible sperm."

"I thought you couldn't morph into other people."

"Into other humans." He corrected her. "I realized that there's no reason I can't morph into alien humanoids. And I was right."

Raven slowly shook her head. "You really are more than a pretty face."

Beast Boy looked at her with an air of triumph. He knew that it was hard, correction, nearly impossible to impress Raven, but he had just accomplished the near impossible.

"So friend, how did you find us?"

"I posted a reward on the internet. I owe $10,000 to the owner of the hardware store in the town down the river from here."

Beast Boy looked surprised. "Wow, you really wanted to find us, didn't you?"

Just then a small child ran up to Starfire and spoke to her in Dioula.

"Lunch is ready" she translated.

* * *

Starfire and Beast Boy lead Raven into their simple home, which was swarming with small children. They had told her about the war orphans and how they and 3 other adults were caring for the children. As they entered the humble but now spacious abode Raven smelled the simple meal cooking in the kitchen where she was led into. There she saw 3 young native girls cooking the meal over a charcoal fire. She noticed that they were all very pretty but one stood out as stunning in her beauty. She had always been jealous of Starfire's good looks, but this one girl even put Starfire to shame with her natural beauty. As they entered the beauty greeted them in her native Dioula. She then walked up to Beast Boy and gave him a less than chaste kiss on the lips. Raven's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she saw Beast Boy return her passionate kiss.

"Rae, this is Didi. She's a childhood friend of mine and is my other wife."

Raven seemed to go catatonic for a moment before snapping back to reality.

"Very funny Beast Boy, you had me going there for a moment. I gotta hand it to you, that was a good prank, one of your better ones. Clever too, she's gorgeous; you know, you really fooled me there for a minute." She laughed weakly.

"It is not a joke Raven, Didi and I are both married to Beast Boy."

"Oh c'mon Starfire. I know you're the jealous type. You'd never share him with anyone. I remember how jealous you got when Robin took Kitten to a stupid prom, and that was a mission!"

"Yes, I am the jealous type, but when I arrived Garfield was already betrothed to Didi. She agreed to share him with me as she feared that I had come to steal him. At first neither Garfield nor I were open to the idea of polygamy. We did not accept Didi's offer the first time. However tribal law required that Garfield honor his promise to marry her and he did not wish to leave. It was then that we decided to consider the arrangement and 'give it a try', so to speak. Surprisingly, it has gone quite well so far."

Raven's mind was boggling. Not only did Beast Boy have two wives, he had two knock out wives, women that were so beautiful that Raven felt like a mangy dog compared to them, especially compared to Didi. She saw Beast Boy out of the corner of her eye, and he was clearly enjoying his moment of glory.

"So, how do you work things out?" she stammered.

Starfire giggled. "We just let things happen, it's not like 'he's mine on Mondays and yours on Tuesdays'."

"So how do you handle, you know, who gets to sleep with him and when?"

"There's no real schedule Rae, we just do it when it feels right." He replied.

Raven looked at him in shock. "So how many times a day do you, you know?..."

"Have sex? I guess it depends. At least 3 or 4, but I do recall one day when it was 8 times." He replied as Starfire giggled.

Raven sighed. "Well, at least now I know why you never came back." She sighed again "What am I going to tell Robin?"

"What do you mean Rae?"

"The purpose of this trip was to find you two and bring you back. Robin doesn't know yet, but Cyborg does. Bird Boy thinks I'm on vacation. Eventually I'm going to have to tell him the truth." She grinned "I can't wait to see his face when I tell him you knocked up his old girlfriend."

"Yeah, that would be cool. But otherwise why would we want to come back?"

"Robin's had a big helping of humble pie. He was trying to re-invent the team with supposedly 'better heroes' but it's blown up in his face. If you two returned he would totally kiss your butts."

"Not interested Rae. I'm tired of being a super hero. I like my life here, taking care of the orphans. Plus what would I do with Didi?"

"I understand." She said as she patted his hand "I just don't want to back without you and Starfire."

"Then don't. Stay here with us."

"And what? Become your third wife?"

"Take a number!" he joked. "Neela's and Mukta's mothers have been nagging me for months to marry their daughters. You should see the dowries they've been offering me."

"Garfield! You aren't seriously considering…"

"Of course not Rae, I'm not in love with them. They're just good friends. But really, you can stay here as long as you like, no strings attached. It's a peaceful life, simple and close to nature. There are no material luxuries, but I found that I don't miss them."

"Not even your GameStation?"

"OK, sometimes I do miss that." He admitted sheepishly. "So what do you say?"

* * *

It had been five months since Raven left. Robin has tracked her itinerary and knew she had gone to the Ivory Coast, but after that she just disappeared. The local police were of no help. But after consulting the Tower database her final destination became obvious: the village Beast Boy grew up in. At first he decided to be patient and wait for Raven to come back on her own, but she didn't.

Three months after Raven left Superman recalled Kara to metropolis and Robin found that he and Cyborg had no team and was getting the cold shoulder from the other Titans, both East and Honorary. Red Star even recited him the riot act for driving his team mates away. When five months had passed he gave Cyborg the order to fuel up the T-Jet. They were going to the Ivory Coast to find their friends and beg them to come back.

The T-Jet was able to make the journey in just a few hours. Cyborg decided to land away from the village as he didn't want to scare the people. So he put the ship down about 3 miles from the village and they walked the rest of the way. As they approached the village they were greeting by a throng of small children who seemed to know their names, even though they couldn't speak English. The youngsters took them by the hand and led them to the river where they saw several children playing in the water and heard a familiar voice speaking in Dioula to the children. As they approached the river they saw Raven wade out of the water while she carried two small native children, one in each arm as she walked stark naked towards Starfire, who was nursing a green skinned baby.

Cyborg was speechless. "No freaking way!" the Boy Wonder moaned.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

"No freaking way!" the Boy Wonder moaned.

Raven and Starfire turned in the direction of the voice and instantly recognized their two friends. Even from their distant position the two boys could see the blush on Raven's face before she turned away from them and quickly slipped on her leotard. As the two young men approached the girls Raven turned around, still red faced from having been caught in her birthday suit.

"I hope you two got a good look, because I'm gonna rip your eyes out!"

Starfire was laughing her head off, clearly amused by Raven's embarrassment. Raven gave her a death glare but the Tamaranian just laughed ever harder.

"I'm glad you find my embarrassment to be so funny Starfire. Unlike you some of us aren't comfortable parading naked in front of our male friends."

Robin and Cyborg weren't listening to the exchange between the two girls. Their eyes were focused on the green baby nursing at Starfire's breast. The child clearly looked Tamaranian, but was as green as … Beast Boy?

"Oh friend Raven, you protest too much. You are not self conscious around husband Garfield."

"That's different Starfire, completely different." Raven protested with a horizontal hand wave.

"Starfire" Cyborg stammered "Are you a mama?"

"Yes my friend. Husband Garfield and I had a baby. Isn't she beautiful?"

Robin felt his world collapse around him. He had lost his girl to … to … Beast Boy?

"Star, is this some kind of joke? You didn't really marry Beast Boy and have a baby with him, did you?"

"Believe it Boy Blunder. Marie Logan is a real baby." Raven sneered. "And you lost your girl, permanently I might add, to the green bean."

"Do not tease him Raven; I am sure he is very happy with girlfriend Kara."

"Supergirl left two months ago Star" Cyborg mentioned. "We came here to ask the three of you to come back to Jump City."

"Tha-a-a-a-ts going to be a problem." Raven replied.

"Why? What's the problem?" Robin asked.

"It's called Didi." The sorceress said with a sly smirk on her face.

Robin gulped. What in the world was a didi? The blank look on his face betrayed his utter confusion. Raven smiled evilly, this definitely was payback time.

"Didi is Garfield's other wife. She's a native and quite a looker. C'mon lets go to the house so you can meet her, its quiet now, so I'm pretty sure they're done with their midmorning sex."

"You mean to tell me that BB has two wives? How'd he pull that off?"

Starfire giggled "Didi and I have been trying to convince Raven to become Garfield's third wife."

"Starfire, for the last time, I don't want to marry him. Just because I enjoy his company now doesn't mean we're getting married, OK? I'm not interested in being anyone's third wife."

"So you would marry him if you didn't have to share him?" Robin asled.

"In a heartbeat" Raven replied "But we all know that isn't in the cards. Anyway, why buy the bean patch when you two are giving green beans away for free?"

"Raven, Didi and I will not share him with you anymore if you do not marry him."

Robin had fallen to the ground, stunned and shocked. "I don't believe I'm hearing this." The Boy Wonder moaned.

* * *

Robin looked in disbelief as the two former Titans led him and Cyborg into the solid but primitive house. It was the only two story structure in the village, solidly built out of bricks, concrete and rebar. It was Spartan to say the least. The floors were bare concrete with a rug tossed here and there. The furniture consisted mostly of bean bag like chairs and a few small tables and chairs. There were no electrical outlets which made sense as there was no electrical service in the village of any kind.

Raven shouted something in Dioula and a female voice answered from upstairs, also in the native tongue.

"They'll be down in a minute" she informed the boys.

Cyborg examined the dwelling with a critical eye. "It's well built, I'll give it that. But you guys don't have to live in the Stone Age you know? I can set up some solar panels with batteries so you can at least run some fans and some lights at night.

"That would be nice friend Cyborg, but first we must consult with Garfield. He is very strict about technology."

Cyborg was arguing why it would be no big deal to install electric lights and how they were safer than the oil based lamps they had in the house when some footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. The two boys turned and they both went slack jawed when they saw the semi clad female reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Tell me that isn't BB's other wife, because I'm in love." Cyborg drooled as the smiling goddess entered the room.

"Told you she was looker." Raven grinned.

"Now I see why you won't be his third wife" Robin droned. "You're up against some unbelievable competition."

Raven glared at him. "I'll have you know that Beast Boy finds me very attractive."

"Especially when you're skinny dipping Raven." The tin man guffawed before he was encased in black energy and tossed out the front door.

"Sheesh Raven, can't you take a joke." Cyborg said as he trudged back into the house.

Beast Boy came bounding down the stairs and kissed Starfire on the lips, followed by Raven, who suddenly felt very self conscious as Robin and Cyborg stared.

"It's not what you think." She stammered.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Raven's right. We haven't had sex yet."

"I think my circuits are going to overload." Cyborg moaned.

Beat Boy continued laughing. "It's great to see you guys again. I see you already met my other wife Didi" he said as Starfire handed little Marie to him. He kissed his daughter and passed her to Didi, who began to coo the infant.

"So what brings you guys here? You miss us or something?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Guys, I've come to apologize. I've made a terrible mistake with the team and I want you to come back to the Tower."

Beast Boy shook his head "Sorry Dude, no can do. We have over 20 orphans to care for here and I'm not going anywhere. And Didi couldn't come; she's never been more than a few miles from the village. She'd be miserable back at the tower.

Robin had his back to the wall. He needed them to return or he'd have to disband the Titans.

"Listen Beast Boy, if you come back you can be the team leader for a whole year."

"You mean I'd get to say 'Titans Go' and made you do pushups and stuff like that?"

"Sure!" Robin replied. His desperation was clearly evident.

"Sorry Bird Boy, but who would care for the orphans?"

"I'll arrange for it."

"Nah!" Beast Boy replied. "I like it here better."

"But if you don't come back I'll have to fold the Titans and go back to Batman."

"Dude! You don't wanna do that! Just stay here. There are scads of hot girls here but no guys. You can take your pick."

"Can we have more than one, you know, like you do?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't see why not." The snickering changeling replied.

"Great, just great." Raven moaned. "Now they'll have harems of their own too".

Robin saw his opportunity. "Raven, if you come back you can be our leader, permanently."

"Nice try Boy Blunder, but why would I want to do that? I'd never have time to meditate and would be stressed out all the time like you. Besides, I'm going to open a school here for the orphans. Plus someone has to stay behind and be the forbidden fruit Beast Boy can't have."

Just then Mukta and Neela returned with some of the children. They eyed the two young men with hungry eyes. Robin sweat dropped.

_Beast Boy was right, the girls here are hot, and half naked too._

* * *

Sorry for the short update.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

Robin woke with a start. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, its first rays, orange and red filled the sky. The aroma of the tropics was around him. It smelled like papaya and guava he thought. He could hear the forest making its transition from nighttime to daytime dwellers as the chant of birds replaced the buzzing of the countless insects and the howling of the monkeys. This was definitely Beast Boy's kind of town.

Robin and Cyborg decided to spend the night at the village. Neither was willing to return empty handed to Jump City, at least not yet. Cyborg had set up a tent for them, with lots of netting to keep the bugs out. Apparently Raven used her magic to keep the house bug free, which Beast Boy only agreed to since she promised none of the insects would be harmed. Robin made a mental note to ask her to cast the same spell on the tent as he had several bug bites on his arms.

As he crawled out of bed Robin stripped down to his boxers and after grabbing a towel and a bar of soap he headed down to the river to take an early bath. The village was still quiet and he hoped to have some privacy. As he walked to the river he revisited what had happened since their arrival. Other than getting a peek at Raven in the buff not one good thing had happened. He still couldn't believe what Starfire had done. Not only had she "gone native", she was in a polygamous relationship with Beast Boy (and they had a child too!), who had scored what perhaps were the two most gorgeous women in the whole world. And then there was Raven, who was fooling no one with her feigned disinterest in becoming his third wife. He could appreciate her hesitance though. While Raven was attractive (and after seeing her at the river he actually realized that she was very attractive) she couldn't compete with Star or Didi on looks. The thought that she might be able to compensate for that with her personality was laughable at best. That only left her prowess in the bedroom, and who knew if she had anything there as well? In that regard she was an enigma. She never came across as passionate, and for all Robin knew she was 100% repressed. In any case the competition in that area was stiff as well, judging from the moans of pleasure he heard emanate from the house last night. Didi and Star took good care of Beast Boy. Really good care of him, judging from the number of sessions he heard the night before. There was little privacy in the village. If you were doing the nasty anyone who was awake would know.

Poor Raven, he thought, why does she stay here? He was approaching the river he recalled yesterday's near disaster and decided that caution was in order.

"Raven! Are you by the river?" he shouted

"It's OK" she shouted. "I'm semi-decent."

As he approached cautiously he saw that Raven also took her bath early in the morning and was clad in her underpants and a bra.

"You should have brought a swimsuit." He joked. "Cyborg's going back to the tower to get those solar panels he's dying to install. You can make him a list of things you want him to bring back."

Raven was sitting on a rock in her undies. Judging from her damp towel and still wet hair she had only finished bathing just a few minutes before.

"I'd kill for my room and bathroom, but I'd settle for a real bed. Hammocks just don't do it for me." She said as she slipped her leotard on. It was looking worn and ratty.

"So you do miss the tower?"

"I miss clothes that aren't worn out. I only brought 2 changes of clothes with me and this is my best leotard now."

"Maybe you should go back with Cy, that way you can bring back everything you want."

She knew what he was doing, trying to get her to go back to see what she was missing, but she already knew: her soft bed, hot showers in the morning, clean clothes, her books, Cy's barbeque pork ribs, her morning tea, pizza, etc..

"I know what you're trying to do Robin. But I'll go anyway. I'm tired of eating nothing but rice, beans and fruit. I need a break. Plus it will give me a chance to buy all the supplies I'll need for the school. And maybe with Cy's solar panels we can have a few creature comforts here. Like a laundry machine and real detergent to wash the clothes with."

"Good, Cy wants to leave at noon. He says it will take a few days for the solar panels to arrive, so that will give you some time to shop for supplies and for me to catch up on some work." Robin did his best to suppress his glee. Maybe once they were back he could convince Raven to prolong her stay, maybe indefinitely. Still, she was smart and he would have to be very careful to not make it look like a ruse.

"I'll be ready." She paused, as if weighing what to say next.

"I'm sorry about what I said about you and Starfire yesterday. I was angry that you saw me naked."

He sighed. "I had it coming Raven. I had a goddess in love with me and I put duty first. I am such an obsessed jerk sometimes."

"Sometimes?" she joked.

"You're one to talk. You scared the green bean off. I only broke Star's heart; you didn't just break his heart, you actually broke a few of his bones."

Tears began to run down her face, dripping onto her bare feet. "Some women are bitches by choice Robin, in my case it's in my genes. It's like there's a civil war going on in my head. You won't believe this, but there were days back at the Tower where I came within inches of proposing marriage to him."

"You're right. I don't believe you. All I ever saw was you being snide with him, insulting him and beating him. But now I understand why you spent so much time and effort trying to find him."

She nodded her head silently.

"It must have been hard when you arrived."

"It was. My plan was to apologize and ask him to marry me. Instead I find Star pregnant and that he's also married to a childhood friend who is so beautiful and that I feel like a toad next to her. But guess what? Within a month the 3 of them invited me to become part of the family, his third wife."

"But you said no?"

"Not exactly, I said I'd think about it. And don't think I'm not tempted. There's nothing I would like more than to become his favorite, the one he chooses to make love with every night because I drive him wild with passion. The one he thinks of first. Except …" she paused.

"Except what?"

"Star has me beat. I can't bear a child for him; I'm sterile because I'm only half human." She began to cry.

Robin hugged and consoled her as she rested her head on his shoulder. There was much more to his dark friend than he had ever known.

"I'm sorry Raven, none of this would have happened had I not been such an anal retentive jerk."

She stroked his back. "I'm also to blame Robin. You took advantage of my bitchiness to drive him away, but I was a willing accomplice. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy abusing Beast Boy. My father would have been proud. Now I know I'm not good enough for him. He deserves goddesses, not a nasty demon like me."

As Robin continued to console his friend a pair of unfriendly eyes was watching them. It had heard everything they said and silently left to give a report to its master.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

Robin leaned back in his seat in the T-Ship as it lifted off. The lush forest below soon became a green carpet that engulfed and hid the small village. In six hours they would be home and while the mission had not been a success it had not been a total failure either. He had been able to patch up his friendship with the 3 wayward Titans and Raven was coming back with them, even if it was only temporarily. He hoped to change that, as well as find a way to convince Beast Boy and Starfire to return as well.

He closed his eyes as Cyborg piloted the unusual craft across the Atlantic at supersonic speed. When he reopened his eyes he realized that couple of hours had passed. He glanced over at Raven's compartment and he could see through her canopy that she was sound asleep. She looked younger than her seventeen years of age, her roundish face had not changed and she still looked the same as when they first met.

They had all matured since that first day they meet serendipitously on the streets of Jump City. Still, he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Starfire and Beast Boy were married and had a child before either had turned eighteen. Now that they were on their way home it really sank in just how young they were still. If he did get them to come back, how would he explain to the local media that two underage Titans ran away, got married and had a child? And what about Didi? How would he explain that Beast Boy had two wives? He sighed. It was going to be a PR disaster. He thanked his lucky stars that Raven had not chosen to join Beast Boy's harem, at least for the time being. At least he wouldn't have to explain that as well. He decided to get some more sleep, as he would be busy once they got home.

* * *

Raven woke from her slumber and stretched. She looked out the window and saw that they were flying over land. Upon checking the chronometer in her cockpit she saw that they were almost 5 hours into their flight and would be home soon. She looked down at her threadbare leotard, which was definitely on its last legs. Unlike Starfire she had been unwilling to don the "National Geographic" look which the Tamaranian had been so eager to embrace. Sometimes she didn't understand the girl. It was one thing for the locals to dress that way, after all she herself had once said on Tamaran "who are we to judge their culture?" but it was quite another for them to "go native". Then again Starfire had adapted without complaint to the North American culture that was the norm in Jump City. Right now all she knew was that once they got home she would take a hot bubble bath and scarf down an entire meat lover's pizza all by herself.

Her thoughts turned to Beast Boy. She chuckled at his old hero name. He was still technically a minor, but he certainly wasn't a boy. He had two wives, a child of his own and was the guardian of over twenty orphans. Still she worried about him. She had read in a newspaper that Cyborg had brought on the trip that there was concern that the civil war in the Ivory Coast might flare up again. Who knew what that might mean to the village? She made a mental note to research this further once they got home. She knew that Beast Boy and Starfire could take care of themselves, but was concerned that they might find themselves having to protect the village against a heavily armed military force.

* * *

Soon the T-Ship was flying over the familiar bay, with the T shaped Tower looming in the distance. Raven perked up at the sight. Now that she could see it again she realized how much she had missed her old home. It was more than a building, far more. It was home. Her home, where she had lived with the closest thing she ever had to a family. A family that was now divided.

The ship alighted on the rooftop hangar and Cyborg performed the post flight shutdown sequence. Raven popped her canopy open and flew out. She had abstained from flying at the village because it scared the villagers, who kept insisting she was a witch; no matter how many times Garfield told them that wasn't true. Of course he didn't tell them that she was half demon. There was nothing to be gained from that.

As she had promised herself, the first thing Raven did was draw a hot bubble bath for herself. She luxuriated in it until it got cold, after which she showered the soap off. She had missed her lavender scented shampoo and she applied plenty of conditioner to her hair. After she dried off and put on a fresh leotard and cape.

Her room. She was back in her sanctum. She had missed it, oh had she ever. She walked around it, as if taking inventory. Her massive bookcase was undisturbed, a light layer of dust covering the exposed portions of the shelves. She walked over to her chest of drawers to get a duster, and saw her meditation mirror on top of the bureau. She had left that behind, which was not surprising as she rarely used it anymore. Perhaps it was time to visit Nevermore again, she thought. While she was nowhere as nearly emotionally repressed as she had once been, there might be some benefit to visit again. But that could wait. Her communicator was beeping with a message from Cyborg. The pizza had arrived, and message also said that Robin had a surprise.

* * *

Cyborg had gone out to pick up the pizza. He had missed his car and welcomed the excuse to take it out for a spin, as opposed to having the Italian disks delivered. As Raven had requested he ordered a whole meat lover's for her. The order taker asked him if he also wanted a vegetarian pizza, but he declined the offer. The employees at the pizza parlor were glad to see him and asked if the others had returned. He grinned and merely replied "That's classified".

The drive home was uneventful except for all the memories it summoned. Every other intersection had a memory associated with it, a painful reminder that Starfire and the grass stain wouldn't be coming back. He toyed with the idea of building a compound on the island for the villagers and bringing them all to Jump City. It was a pipe dream of course. They would never agree to come. He hoped that he could at least convince them to come for periodic visits.

He parked his "baby" in the garage and took the elevator up to the common room, carrying the pizza boxes in one arm. When the sliding door opened he walked in and saw two figures sitting on the couch. It was already dark and the only light in the room was from a small lamp in the kitchen.

The couple was engaged in some heavy petting and the tin man grinned. So Robin and Raven were finding consolation in each other's arms. Worse things could happen he supposed.

"Ok, knock it off you two. Pizza's here!" he announced as he flipped on the lights.

"Whoa!" he gasped.

* * *

Raven phased into the common room and immediately saw the "surprise". Standing next to Robin, with her arm draped around Robin's neck was none other than Batgirl. Robin had a stupid grin on his face and some lipstick lightly smeared on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Sorry guys. I have some good news."

"I'll bet you do." Raven said snidely. "But you should wipe the evidence off your face first."

Robin blushed. "I can explain. Really."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Before we left to find you guys I asked Batman for some advice. His response was to send Batgirl."

"Who you proceeded to grope as soon as she arrived?"

Batgirl laughed. "Robin and I used to date before he left Gotham. If anyone did any groping, it was me."

The news hit Raven like a left hook. What was it about the Boy Blunder and red heads? She felt a wave of bitterness and envy wash over her. The sonofabitch had a back up for Starfire. How did he manage this? He was an uptight, anal retentive drill sergeant, for Azar's sake!

"Nice to meet you Batgirl" she offered the redhead her hand in a diplomatic gesture.

"Just call me Barbara. Barbara Gordon."

"You're the commissioner's daughter?"

"That's right. Been a law and order brat since I learned to walk."

_Two birds of a feather_. Raven thought to herself_. I'll bet she volunteered for the transfer, to catch Robin on the rebound._

The 4 heroes sat down to eat the precious pizza at the kitchen table. While Raven ate quietly while the other 3 engaged in lively conversation, discussing the ongoing events in Gotham while Robin and Batgirl shared tales from their past joint adventures with the Dark Knight. After the meal was consumed they cleared the table and moved on to the circular couch to continue talking. Raven excused herself and went back to her room.

"Did I say something?" Barbara asked. "She didn't say a word all evening."

"Don't mind Raven." Cyborg replied "She isn't very social."

* * *

Raven charged into her room, slamming the sliding door shut behind her. She was upset and she knew why. She was angry with her lot in life. Alone, she was doomed to be alone. She had felt Beast Boy's longing for her over the years and she pushed him away, time after time. She had told herself that when the time was right she would open up to him. Now it was too late, unless she was willing to join his harem. She had resisted the idea, mostly because she found it repugnant. Now we wasn't so sure anymore. Seeing Robin rebound so quickly with an old flame served to remind her that she had no old flames. Beast Boy was probably going to be her only chance, even if he had to share him with Star and Didi.

She looked at her face in her meditation mirror. She frowned at herself. All she saw was an inhuman demoness, with dull gray skin. Her heart ached with the loneliness that was consuming her. She cursed herself. Had she not been such an ass she wouldn't be in this fix. Had she supported Beast Boy when Robin was on his case he would be hers right now.

She sat on her bed and began to sob. Her life sucked, and it was 100% her fault.

* * *

Beast Boy was taking a midday nap with Starfire. Little Marie was sleeping in her simple crib, which he had purchased at the nearby town. Starfire snored softly, curled up with him. A warm breeze blew thru the open windows. The village was quiet, as most of the villagers were also napping. Some of the orphans had been playing in the mud and Didi took them to the river to clean them up before their naps. The village was the very model of serenity, until it was broken by the sounds of children screaming. Beast Boy and Starfire woke immediately and leaped out of the hammock.

"Star, stay with Marie, let me find out what's happening." He ordered her.

Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and charged down to the river where the children were screaming.

"A monkey, a big monkey!" one of the children wailed.

"Where's Didi?" he asked after morphing back into a human.

"The monkey took her!" the children cried in unison.

"What are you talking about? What kind monkey?"

"Big! Really big!" one of the kids cried. "And he could talk!"

Beast Boy froze.

"Mallah?" he said breathlessly.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

Raven woke up. She was still dressed in her leotard and cape and had fallen asleep on top of her bed. With a groan she lifted herself up, noticing that her room was now dark. She gathered her bearings and found her old alarm clock, which was right where she had left it 5 months ago, on her night stand. She picked it up and pressed the light button, allowing her to see the old fashioned analog display on it. It was 2:17 AM.

She put the clock down and cursed the jet lag, one of her few weaknesses. It would take her a week to switch time zones, just in time for the return trip to the village. Realizing that she wouldn't get back to sleep she began to clean her room, which hadn't been dusted in five months. She busied herself with this task to distract herself from her unhappiness, which still consumed her. Turning to her desk she saw a large bag of mail, mostly fan mail from perverts and a wide assortment of pimply faced teen age boys. Just for kicks she decided to read some of them.

The first one was from the emo boy she met at the dance club years ago when they went out with Blackfire. He wrote to her on a nearly daily basis, even though she never responded a single time to any of his letters. She fished through the pile and collected 5 months worth of his letters and tossed them into the trash. He had started mailing her risqué photos of himself, showing off his scrawny body. Raven shook her head at his latest photo, he was pathetic, the scrawny wimp bullies would pick on and kick sand into their faces. There was also plenty of junk mail in the bag and upon further inspection Raven swept every piece of mail into her dust bin, which she then poured down into the trash chute, which led into the incinerator.

Restless, she left her room and walked down the halls aimlessly. She considered making herself some tea, but remembered that Cyborg said that they were out, as no one else drank it, and that he would get some for her tomorrow. As she continued to wander she eventually found herself in front of Beast Boy's old room. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She phased through the door and entered the room, flipping the lights on after she entered. The room wasn't as dusty as hers, even though he had been gone about a year now. Someone had been cleaning it. Upon further inspection she saw that all his personal belongings had been removed from the room. It was probably now a guest room. The furniture was unchanged and the bunk beds were still there. She sat on the lower bunk, wondering why he even had bunks, he never had anyone over.

She lay down on the lower bunk, facing up with her arms crossed over her chest. Even though all his possessions had been removed she could still feel his presence in the room, his psychic echo, imprinted into the room after all those years could still be felt by the empath. She closed her eyes and happily pretended that he was still there, even lying next to her. She smiled, enjoying her little fantasy when the tower alarm went off.

* * *

Since she was already awake Raven was the first to reach the common room. The view screen was on and it showed an agitated Starfire holding little Marie.

"Oh Raven, thank X'Hal you are up!"

"What's wrong Starfire? Why are you crying? Where's Garfield?" by this point Robin, Barbara and Cyborg had arrived.

"Oh friends, it is Didi! She has been kidnapped by the Brotherhood of Evil and Garfield gave chase. He has been gone for over an hour Raven! I am so worried."

"Nooo!" Raven moaned. "Starfire, why did you let him go? We all know that it's a trap!"

"Yes friend, we both knew, but there was no stopping him. What will I do?"

Robin stepped in. "Star, you have to keep the baby and yourself safe. That means if the Brotherhood attacks the village you can't fight them. You'll have to run!"

"I am not a coward Robin! I will not flee if they attack the village."

"Robin's right Starfire. You won't be able to fight them alone. We'll come as soon as possible." Raven replied before turning to Robin "I'll teleport there directly so she's not alone."

"You can do that?" Cyborg asked. "That far away?"

"It's very exhausting, but I can do it." She turned to the screen "Star, don't do anything, just stay put. I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to go to my room first."

The Princess nodded, wiping away some tears as Raven phased to her room, she was back in the common room in less than two minutes with a large backpack stuffed with supplies.

"I'm coming Starfire!"

Raven crossed her hands in front of her face in gesture similar to the one she used in Nevermore when she absorbed her mental personas into herself. Just as then a breeze blew around her and she levitated high into the air. Energy swirled around her and formed a dark sphere, which began to shrink until it was got along with Raven. Within moments Raven appeared on the view screen.

"As you can all see I'm now here in the village. I'll see you in a few hours. If anything comes up I'll call. Raven out." The view screen now displayed only static.

"The T-Jets good to go." Cyborg informed the team. "If we do a suborbital flight I can get us there in less than 90 minutes, but it will be a rough ride."

"Let's do it!" Robin replied.

* * *

Beast Boy had morphed into a bloodhound over an hour before and was tracking both Didi's and Mallah's scent through the forest. It was proving to be a daunting task as Mallah would often climb into the forest canopy and not come back down until covering hundreds of yards. Nevertheless Beast Boy searched the forest methodically until he found the scent again. His patience had paid off as the trail led to a small cave, no doubt the entrance to the Brotherhood of Evil's hideout. He shivered at the thought of it being so close to the village; it couldn't have been more than 10 km away.

He morphed into a monkey and climbed up a tree. He had no intention of entering the cave alone. He knew that Starfire was right, this was a trap. What could they possibly want with Didi, except to use her as bait to trap him and perhaps the other Titans as well? Still it was hard to resist the urge to charge in there and rescue Didi, if she was really there at all. The only scent that led into the Cave was Mallah's. With great reluctance he morphed into a green parrot and prepared to head back to the village.

As he spread his wings to take off he felt his body convulse and fell out of the tree.

* * *

An hour had passed since Raven's return to the village and she paced impatiently inside the house, never removing her gaze from the forest. He was in there, somewhere, and he probably was in trouble. She checked her watch yet again.

_Where are they?_

Starfire floated down the stairs, Marie was asleep upstairs. She silently approached Raven and landed next to her.

"Do not grow impatient Raven, they will be here soon."

The sorceress nodded. "I know, I just don't know how much longer I can stand to wait!"

"Raven, if anyone is to attempt to rescue Garfield, it should be me."

"No!" Raven cut her off. "You must stay with Marie! She can't afford to lose both of you!"

Starfire whimpered and hugged her friend. "I'm scared Raven."

"So am I"

As they embraced a powerful explosion emanated from the forest. The ground shook as if an earthquake had taken place. A small mushroom cloud peaked over the forest canopy.

"A nuke?" Raven gasped as she shielded her eyes. Starfire did not need to avert her gaze, as her Tamaranian eyes were impervious to the blast's radiation.

"Raven! We have to evacuate the villagers!"

Raven knew she was right; there would be a shock wave any minute.

"How? We don't have a ship!"

The two Titans heard a rustling from the forest's edge, and turned to face whatever it was, both in fighting stance. Raven was shrouded in dark energy and Starfire's eyes glowed green and star bolts formed in her hands.

"Show yourselves!" The Princess roared.

What happened next was unexpected. To both their amazement the Doom Patrol emerged from the forest. Robotman emerged last and was carrying Beast Boy's unconscious form in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

"It thought you said the T-Jet was ready!" Robin growled. "What are you doing?"

Cyborg gave Robin an annoyed glare. "I have to do a pre-flight check. It's a suborbital flight, remember? We're not taking the T-Car for a spin around the block. Just leave me alone, I'm going as fast as I can!"

Robin grumbled as he walked away. Of course Cyborg was right, but that didn't help ameliorate his impatience to get going. It had almost been an hour! Just as he was about to leave the hangar Barbara charged in, with a large backpack weighing her down.

"I'm not late, am I?" she asked worriedly.

"You're fine, the T-Jet isn't ready yet." He replied. "Have you been in space before?"

"We're going into outer space?"

"Just briefly. That's how we're going to get there so quickly. That is if we ever get going."

"I heard that!" Cyborg whined. "And you can stop complaining, the T-Jet's ready to go."

The three Titans climbed into their compartments aboard the T-Jet after Cyborg had stowed their backpacks into the storage compartment. Once they were buckled in the T-Jet was lifted to a vertical position and the two booster rockets ignited, lifting them quickly into the ionosphere. Within 20 minutes they had crossed the continent and were over the Atlantic Ocean. The boosters at that point were spent and were discarded, leaving the ship temporarily in zero G. Barbara felt queasy but fought back the nausea. After another 20 minutes they had crossed the Atlantic and began their reentry into the atmosphere with the African continent already visible ahead of them. As the reentry progressed they could discern the Ivory Coast. Much to Barbara's relief the tug of gravity was felt as the T-Jet quickly decelerated.

"We should be there in 15 minutes guys… whoa!" Cyborg shouted as he saw the nuclear blast from their current elevation of 40 km.

"Cyborg, what was that?" Robin howled.

* * *

Raven and Starfire flew up to Robotman.

"Is he OK?" Raven shrieked.

"Yeah, he's fine. He just got zapped."

Starfire stared at the mushroom cloud that was now towering over the forest.

"Friends! We must dig!" the princess yelled. "The shock wave will be here soon!"

"Go get Marie!" Raven shouted back as she used her obsidian power to start digging a trench. "Don't just stand there! Dig!" she shouted at the Doom Patrol. "Where's Terra when you need her?"

The Doom Patrol joined in helping Raven dig the trench. Robotman and Rita used their hands while Mento used his mental powers. The trench was dug in a matter of seconds. Starfire soon returned with Marie in her arms.

"I will round up the villagers!" she shouted.

"Hurry! We don't have much time!"

The trench was quite long and deep by the time the villagers approached.

"Everyone get in NOW!" Raven shouted in Dioula. The villagers complied followed by the Doom Patrol and the female Titans. As soon as they were all in Raven covered the trench with a dark energy shield and not a moment too soon. As they huddled in the trench the sound of destruction passed over them. It was obvious to all that the village was being destroyed above them. Raven sweated profusely as she held the shield in place. Soon the howling sounds above stopped.

"Wait!" Mento warned. "There will another reverse shockwave in a moment, keep the shield up Raven."

As Mento predicted a second wave passed through the village. Eventually it too was over. Exhausted Raven dropped the shield and collapsed. Mukta and Neela attended to her as the others climbed out of the trench. The villagers gasped as they took in the destruction that surrounded them, as the village and the surrounding forest had been flattened by the shock wave. Even the brick house was decimated.

Starfire was at Beast Boy's side, caressing his head while trying to wake him. It was only then that Rita noticed the green baby she was holding with her other arm.

"Wake dear husband." She kept repeating as the Doom Patrol stared in disbelief.

* * *

"It's a nuke man!" Cyborg yelled in disbelief. "The Brotherhood of Evil set off a nuke near the village! About 5 miles away."

Robin was too shocked to say anything. They were too close to ground zero to survive that kind of blast.

"Let's make a slow pass to see if anyone survived." He said sadly.

"Let's not give up on them yet Robin."

Within a few minutes they were flying over the village, or what was left of it.

"See! Told ya!" the bionic boy crowed as soon as they could see the villagers picking through the debris that was left. He landed the T-Jet right in the middle of the village. The three disembarked and were greeted by the Doom Patrol, who proceeded to explain what had happened.

* * *

The Doom Patrol had located the Brotherhood's hideout just hours before and where staking it out when Beast Boy appeared. They noticed that he was agitated and was not careful as he approached the cave. He morphed into a monkey and climbed up a tree, unaware of a rock that was morphing into a humanoid form, which had clearly seen him. Before anyone could shout a warning the figure, which turned out to be Madame Rouge, shot him with a stun gun as he was morphing into a bird. Beast Boy reverted to his human form as he fell and landed in Rouge's arms. This is when the Doom Patrol charged. Madame Rouge dropped the changeling and fled into the cave, followed by the Doom Patrol who left Beast Boy unattended.

As they entered the underground complex it was evident that it was still a work in progress. Robots where still digging and building. The Brotherhood had been caught off guard and was not ready to fight the Doom Patrol. The Brain gave the order to retreat. Mallah activated the base's self destruct mechanism as The Brain, Rouge and Immortus boarded a small jet. He joined them before Robotman could reach them and the jet blasted off with a rocket booster and was gone in a flash.

"Steve, we need to stop that self destruct!" Larry shouted.

"It can't be done. The Brotherhood has fitted it with a failsafe mechanism. Any attempt to disarm it will make it detonate. We need to get out of here now. Doom Patrol! Retreat!" he commanded.

As they exited the cave Robotman picked up Beast Boy while Rita stretched to 80 feet high and picked up Mento and Larry. They ran as fast their legs would go. Just as they reached the edge of the forest the self destruct exploded.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy had regained consciousness in time to hear the Doom Patrol's tale. Once Mento was done telling what had happened he noticed that Beast Boy had a vacant look in his eyes.

"You guys didn't see anyone else in the cave, did you?" he asked with a trembling voice. Raven's eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around the changeling. A single word escaped her lips.

"Didi!"

"Who's Didi?" Negative man asked.

Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy joined in a group hug and began to cry.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I should have another one by Sunday.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

Starfire was the first to inspect what was left of the cave, which was now merely a large smoldering crater with a diameter of over two hundred meters. She had changed back into her Titans uniform, which she had salvaged from the wreckage of the house, as her native wear would not have endured the environment she was exploring. Everything within a 1 km radius of the cave had been incinerated to the ground and beyond that radius the forest was burning. There was nothing left of the hideout, as it had been completely vaporized. There were no clues to be found as to where the Brotherhood had moved onto, what they were up to or what had happened to Didi. The only thing they had left behind, besides the crater was low level radiation. Fortunately they had used a low yield fusion bomb, judging by the destruction left in its wake it was not even in the megaton class. The devastation in the 1 km radius was total, as all vegetation had been obliterated and there was no trace of life to be found. Beyond the 1 km radius the forest fire continued to spread, its searing flames advancing hungrily towards the village. Starfire searched in vain throughout the forest for Didi, in the hope she might have escaped before the explosion. She saw many dead animals, but there was no sign of Didi, dead or alive. She soon completed her survey and returned to the village.

Back at the village Robin had already contacted the United Nations and had explained to them what had happened. An evacuation force had been promised to arrive soon, as it was only a matter of time before the fires reached the village and consumed it with its inhabitants. Helicopters were on their way as they spoke. Robin was troubled nonetheless as he knew that they villagers would be placed in horrible refugee camps, where they would be stuck in a bureaucratic limbo for years. They had lost their homes and their cacao plantation. They would never get those back. He made a mental note to ask Bruce for financial help for the villagers, maybe even sponsorship to help them emigrate. Without any men there was no way they would be able to rebuild a village and a cacao plantation.

Cyborg had spoken with the US, Russian and Chinese governments also explaining what had happened while Barbara was in touch with Brussels explaining the situation to the European Union. All four had pledged to send in help to deal with the after math of the explosion. What the Brotherhood had done was unforgiveable. The fires would end up destroying over 100 square km of unspoiled forest if not more. It was unlikely that the forest would ever grow back, the land no doubt would be converted into farmland.

Beast Boy and Raven had sought refuge in the T-Jet and had fallen asleep in each other's arms, in a very intimate 'two spoons in a drawer' position. This upset Rita, who was caring for her granddaughter Marie while Starfire searched the forest for Didi. It was shocking enough for her to learn that her adoptive son had married his Tamaranian teammate and had a child with her before he turned 19, but she still couldn't accept that the now absent Didi was also his wife. Seeing him and Raven curled up together, asleep in the same compartment was just too much. What going on between him and the dark sorceress? The last time she had seen Garfield the Tamaranian was Robin's girlfriend while Garfield and Raven bickered constantly. Wasn't he dating some high school girl named Tara?

She saw Starfire approaching in the distance and waved to her after stretching to 40 feet high. She was covered in soot and ashes and looked forlorn. Rita could tell that she was not bringing good news regarding the missing native girl. The princess landed next to the T-Jet and saw the couple slumbering in one of the compartments. She smiled at the sight, further puzzling Rita, who had heard about Starfire's fit of jealousy when Robin took Killer Moth's nasty daughter Kitten to a school dance.

"Any luck?"

"No, the luck was not with me. There is nothing left of the cave except for a crater. I searched the forest but found no trace of Didi. She is either with the Brotherhood or they left her to die in the cave. This news will not be easy for husband Garfield or friend Raven. It is difficult for me as well."

"Starfire, may I be blunt?"

"Of course, mother-in-law Rita. What do you wish to say?"

Rita sighed. "Doesn't it bother you to see your husband sleeping with another woman?"

Starfire pondered her answer before responding. "It does not bother me to see husband Garfield slumber with Raven. If it were some other woman then I would feel the jealousy."

"And why not with Raven?" Rita hissed. "Why is it OK with her?" She was unable to hide her disapproval. She had not raised Garfield that way, she told herself.

Starfire's expression turned sad. "Fellow wife Didi and I invited Raven to join our family a few months ago, but she declined our offer, even after Garfield asked her himself."

Rita shook her head in disbelief. "Starfire, I thought you and Robin were …"

"Do not speak to me of Robin." She growled. "For he has forsaken me and replaced me twice already. First with Supergirl and now he is with an old flame." The princess sighed before continuing. "I intend to make Raven the offer again, and I do hope that she accepts this time. She loves Garfield very much."

"But what are you going to do if you return to Jump City? Who will be Garfield's legal spouse?"

Starfire laughed. "I suppose that it would be neither of us. Our marriage is not recorded with any court house or religious organization, so I suppose it isn't 'legal'. I guess that once we return to Jump City that I will be legally considered a single mother." She continued snickering as she gazed upon the exhausted couple.

"And this doesn't bother you?"

Raven was already awake and had overheard most of the conversation.

"I'm sorry Star, but I still won't enter into a plural marriage." She said as she sat up.

"Why buy the loaf if you can get free slices?" Rita said in an unfriendly tone. She clearly didn't approve of Raven being so intimate with her son. She knew well who Raven was and didn't approve of her under any circumstances.

Raven moaned. "Rita, I've never laid a finger on him, if that's what you're worried about. Gar and I are just very good, very close friends. There is nothing sexual going on between us."

"I see. So you're his 'office wife'?"

"I guess you could put it that way." Raven replied. "We know each other very well and work together. And if Star doesn't mind that we share a nap together, then neither should you."

As Beast Boy began to wake up Rita turned her attention to her infant granddaughter. Starfire had explained to her how she and Beast Boy had conceived a child that was 100% Tamaranian except for its green skin pigmentation. Marie was adorable and Rita kissed her before handing her back to her mother.

"So what are you three going to do next once the refugees have been evacuated?"

"I don't know." Raven replied. "I suppose I'll just go wherever Starfire and Garfield choose."

Beast Boy was sitting up now. "Any luck Star?"

"No, I could not find Didi" she said grimly.

Beast Boy sighed. "I hope they took her with them."

Raven placed a hand on his shoulder followed by a gentle hug. "We should go back to the Tower. We have the resources there to search for the Brotherhood of Evil. If they still have her we'll rescue her, and if not …"

Starfire and Beast Boy nodded in agreement. If Didi was dead they would pay, they would pay dearly.

* * *

Robin had instructed the refugees the gather the few belongings they could salvage and to be prepared to leave at a moment's notice as the forest fire was approaching the village. The villagers had few belongings other than their now destroyed homes, and most of those few items had been destroyed as well. Most would be leaving with nothing beyond what they were wearing.

Beast Boy had dashed into the still unburned portion of the forest and retrieved the bag of cash he had hidden in there. It still contained $25,000 in cash which he turned it over to Karulu. "Use it wisely" He told the elder villager, who thanked him for his generosity and all he had done for them. Garfield knew that the cash would come in handy at the refugee camp, allowing them to purchase supplies beyond the meager rations they would be receiving. The camps were still packed with refugees from the civil war and the resources were spread thin. Beast Boy felt helpless with the situation. It was one thing to fight villains, but quite another to undo the damage they caused.

Soon the sound of engines could be heard in the distance as the UN helicopters approached the village. As they landed the blue helmeted UN peacekeepers hopped off and began to herd the villagers into the waiting choppers. The fire was less than a 200 meters away and time was of the essence. Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven said farewell to Mukta and Neela and the orphans who had been in their charge. Promisess were made to visit them soon at the refugee camp. Then, just as quickly as they had arrived, the helicopters were gone.

The Doom Patrol's jet arrived under autopilot. The two teams agreed to meet at the Tower within a week and departed.

Cyborg was piloting the T-Jet and from the air the devastation was apocalyptic. The village was now surrounded by a ring of fire which was now beginning to consume the remains of the once idyllic home that Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven had shared with the locals.

Robin and Batgirl shared a compartment and were also mesmerized by the destruction below them. Robin wrapped his arm around Barbara and held her close. The past year had taught him many lessons about squandered opportunities and unpredictable loss. He saw Starfire and Beast Boy in the far compartment, talking while Beast Boy cradled Marie in his arms. He also noticed Raven, who looked lonely and sad in her compartment.

He kissed his girlfriend who in turn beamed at him.

"Barb, are you going to stay with the Titans?" he asked hopefully.

"Why? Do you want me to stay?" she asked coyly.

Robin gulped, carefully considering his words. He had lost Starfire due to his pride and stupidity. He couldn't make that mistake again.

"Barb, I know we're young, and Bruce would never approve ..."

Barbara's eye grew huge and she pulled her cowl off. "Go on …"

"Well, you mean a lot to me Barb. When I left Gotham I really missed you."

"You did? Why didn't you ever call?" she asked with a hint of irritation in her voice. "Do you have any idea of how long I waited before giving up on you?"

Robin dropped his head. "I'm sorry Barb, I really am. I was a fool. I buried myself into my work and became obsessed with Slade."

"And with that Tamaranian girl over there. I saw the video from Tokyo."

Robin shook his head. "I was infatuated with her Barb, but in the end I realized it wasn't true love."

"So what are you trying to tell me then?"

Robin swallowed hard. It was now or never.

"Will you marry me?"


	12. Chapter 12

OK, I caught a lot of flak for the original ending, so I have deleted it and proceeded with a better ending which begins next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

The (much longer) alternative ending. You have spoken, I deliver. :-)

* * *

The T-Jet had just cleared the blanket of clouds that now shrouded the land below. The sun shone brightly, highlighting Barbara's fiery red hair and hazel colored eyes. Robin removed his mask, exposing his deep blue orbs, which were anxiously awaiting her answer. Raven had noticed from her compartment that something was going on, as she saw Barbara kiss the now unmasked Robin with a passion the she herself wished to share with a young green man. She watched with envy as the two young lovers became lost in each other. Feeling the pain of her self-imposed isolation she turned away, no longer able to bear watching them anymore. She closed her eyes and bowed her uncovered head, feeling hot tears drip down her cheeks.

_Why couldn't he stay with Starfire? It would be so much easier now had none of this ever happened._

The tears continued to flow and she could hear them dripping onto the cockpit floor. She then jolted upward as she felt a hand gently wipe her tears away. She didn't need to open her eyes to see who it was, for his scent was unmistakable. She opened her eyes anyway and confirmed that is was indeed him. He smiled his goofy, fanged smile that she had loved since he met him, even though she had then buried those feelings in the very pit of her soul. His eyes were warm and welcoming.

What she was about to do went against the very core of her beliefs and values, but she realized that she no longer cared. Yes it was unconventional but not unprecedented and it would be challenging for her at times. But she knew that there could be no one else. She opened her mouth, and two words came out. Two words that had been trapped, wanting to get out, to escape but at the same time had been afraid to. Raven had once said "I don't do fear" but just like that time when she conjured the monsters involuntarily she was afraid. But the lesson from that past day was not lost on her, as she accepted, even embraced her fear, and said those two words.

"I will"

Beast Boy understood and began to kiss her passionately, kisses she eagerly returned. Milk and honey, that's how the Nicaraguan poet Ruben Dario had once described kisses once, and she fully agreed with him. Soon his kisses moved from her lips down to her neck. She felt her body tremble with excitement. They had left less than an hour ago and wouldn't reach the Tower for several hours. Fumbling she found the dial that polarized her canopy and turned it to maximum power, making the canopy completely opaque.

There would be no waiting until they got home.

* * *

Barbara pulled back from Richard, breathless from their passionate explosion.

"Dick, what are we gonna tell my Dad? I'm still 17, and I'll need his permission. He doesn't even know that I'm Batgirl."

Robin chuckled. "Talk about dropping the bomb on him: Dad, I'm Batgirl, oh and did I tell you I'm joining the Teen Titans and moving to Jump City and I'm going to marry Robin. I just need you to sign this permission slip…."

Barbara slapped him on the arm. "It's not funny Dick, he's totally gonna freak out. I'm supposed to be attending Gotham State University this fall."

"Maybe Bruce can talk with him…." He conjectured.

"Oh, like that's gonna help. If anything, Bruce is gonna double freak."

Robin leaned back in his seat and sighed. He then jerked into a standing position and bumped his head on the compartment canopy.

"You still haven't answered my question!!" he griped.

Barbara shook her head with a grin.

"I'll give you my official answer when you show me a ring!"

He grinned back at her.

* * *

Raven was lying naked, panting, exhausted after a near hour long session of lovemaking. She had never imagined that she would lose her virginity in the T-Jet flying 40,000 feet over the Atlantic, but she had no regrets. Once home they would have their rendezvous in her room, which would be quieter and more intimate. She would have to redecorate it, as she wanted it to be a place where he felt comfortable and cozy, since he would now be spending half his nights there. At least until Didi was found, if she ever was.

She also made a mental note to clean up her compartment before they arrived. If Cyborg ever got wind that they had intercourse in "his baby" they would never hear the end of it. Much to her relief she still had some cleaning supplies in the compartment and she would eradicate all hints and traces of what had just transpired there. Since there were still hours to go until they arrived there was no need to rush. She pulled out a fleece blanket and covered their bare forms with it. Gar had already dozed off and she snuggled up with him and closed her eyes. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep, rocked to sleep by the hum of the T-Jet's engines. She had never felt so content anytime before in her life.

* * *

Cyborg landed the T-Jet on the Tower's roof top so gently that Marie did not even stir. It was late in the evening and he suggested that everyone get to bed to recover from the Jet lag. Starfire exited first with Marie and headed for her room to unwind from the trip. Robin and Batgirl also exited quietly and disappeared without making a sound. Cyborg stayed behind and performed the post flight checks. As he climbed out he noticed that Raven's canopy was dark. She no doubt had slept on the way back. Small wonder she always struggled with Jet Lag, she never followed the guidelines. Oh well, he reasoned, it was her funeral. He walked over to her compartment and popped her canopy open. He went bug eyed at what he saw.

_They did the nasty in my baby! Couldn't they wait until they got home?_

As he closed the canopy in disgust, what he had seen actually dawned on him.

_Raven and BB?_

He walked away without saying a word.

* * *

OK that was short. There will be more to come.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

The second chapter in the alternative ending. In case you missed it, the alternative ending began in chapter 13 (the previous chapter)

* * *

Raven stirred and stretched as she slowly woke up. She opened her eyes but it was dark and she couldn't see anything. And it was quiet, way too quiet. She sat up abruptly, exposing her naked torso to the ambient air, which was much cooler than it was under the covers. She shivered, but not from the cold.

_Oh Azar, we're back already! _She panicked.

As her surroundings came into focus and her eyes adjusted for the darkness she noticed that she wasn't in the T-Jet but instead was in her own bed, in her room. Beast Boy was sleeping beside her, snoring peacefully, with a slight smile on his face. Raven felt disoriented as she looked around her room. According to her alarm clock it was 1:53 AM.

_How did I get here?_

She turned to her common law husband and shook him.

"Gar, wake up!"

Beast Boy moaned as he returned to the realm of the awake.

"Wassamatter Rae?" he mumbled, still in the arms of Morpheus.

"Gar, last I remember I was sleeping with you, naked, in the T-Jet. What happened? How did we get here?"

Beast Boy stretched and smiled at his wife. "You're still naked."

"Yes, Gar, I know. But how did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" he grinned.

"Oh Azar, please don't tell my they found us asleep in the T-Jet!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry Rae. I woke up at midnight and carried you here. No one knows what happened in the T-Jet. I think they all went straight to bed when we arrived."

"Why didn't you wake me then?" She snarled at him.

"Because: one: you were sound asleep and two: you would have freaked since we overslept."

"And I'm not freaking out now?"

"I guess. But better here than there, right?" He said as he pulled her closer to him. She was as stiff as a board at first but as he wrapped his arms around her she began to relax.

"You're lucky I'm so fond of you" she sighed before kissing him, after which she rested her head on his shoulder. Then with no warning she popped her head up.

"What about Starfire?" she asked.

"She knows I was with you. She saw you crying and sent me over to you, which I did by morphing into a mouse and crossing over via a conduit."

"I still can't believe she's willing to share you with me."

"I think she feels a little guilty."

"Guilty? About what?" she asked, the surprise clear in her voice.

"She thinks that she stole me from you."

Raven sighed. "This relationship is going to be tricky Gar, like walking on a tightrope." She then thought of Didi, who never seemed to be jealous of the time Beast Boy spent with Starfire. "I'm scared Gar, I'm not sure I can make this work."

"Don't worry Rae, we'll make it work. Now we better get some sleep. I'm sure tomorrow will be a busy day. We'll have to break the news to the others." He grinned proudly.

She laughed softly. "Robin's gonna freak. He's already worried about how to break the news to the media that you and Starfire have a baby."

She settled in next to him, stroking him softly along his side.

"I'm not sleepy Gar."

He smiled coyly at her. "So whadya wanna do?"

As he lay on his back she climbed on top of him.

"Do I even need to tell you?"

* * *

Robin and Batgirl were up early the next day and had a nervous breakfast together. He had left a message with Alfred to arrange a conference call with Batman and Commissioner Gordon, to break them the news. Batman's majordomo had replied via email earlier that morning that it was scheduled for 8:00 AM Pacific time. Dick and Barb were both dressed in their Bat Clan costumes and were hurrying to finish their meal before the video conference was scheduled to begin. The first call came in just as they were loading their dirty dishes into the dishwasher. It was Batman, punctual as always. Before they could greet their mentor the other call came in. The giant view screen in the common room displayed both incoming calls. Even behind his cowl Batman's curiosity was evident, and the Commissioner looked eager, almost as if he was anticipating something. Robin and Batgirl walked into the range of the videophone's camera.

"Batman, Commissioner Gordon, thank you for joining us today." Robin began politely.

"Good morning Robin. I take it that you have something to share with us today." The Dark Knight replied.

Barbara spoke up next. "We have some news for you." She stammered before pausing.

Commissioner Gordon broke the silence. "Well what is it? Speak up Barb!"

Batgirl and Robin both went slack jawed at the same time. After another minute of stunned silence Barbara removed her cowl.

"Dad, how long have you known?" she asked, still stunned.

Her father chuckled. "Since right after Dick, I mean, Robin, left for Jump City."

Robin opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"How did you find out?" she pouted.

"I found your costume in the washing machine one day a couple of years ago."

Robin kept trying to speak, but all he could do was gurgle.

"Relax Dick, Jim's known our identities for years. He figured it out himself." Batman snickered.

Jim Gordon laughed. "So what's this news you want to share with us?"

Barbara pulled herself together and decided to drop the bombs.

"First of all, I'm joining the Teen Titans. I'm not coming back to Gotham."

Gordon's reaction was unexpected. "So you'll be attending college in Jump City?"

She stammered her reply. "Uh, I guess."

"Sounds good. Being with the Titans will expose you to working with a large team." The Dark Knight replied.

Barbara couldn't believe how easy this was going.

"So what else is new Barb?" her father asked.

She turned to Robin and gave him a look that said 'your turn'. He looked at the two images on the screen and swallowed hard.

"Well, uh, Barb and I … we're uh …" he paused, and decided to be traditional. He coughed before continuing.

"Mr. Gordon, I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage" he blurted out, blushing as he asked.

Jim Gordon roared with laughter. Not a good sign, Robin thought. Batman was laughing too.

"I trust you already asked Barb?"

"Uh, yes sir."

"Well, then, that's GREAT!" Gordon boomed.

"The two of you will have to fly back to Gotham for the announcement!" Bruce shared. "Alfred's going to be thrilled, aren't you Alfred?" Bruce had caught Pennyworth eavesdropping on the conversation.

"An announcement?" The two young crime fighters howled at the same time. "You mean like in the social pages in the newspaper?" Barbara added.

Alfred's mug appeared on the view screen. "You don't expect the announcement of the engagement of Miss Barbara Gordon to Richard Grayson, heir to the Wayne family fortune to go unannounced? But have no worries, I can have preparations for the engagement ball ready by next week. I'll contact the printer right away to print up the announcements and invitations. 1000 should be enough, wouldn't you say Master Bruce? And I'll send the corporate jet to collect the two of you this weekend."

"Alfred brings up a good point Dick. You are my heir, and it's time for you to become more involved with Wayne Enterprises. We have a branch office in Jump City, so I'm going to have Lucius create a VP position for you there after the engagement is announced."

Robin was stunned. "But Bruce, how am I supposed to run the Titans? There won't be enough time in the day to do both jobs."

"Let someone else be in charge. Maybe Cyborg or Raven?"

Robin felt his heart sink. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to.

"OK Bruce, I understand."

"This is great news! I'm looking forward to seeing you love birds together this weekend." Gordon added. "Sorry, I gotta run, I'm already late for my staff meeting. I can't wait to tell them. Bye." Gordon's image disappeared. Alfred had already signed off, leaving Batman alone on the screen.

"Dude! You're engaged!" Beast Boy crowed. He and Raven had walked in, his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist. Their intimate closeness did not go unnoticed by Robin, who suddenly became eager to sign off with his mentor.

"Ok Bruce, see you this weekend." He said as he broke the link. She swerved back at the chromatically challenged couple.

"OK, what's the deal with you two?"

"I decided to marry Gar after all." She replied. "In fact, we already are."

"Uh guys" Robin stammered "This isn't the village, Gar can't have more than one legal wife in Jump City."

"Who said anything about 'legal'?" Raven replied. "Starfire isn't his legal wife either. We're both his common law wives."

"But California law doesn't recognize common law marriages" Barbara blurted out.

"That just makes it easier."

"Great, this is just great. The tabloids are going to have a field day with this! I can already see the headlines: "Love nest in the Tower!", "Titans Get It On!"

"Relax Robin" Raven replied "It's not they haven't trashed us before."

Robin's voice began to rise. "Yeah, except this time it'll be true!"

"We do not care!" This time it was Starfire replying. She had been in the kitchen trying to find something to feed Marie. "It is our life Robin. We do not owe anyone any explanations!"

"Fine!" Robin snorted. "I don't know if you heard everything Bruce said, but I won't have time anymore to lead the team. Until we pick a new leader I'm putting Raven in charge." He turned to the gray sorceress. "You can explain to the media about your little ménage a troi, because I sure as hell won't!"

"That will be fine." She replied in her monotone as she conjured a large black disk. "But we're going out for breakfast first. There's nothing for Gar or Marie to eat here." She said as Starfire and Gar stepped onto the disk. "We'll do some grocery shopping on the way back." She said as the disk flew out the window with its passengers on board.

Barbara and Dick stood in silence until she broke it.

"Well, that was awkward."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Let's change into our civies. Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon are going ring shopping."

"I thought you'd never ask." She said as she returned his kiss.

* * *

Galfore was in a foul mood. He walked around the throne room in the palace picking up furniture and smashing it. He had received the news first from Blackfire, and he had not believed it. It simply could not be true. At first he had ignored the report, writing it off as simply a case of sour grapes from the deposed and exiled former Empress. But the rumor mill was making its rounds in Tamaran's capital city and he had decided to put those vicious rumors to bed. He had sent an operative to Jump City to spy on Koriand'r and to his horror the rumor was confirmed: she had mated with the green changeling and had a child with him. And to add insult to injury, the report indicated that the green elf had taken a second mate, the grey demoness! As if being married to the Crown Princess wasn't good enough for him!

His operative had returned with hardcopies of the Jump City news media that confirmed the rumors, complete with photos. There was even an interview with Princess Koriand'r and the demoness where they confirmed that they were both the changeling's mates. Unable to contain his fury, Galfore punched a hole into the wall.

He summoned his prime minister and instructed him to prepare a ship for a voyage to Earth.

* * *

More updates this weekend.

Happy Thanksgiving!


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

The third chapter in the alternative ending. In case you missed it, the alternative ending began in chapter 13

* * *

Dick and Barbara arrived at Gotham late Saturday afternoon. Alfred was waiting for them at the airport in the Wayne Enterprises private hangar. The first order of business was to take Barbara shopping for a gown and accessories to wear to the ball. Dick was not looking forward to this, but he knew what his duty was. The ordeal took several hours and they did not return to the mansion until after 9:00 PM. What made the shopping trip even worse was that everywhere they went people stared and pointed at them as the news had got out quickly. The Engagement Ball was scheduled for the following Saturday and the word had gotten out. On more than one occasion they encountered the paparazzi's flashing cameras. They couldn't wait to get back to Jump City.

Much to their chagrin none of the Titans were invited to the Ball. This was unfortunately necessary, as there was no compelling explanation to be offered to the press as to why they would be invited to a party being thrown in honor of a couple they were no supposed to know. In the end it didn't matter as none of them had any free time. Raven was up to her neck in paper work now that she was the new team leader. Marie had been colicky lately so Starfire was out as well. Cyborg was busy catching up with urgent maintenance work and Beast Boy, well he didn't really care.

The next morning Dick and Barbara showed together for brunch. She had stayed at the manor and had snuck into Dick's room during the wee hours of the morning. Of course nothing escaped Alfred's sharp eyes, but he discretely kept mum about it. Her father and Bruce were already enjoying their morning repast and greeted them as they arrived. Her father had the paper in his hand, to be more precise he had the social section. He handed it to Barbara with a grin on his face. She gritted her teeth when she saw their photos in the newspaper. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Raven sat at the desk in her office, which used to be Robin's office in the tower. It was Starfire's turn and Beast Boy was spending the night with her and their daughter Marie. She took advantage of these lonesome nights to catch up on all the paperwork that piled up on her desk. This included police reports she had to review, her own reports on every Titan mission, which were now picking up as the town was getting used to the Titans being back on the scene. Then there was the matter of the Tower budget. The Titans did not have an infinite budget and she had to keep a watchful eye on expenses. And on top of all that there were all sorts of correspondence to read and respond to. She would often be up until 3:00AM plowing through all the paperwork. Beast Boy had offered to help her, but she flat out refused, saying that the last thing she wanted to do with him on the nights when she "had custody" of him was paperwork.

The Titans had unanimously voted to make Raven their permanent leader. She didn't really want the role, but accepted it graciously nonetheless. What had proven for her to be a bigger challenge than expected was dealing with the media. When she and Starfire had calmly told the reporter from the LA Times that they shared Beast Boy as a mate without either of them actually being legally married to him, a veritable firestorm ensued. They received public condemnation from local civic groups, youth organizations and so forth. Raven and Starfire even had to endure being insulted by the public. More than once they were called 'whore', 'slut' and even nastier insults by complete strangers in public. The local newspaper published editorials and letters to the editor that denounced them as 'negative role models'. The only ones to come to their defense were the weirdos and perverts.

Eventually Raven refused to talk with the press about anything besides Titans business. Whenever they asked personal questions about any of the Titans she refused to answer them, simply saying "We do not comment on our personal and private lives." Still this did not dissuade the local press from trying.

One day, she did get a personal call from Kal-El. He offered to write a sympathetic piece (as Clark Kent) about their arrangement. Raven and Starfire had mixed feelings about this. On one hand a friendly journalist would be a welcome change, but they were also concerned about stirring up the hornets' nest. The hostile journalists were beginning to lose interest in the Titans and had moved on to the next scandalous story. Sometimes it was best to let sleeping dogs lie.

Even the local fire and brimstone preachers had grown tired of denouncing them, but Raven was used to them. Being a half demoness she was never going to be popular with that crowd, so she just ignored them altogether.

But being a half demoness did have its advantages, as she learned much to her great surprise, that she had no equal in the bedroom. Gar had told her early on that she was the "goddess of love" and they literally spent hours making love on their nights. She shrugged off his complements at first but began to worry when he starting spending time with her on his "Starfire days". Things went downhill fast as he began to sneak into her room on those days to beg her for sex. She always turned him down, knowing she had to respect the agreement she and Starfire came up with to make their "joint custody" work. Still she was alarmed with this situation as she knew that Starfire had to be aware that something was amiss. Yet at the same time she was feeling a little smug. She had always stood in Starfire's shadow when it came to feminine beauty. The local tabloids had always gushed about how Starfire was 'hot' and 'sexy' and always published flattering photos of her, while they always referred to Raven as the 'creepy grey witch'; yet now she was the one Gar wanted to spend all his free time with and more. She felt empowered knowing that he lusted for her and not for Starfire. Nevertheless she had been surprised about this and did some research to understand why this was happening. What she eventually discovered both shocked and stunned her.

Deciding that honesty and openness was the way to go she decided to have a heart to heart with Starfire. She got up and walked to Starfire's room. Once she arrived she knocked cautiously on her door. Starfire opened it, smiling while she cradled Marie on her hip.

"Greetings fellow wife Raven. Would you like to come in?"

The sorceress nodded and walked into her room, noticing that Beast Boy wasn't there.

"Starfire, we need to talk about Garfield."

Starfire's face betrayed a look of concern and worry.

"Is there a problem Raven? Are you dissatisfied with the arrangement?"

Raven shook her head. "Star, has Gar been acting odd lately?"

The Princess nodded silently, her face a mosaic of sadness and she poured her heart out.

"He has lost the interest in me Raven. I do not understand why."

"What do you mean by 'lost the interest'? Are you still intimate with him?" she asked bluntly.

"He is still very attentive and sweet, but has lost all interest in physical intimacy. Has this happened to you as well?"

Raven swallowed hard. This was not going to be easy.

"No Star, I'm afraid not." She replied quietly as she watched her friend's face fall. "If anything, he has become much more lustful than ever. He has even been coming to me on your days."

"But why Raven? I have done nothing to discourage him. I have even resorted to begging him to make love with me, but he refuses."

Raven bowed her head before responding. "It's not your fault Starfire, you've done nothing wrong."

"I do not understand Raven, if it was not anything I did, then why?"

Raven sighed before dropping the bomb on her dear friend.

"It's my fault Starfire."

The Princess' eyes glowed green as she tightened her fists.

"Are you saying that you are stealing him from me? That you want him all for yourself?!"

Raven hung her head even lower. "Star, I'm so sorry. It wasn't deliberate, believe me."

"Then explain yourself!" Starfire hissed between her clenched teeth.

"It's because I'm half demon Starfire. I have supernatural abilities."

"What kind of abilities?" Starfire asked angrily. "What in X'Hal's name are you talking about?"

Raven's expression went from contrite to angry.

"Sexual abilities! Star, I just learned that because I'm a demoness I am a better lover than any mortal woman in the whole universe! Way better, OK? It's not my fault Starfire! And I didn't know about this before now! It wasn't until Gar became obsessed that I did some research and learned about this!" She shouted before she began to wail.

"I'm so sorry Starfire, really, I am."

The Tamaranian began to weep as well. The two friends didn't say a word for several minutes until their silence was interrupted by a loud ruckus coming from the common room. The two women immediately ran to see what was going on, with Starfire still carrying Marie.

* * *

They were shocked at what they saw when they entered the common room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting with about 100 Tamaranian soldiers, and were losing. The Common Room was completely thrashed. And Galfore had Beast Boy cornered and he was seriously injured. There were dozens of Tamaranian warriors lying on the floor, with deep slash marks across their lifeless bodies. The Beast had made his appearance but had been eventually overwhelmed by the warriors.

"You fight valiantly little one, I will grant you that!" Galfore boomed at the wounded changeling who was clutching his side. "But you will still pay for insulting Tamaran's honor!"

By this point Raven had instinctively gone into her demonic persona, growing until she towered above the warriors, her eyes glowing red, her teeth serrated and her black tendrils were already trapping the warriors.

"What is the meaning of this Galfore?" she thundered. "Why have you harmed my mate?"

The huge Tamaranian growled at the demoness. "You and your mate have defiled the Princess! We have come to avenge her honor!"

"Galfore! You must stop immediately! Do not harm my mate!" Starfire shrieked.

Galfore winced. "Princess! How can you possibly agree to share your mate with another woman, especially with that abomination? Can you not see that he is unworthy of you?"

"It is my choice Galfore!"

"No Princess, it is not your choice. "

By this point Raven and Cyborg had routed Galfore's remaining warriors and she was at Beast Boy's side, healing his wounds. She glared at the Tamaranian Emperor.

"Koriand'r, I am ordering you to return to Tamaran!"

"She's not going anywhere!" Beast Boy howled, while still wincing in pain.

"Don't move Gar, I'm not done healing you yet."

Galfore eye's met the changeling's. "If she does not return I will declare war on Earth."

Raven spun around, her fists balled and her eyes glowing black. "If you do that I will summon my father's fire demons. You will not be able to defeat them, I promise you that!"

"STOP!" Starfire screamed "I will go with Galfore."

Beast Boy and Raven stared at her in stunned silence.

"I must go. I cannot allow blood to be shed on my account. I know that Raven will be victorious with her fire demons, but many will die, both on Earth and on Tamaran before that happens."

Galfore nodded, his expression was still grave. "You are still wise my Princess."

Beast Boy spoke up. "But what about Marie? When will I see my daughter if she goes to Tamaran?"

Snarling, Galfore replied. "The mongrel child stays on Earth. There is no place for her in the Tamaranian Royal Court. You are welcome to keep her!"

"But Galfore…" Starfire began to plead.

"Silence Princess! I will arrange a proper marriage for you, to a suitable Tamaranian nobleman. Once you are married and have your first child I will abdicate and allow you to resume your place on the throne as Empress."

"No Starfire, you can't do this!" Raven pleaded with her. "You can't forsake your firstborn!"

"I must." The Princess sobbed. "It will be best for all."

She approached Raven and Beast Boy, handing Marie to him. She hugged and kissed him passionately as Galfore growled his disapproval. She then turned to Raven and wrapped her arms around the sorceress.

"Raven, Garfield is destined to be your husband and not mine. Will you care for Marie as if she were your own daughter?"

Raven nodded, tears streaming down her eyes. "Of course Starfire, I will"

"And will you promise to always love and cherish Garfield, and to never be cruel to him again?"

"I swear by my own life" the sorceress responded.

"Then I can leave in peace. Farewell my friends. I will always love you."

By this point the surviving warriors had already gathered their dead and taken them back to their ship. Starfire and Galfore were the last to leave. Galfore stopped at the common room door, motioning for Starfire to continue. Once she was out of earshot he addressed the 3 Titans.

"Do not come to Tamaran." He warned them. "You are now no longer part of her life. That especially goes for you changeling. She will never be yours again."

As the Tamaranian warship lifted off into space the three Titans wondered if they would ever see her again.

* * *

The Engagement Ball was in full swing. Gotham's "who's who" were all present. Dick and Barb were getting numb from all the congratulatory handshakes they had received. He thought that she looked stunning in her dress.

Alfred handed Bruce a microphone with which to address the huge crowd.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Jim Gordon and I thank you for your presence here tonight to celebrate this happy occasion with us."

Bruce paused as a round of applause was heard.

"I have another announcement to make. I have appointed Richard as the vice-president of strategic research at Wayne Enterprises' Jump City branch, where he will no doubt make his mark in the firm. Consequently we will have the wedding held in California's jewel city in a few months. We hope to see you all there."

Alfred was back in the kitchen, coordinating the wait staff's preparing to begin serving the banquet feast when he saw something on the small TV on his desk. It was a break news story, about alien Tamaranians attacking the Titans Tower and leaving with the Tamaranian Princess known as Starfire.

Alfred discretely turned the TV off and continued coordinating the wait staff.

* * *

I was on a roll yesterday evening and cranked this out. Happy Thanksgiving!


	16. Chapter 16

Raven slowly woke up. It was a grey rainy morning, her kind of day. She could hear the gentle pitter patter of raindrops against the windows in her room. Their room, she corrected herself, as the green arm draped over her chest reminded her. Rainy days had always been her favorite. Crimes were few and rare on those days, which meant she could curl up with a book and a mug of tea without being interrupted. Beast Boy knew how much she enjoyed rainy days and made sure that little Marie was not a distraction. This did not go unnoticed by Raven and she always rewarded him at the end of the day, most generously. She didn't move to get up, at least not yet. She enjoyed hearing Beast Boy breathe while he slept as much as hearing the rain drops hit the window. She closed her eyes and pondered all that had transpired since Galfore came to retrieve Starfire.

Several months had passed since Starfire's departure. Raven and Beast Boy had made their marriage legal a month after her departure in a simple courthouse ceremony attended only by Cyborg, Robin and Batgirl. She issued a simple press release regarding the wedding and made sure it was transmitted to Tamaran as well. There had been no reply from Starfire, but she did not expect one. What did arrive was an announcement of Starfire's engagement to an elderly Tamaranian Lord. The wedding no doubt was politically motivated and Raven's heart was heavy for her friend. She didn't tell anyone, not even Beast Boy, but she prayed to Azar every day, asking her to give comfort, hope and strength to the Princess. Robin was furious when he later heard of Starfire's coerced return to Tamaran, but in the end accepted that there was nothing he could have done to prevent it.

Dick and Barbara were married in Jump City as had been previously announced. The Titans had been invited to the wedding as were other local celebrities, which provided a good cover. To help with the deception they recruited Speedy to disguise himself as Robin, which he pulled off perfectly. Batgirl officially declined the invitation, citing a previous engagement in Gotham City. Beast Boy had not wished to attend the wedding, but Raven told him to let bygones be bygones and in the end they attended the ceremony and reception.

The Graysons moved out of the Tower into a mansion that Bruce gave them as a wedding present in the posh La Mirada neighborhood in the hilly area of Jump City. The demands of Dick's new job at Wayne Enterprises interfered with his duties as a hero to the point that he and Barbara were now only available for night time missions. It was also at this time that he changed his hero identity to Nightwing. He often wondered if Starfire would appear out of nowhere some 18 years in the future, chasing the time travelling villain called Warp. Cyborg had tried to explain to him that it wouldn't happen, as they lived in a different timeline than the one she had visited.

Being that they were now shorthanded, Raven debated whether or not to bring new members into the team. Jinx had approached her now that she was in charge and mentioned that she and Wally were interested in joining the Titans on a permanent basis. Raven wondered about the pair and bounced the idea off Gar one night before they went to sleep. He thought that it was a good idea as he had a lot of respect for the pair's abilities. Also since Batman had pretty much staked his claim on Dick and Barb he reasoned that the Grayson's eventual return to Gotham was inevitable. He bet his wife a European vacation that Dick would eventually wear the cowl and become Bruce's replacement as Batman.

Raven and Beast Boy's relationship continued to blossom, and it brought out the best in both of them. Raven seemed a lot less tense than before, even though her workload had increased dramatically. The others had expected her to become even more withdrawn and repressed because of her new role as their leader, but the opposite had happened. Cyborg wise cracked, out of her earshot, that her good mood was the result of "regular nightly lovin'", and Jinx had angrily told him to shut up. The couple did face a few challenges nonetheless. One of the few speed bumps they hit together was in trying to conceive a child of their own. Cyborg had recruited the best minds in S.T.A.R.R. labs to help with this endeavor. Raven's hybrid genome proved to be a tough nut to crack for the lab's geneticists. One scientist, named Meredith Cromwell, suggested that Beast Boy try a strategy similar to what he had done to impregnate Starfire. Since he couldn't morph into a half human hybrid like Raven she had suggested he morph into a demon. Raven vetoed this right out of hand, citing the traumatizing effect it would have on Beast Boy's psyche. The scientists vowed to continue looking for a solution.

But the real elephant in the living room was Didi, which no one in the Tower dared to mention to the couple. The Doom Patrol had made no progress in finding out what her fate had been, which only complicated matters even more. On a couple of occasions they had come close to apprehending the Brotherhood of Evil, but there had never been any sign of Didi's presence. While Didi had not been officially given up as lost the consensus in the Tower was that she had almost certainly perished during the nuclear blast. The lack of closure weighed heavily on Raven's mind.

As Gar stirred and began to wake up Raven decided that now was the time to discuss Didi with her husband.

"Gar, do you think of Didi?"

Beast Boy had just opened his eyes, and was still stretching as he gathered his senses. While still stretching he replied.

"I'll never forget her, if that's what you're asking."

"No, of course you'll never forget her. That's not what I'm asking. Do you think of her returning, being found by the Doom Patrol?"

He hesitated before sitting up and answering her question. "I know what you're thinking Rae. I want you to put your mind to rest. If Didi ever comes back I won't take her on as my wife, even though we were married in the village."

She ran her fingers through his now near shoulder length hair and kissed him on his forehead. "I can't help but feel selfish, but I don't ever want to share you again, not even with her."

He drew her into a soft embrace. "Rae, when we married at the court house, I promised to forsake all others. That includes Didi."

"She'll be heartbroken, you know?"

"I know, assuming she's still alive. Some days not knowing drives me crazy."

She looked at him with a sad expression on her face. "Me too Gar, me too".

* * *

Two more years had passed. While Raven remained in charge of the team she had changed her look allowing her hair to grow long and had switched to a white cape and hood with a white leotard. She had full control of her powers now and had switched from using her dark energy to the white energy she had used to defeat her father. Her figure had matured now that she was in her early twenties and Garfield had no complaints about his wife's athletic yet curvy figure. Beast Boy had also fully matured and was now quite muscular. He was now also a few inches taller than her now, which suited her fine.

As her husband had predicted Dick and Barbara had been recalled to Gotham and were now reintegrated with the Bat Clan. They would never return to the Titans. Jinx and Kid Flash had been able to stop bickering for enough time to get engaged and since then they seemed to get along a lot better, much to Raven's relief. It was going to be challenging enough finding adequate replacements for the formerly part time Bat Clan members, the last thing she needed was to have to replace Jinx and Flash as well. She stared out the window in the common room and sighed, before she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"You OK Rae?" he asked his wife "You seem a bit distant lately."

She turned around and hugged him while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gar; I guess the job has been getting to me lately." She replied and she nuzzled her face into his chest and inhaled deeply, savoring his unique scent.

"Well I'm not surprised, all work and no play makes Raven a dull girl."

She looked up into his eyes. "You're right, I need a break."

"You need a vacation! How about we take 30 days off and go to Europe." He knew that she had been dying to visit Europe's best museums and other historical sites.

"But what about the team?"

"Let Cyborg run it for a while. And I don't just mean while were gone. You've been busting your hump running the Titans for almost three years now, you deserve a break."

She knew he was right, yet she knew it would be hard letting go. She now understood why Robin had become so anal retentive about the team. It was a huge responsibility and she had taken it personally. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"It is time for a change, isn't it? What about Marie? She'll come with us right?"

"Sure, why not?" he grinned.

Marie had become quite a handful as she was a mischievous child. She had been able to fly before she could walk and often made her parents chase her around the Tower. She also had demonstrated the ability to morph like her father and she was always morphing into kittens and puppies, which made her very popular at the preschool she attended. She had also grown close to her step mother. Raven found that she enjoyed being called 'mommy' by young Marie, especially since she had now given up all hope of having a child of her own. She thought that Marie looked a lot like Starfire and was already wondering how she and Beast Boy would someday explain to the green child that her biological mother was an Empress on an alien world.

The news of Starfire's ascent to the throne had been broadcast throughout the entire galactic quadrant with much fanfare. Dignitaries from all known worlds, except Earth, had been invited to the coronation. The press release included pictures of her with her consort and their newborn son, who was now the new Crown Prince. Raven was irritated by this, as she felt that Marie was the true heiress to the throne. This would probably never be of course, as the people of Tamaran were too racist to have a green skinned Empress. They'd have an evil Empress like Blackfire, but X'Hal forbid that their Queen have a few stray strands of changeling DNA in her blood. Raven shuddered at the sight of Starfire's consort. He was an old prune who looked old enough to be her grandfather. Raven showed the pictures to Beast Boy, who also shuddered at the sight.

"Poor Star." He moaned. "This totally blows. Why couldn't Galfore set her up with a young guy?"

"Because young guys aren't rich and powerful Gar. I did some research into this geezer. He's some kind of Duke who owns half the farmland on Tamaran. Galfore chose him to strengthen Starfire's imperial dynasty."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "It's so unfair Raven. Star deserves better than some old creep who doesn't love her."

"I know." She acknowledged. "But look on the bright side. She'll easily outlive him. Maybe then she can pick her own consort."

"I wish we could visit her."

"Me too. We just need to be patient. Time is on our side. And maybe on Marie's side too."

"What do you mean Raven?"

"Think about it Gar, your daughter is the true Crown Princess. Once Lord Octogenarian is history she might be able to claim her birthright."

"Our daughter." He corrected her. "I suppose that will be up to her when the time comes. But I hope she doesn't choose that. She belongs with us, here on Earth, and not with those nasty Tamaranians."

She smiled and decided to change the subject. "So are we still going on vacation?" she asked in her monotone drawl, which she still hadn't dropped.

"You bet! Let's go tell Cy first, then we can go see a travel agent. How about if we take a cruise instead of flying there?"

"We'll need more time." She replied.

He looked at her crossly. "Rae, we both have over 100 days of unused personal time off. Cyborg won't mind, if anything he's been chomping at the bit to run the Titans."

She drew him back into a hug "Sure, why not. It sounds romantic."

* * *

OK, this was kind of a segue chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

The fifth chapter in the alternate ending. In case you missed it, the alternate ending began in chapter 13

* * *

Cyborg was walking around the common room with a big grin on his face. He could swear that the sun was shining a little brighter than normal and that the two pizzas he had for lunch just tasted better than they usually did. It was a good day to be a Titan and it was an even better day to be Victor Stone. Just two hours earlier Raven had quietly walked up to him and in her flat monotone voice had told him that he was the new leader of the team! He was so glad that he never complained about when she and BB made the two backed monster in the T-Ship. He knew that she had later returned to eradicate any lingering evidence of that amorous encounter, and had done a superb job. Had he opened his big mouth back then Jinx would probably be the new leader and not him.

As he stared out the large windows at the sparkling bay that was crowned with its trademark suspension bridge he allowed his mind stray down paths that he shouldn't ever allow it to explore. He wondered what it was like to be married to someone like Raven. She hadn't changed a lot over the years. Just the fact that she handed the keys over to him in such an emotionless way made him wonder if anything made the girl feel excited. One thing was for certain, Raven never showed her hand. He recalled the one time she dropped her guard and he had shot her down:

"_Cy, be honest with me. If he comes back, do you think I might have chance with him?"_

"_No, I don't, I really don't. I know it's not what you want to hear Raven, but he's a sensitive guy and you've really hurt him. He's never gonna trust you again."_

He regretted ever saying that to her. He could still see the pain in her eyes that had also slipped past her emotional firewall that day. His only consolation was that he had been dead wrong that day.

"What's wrong Cyborg? I'm sensing a wave of regret coming out of you. Are you having second thoughts about taking over the team?" The familiar monotone asked him.

_When did she walk in here?_

He turned to face her ever stoic face.

"Nah, it's something else, something way in the past."

He scanned his "little sister" with both his real and artificial eyes. As usual there was nothing on the surface that betrayed what she was feeling underneath.

"Are you happy Raven?"

Her firewall slipped again, as she was not expecting this question. She raised her hood and turned partially away from the tin man, always a clear sign that a nerve had been hit.

"What do you mean Cyborg?"

"It's not a loaded question Raven. Are you happy with your life?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Uh, cuz I'm your friend and I care about you."

She lowered her hood and sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"I am." She cracked a small smile for him. "That's not to say that there haven't been bitter disappointments in my life, but I am happy overall."

He smiled back at her. "How are things between you and the grass stain?"

She sighed. "Don't call him that Cy, he hates that nickname."

"Sorry, but you still haven't answered my question."

She gave him a look that said he was trespassing, but replied anyway.

"You know me Victor, I like to keep that private, but I'll tell you this: I'm very happy with him."

Cyborg grinned. "Who would have thought that the two of you were meant for each other?"

"For me at least, it couldn't have been anyone else." She sighed before continuing. "He on the other hand, well, let's just say I consider myself lucky."

Cyborg was now sitting next to her. "I'm sorry about what I said years ago about you not having a chance with him. I was wrong, and I'm glad I was wrong."

"He is so forgiving Victor; especially after all the cruel things I did to him. I guess I should follow his example." She hugged and kissed Cyborg on his still human cheek. "I forgive you, big brother. But I also thank you. I needed that kick in the butt."

As he hugged her back he knew what the bitterness was she mentioned. The scientists at S.T.A.R.R. labs had officially given up on helping the Logans conceive a child. They had told Raven and BB that it was too difficult and beyond the current state of their scientific knowledge. As always Raven received the bad news stoically and showed no trace of emotion. BB had later confided in him that Raven had wept bitterly in the privacy of their room later that day.

She released him. "I need to go; I still have to pack for the trip."

"You guys have a great time and don't worry about things here. Everything will be under control."

"You'll do great Victor; I have no doubts about it."

He watched her walk away. He was still curious about what happened between those two behind closed doors. For all he knew she was the greatest lover in the world. BB never complained, unlike some other guys he knew who were always complaining about their wives.

Cyborg shook those thoughts away. It was none of his business and he now had a team to lead. He was in charge now and he had a few ideas of his own. Raven had been an efficient leader. She was thorough and inspired confidence in the team, but she wasn't an innovator. Vic thought that she had allowed the Titans to stagnate and he had ideas on how change that. He wouldn't tell anyone that a lot of his ideas were learned at the Hive Academy when he spied on them. Just because Brother Blood was the enemy didn't mean he lacked good ideas.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon and the Logans had arrived earlier that day in Prague. It was the twenty-first day of their European excursion and they had been having a grand time. The trip had started off on a transatlantic cruise out of Gotham aboard the Queen Mary II. When Bruce got wind that they had booked passage aboard the famous ship he secretly upgraded their berthing to premier class with all expenses paid, which they did not find out until they checked in. Their stateroom was the epitome of comfort and luxury. A huge floral arrangement greeted them as they entered the room. There were two envelopes lying next to it. One was marked "Open me first" which Raven did. The envelope contained a card from Bruce with a greeting written in his own handwriting: 'Enjoy your time off, you deserve it. Bruce.'

"A peace offering from Bats?" Raven asked in her monotone as Beast Boy opened the other much fatter envelope, which was stuffed with 20,000 Euros for the trip.

"Looks like it. He also left us some pocket money to spend." He replied, flashing the cash in her face.

Raven sighed. "I guess he heard that you gave away all your savings to the villagers."

"That wasn't very smart of me, was it?"

"No, but it was very selfless of you." She said with a kiss. "It's a good thing I still have my savings though."

The oceanic crossing had been a delight for the 3 of them as Raven spent her time either reading or being pampered at the ship's spa while Beast Boy spent the daytime with Marie, exploring all the activities to be found on a super luxury liner. Raven would join them occasionally for an activity, which always turned out to be fun. Marie especially loved the pools and they spent plenty of time splashing each other. During the evenings Raven would cast a small sleeping spell on Marie and they would go out while she slept.

They did find it a little hard to have some privacy in the ship's public areas. Beast Boy found himself signing a lot of autographs while Marie showed off her morphing skills to the other children and their parents as they ooh'd and ah'd. Raven never cared for dealing with the public and spent most of her daylight hours either at the spa or reading on their private balcony. The evenings weren't as bad for her as the other passengers were often too busy to notice them.

Their first stop had been in London and Raven was in hog heaven as she visited the major museums. Beast Boy took Marie to Legoland one day while Raven spent most of the day at nearby Windsor Castle. She inadvertently caused a ruckus when she flew around the castle grounds under her own power, as the local police did not knew who she was, especially since she was not wearing her hero costume. She was approached by the castle police just outside the chapel and identified herself, after apologizing for the diversion.

Their next stop was Paris; where in addition to visiting the Louvre they also took a side trip to Disneyland Paris at Beast Boy's insistence, which they all enjoyed. The rest of the journey included stops in Brussels, Cologne, Munich and now Prague. They would round up their trip with stops in Budapest, Venice and finally Madrid before heading home.

Raven had found a café on the main plaza in Prague that served both Bohemian and vegetarian cuisine. Their waitress recognized them (it was the pointy ears, Beast Boy insisted) and made a big fuss, which drew the attention of the other customers who ended up hounding the Logans for autographs or to pose for pictures with them. They reluctantly agreed and after 15 minutes they were done. The café manager apologized to them and offered them a free meal for being such good sports. Raven ordered Svíčková and Gar had a chef salad made with tofu. After they had finished their meal Raven read the local newspaper and drank some coffee while Gar had taken Marie to buy her a balloon from a vendor. The paper was in the local Czech language but Raven had learned some Polish a few years back and found the two Slavic languages to be similar enough that she could comprehend what was in the daily she had in hand. What caught her eye was a story that described a burglary that had occurred at a nearby NATO military base. Several detonators, the kind that could trigger a fusion bomb without creating radiation, had been stolen. This reminded her of the bomb the Brotherhood of Evil had detonated in the Ivory Coast, which also had generated very little harmful radiation. When Beast Boy and Marie returned with the balloon she told him about her finding. He shared her concern and suggested they go to the base to offer their assistance.

They drove their rental car to the base, which was 30 km away from Prague. At first the guards at the entrance to the base didn't believe they were who they claimed to be. It didn't help that they weren't in their hero costumes and had a small child with them, and for some odd reason the guard was not compelled by their gray and green complexions. Since they kept insisting that they were there to help with the detonator thefts the guard summoned the officer on duty who came to the guarded gate. He too was skeptical until they demonstrated their powers to him. Now convinced he led them to the Commandant's office which was in the heart of the base. They left their car at the gate and rode with the lieutenant in his Land Rover. The Commandant's office was in a plain, drab building that appeared to have been built during the days when Czechoslovakia was a communist state. The office itself was a no frills military affair with a large desk that had a model of the B2 bomber on it. The Commandant's name was Jacques Pierot, he was a general in the French Army and was the epitome of a Gallic gentleman. He greeted the Logans and invited them to sit down before offering them some coffee, which Raven accepted.

"I am honored that you wish to speak with me. How may I be of service?"

"We are curious about the detonators that were stolen. We have reason to believe that the Brotherhood of Evil might be behind the theft" Raven replied.

"I see" Pierot replied. "Isn't the Doom Patrol supposed to be on the Brotherhood's trail?"

"They are." Beast Boy confirmed. "But they have been known to give the Doom Patrol the slip once in a while. And I am technically still a member of the Doom Patrol, even if I am not currently on active duty."

"Very well." The general motioned them to follow him. "I have something to show you."

He led them into a conference room and turned on a flat panel TV that was connected to a video player.

"We have footage of the theft. As you will see the thief is very skilled and agile. She was able to evade multiple detection systems until she penetrated the secure warehouse."

The screen came to life and displayed the exterior of a vault. The mystery agent appeared and placed a small device on the vault door. The agent ran out of the camera's view and the bomb exploded, shaking the camera. The thief somersaulted into the vault and collected the detonators. She was in and out of the scene in less than 20 seconds.

"She was very deadly. She killed 9 guards before reaching the vault." the general commented dryly.

He opened a manila folder and pulled some photographs out. "We actually captured her face in a couple of video frames". We enhanced the images and got a decent picture of her." He handed Raven and Beast Boy each a print of the shot. He saw both of them go wide eyed as they examined the photos.

"I take it you recognize her?"

"Nooo, it can't be." Raven moaned.

Beast Boy stared at his copy, tears dripping down his face. He didn't say anything, but there was no mistaking who it was. The assassin thief was Didi.

* * *

So I didn't kill Didi off. But it's worse! She's evil now! EVIL!! Bwahahahahaha!

OK, that was childish, but fun.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

The sixth chapter in the alternate ending. In case you missed it, the alternate ending began in chapter 13

* * *

"Didi?" General Pierot asked.

"A friend from the Ivory Coast. She was kidnapped by the Brotherhood of Evil three years ago." Raven replied. "It's just inconceivable that she would or even could do such a thing". Raven lamented.

The General glanced at Beast Boy who was still dripping tears. "And how is she related to your husband?"

"I was married to her once." The Changeling replied.

"I see."

"I wonder if that was really Didi?" Raven remarked.

"Rouge?" Beast Boy croaked, still choking back his tears. "Why?"

"I don't know." She replied. "All we do know is that the Brotherhood of Evil is involved. I'm sorry General, but I'm afraid there isn't much more we can do right now to help you. We are on vacation and aren't prepared or equipped to engage the Brotherhood right now."

"I'll get in touch with the Doom Patrol ASAP. Maybe they can do something with this information." Beast Boy added.

The General leaned back in his chair. "Actually, you have been most helpful. At least we now know who we are up against. The lieutenant will take you back to the gate." He handed each of them a business card. "Please feel free to call me if you discover anything new. I hope the rest of your vacation is pleasant."

The General remembered well how the Brotherhood had almost detonated a fusion bomb in Paris a few years ago and that the two young adults seated before him had been instrumental in saving the "City of Light" from total destruction.

"And before you leave, I wish to personally convey my gratitude for saving Paris from the Brotherhood of Evil."

"À votre service." Beast Boy replied.

The Logans got up and bid the General farewell.

* * *

The drive back to Prague had been a quiet one. Marie was sleeping in her car seat while Raven drove the Fiat 500 they had rented for the trip to the military base. She had to since Beast Boy had never learned to drive a car with a manual transmission. The country side was beautiful but they didn't even notice it. Once they arrived she parked the car in the hotel's underground garage and he gently retrieved Marie from her car seat, being careful not to wake her.

The hotel lobby was elegant and spacious, not surprising since Bruce had also upgraded their hotel accommodations for the trip. It was mid afternoon and the lobby was quiet except for the clerk who was waving at them and calling out "Mr. & Mrs. Logan, there is a message for you!" Raven approached him with a quizzical look on her face and took the sealed envelope from him. It was completely blank except for the words "For the Titans" that had been hand printed on it.

They continued onto their room. Raven opened the door with her card key and held it open while her husband entered carrying Marie to her crib. Before she entered she heard Beast Boy's voice call out in surprise. "Steve, Rita! What are you doing here?"

Raven rushed in after him and confirmed with her own eyes that Mento and Elasti-Girl were indeed in their room. Raven and Rita exchanged glares while Beast Boy stepped into the alcove where Marie's bed was kept and placed his daughter in it. Everyone remained quiet until Beast Boy gently closed the folding doors between the alcove and the suite's living room.

"What are we doing here? Apparently the same thing you are, tracking the Brotherhood of Evil." Mento informed the couple.

"Actually, we're supposed to be on vacation." Raven replied in her monotone. "But we do appear to be a step ahead of you. We've already been to the military base where the thefts occurred."

"Report!" Mento barked.

Raven glared at the two Doom Patrollers. "In case you have forgotten, I don't and never have worked for you. And Gar hasn't been your ward for a long time."

Rita bristled at Raven's defiant reply. "Aren't you a little miss know it all?" She hissed at the sorceress.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven growled as her eyes began to glow red.

Mento and Beast Boy both intervened and separated their wives from each other. Beast Boy dragged Raven off to the suite's main bedroom while Steve and Rita stayed in the living room.

"Dammit Gar, let me go!" Raven protested without actually trying to break free. He did release her, but only after closing the bedroom door behind him with his foot. He had become very strong, Raven noticed.

"What's the matter with you Rae?" he asked in an exasperated voice.

"She's what's the matter!" she whined as she crossed her arms and turned away from him. "And whose side are you on anyway?"

"Duh! I'm on your side!" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her around, but she shrugged it off and pulled away.

"You have a funny way of showing it. You dragged me away like I was a child! Didn't you hear what she said?"

She turned around of her own accord and faced him. He was angry, and she knew that he was angry with her. He had never looked this way before in their three years of marriage.

"Yes Raven, I did hear what she said. And I'm going to demand that she apologize to you. But you two were about to start a cat fight! And in case you didn't notice Steve dragged Rita away as well."

Raven sighed. "Since when are you the level headed one?"

Beast Boy ignored her remark and opened the bedroom door. "Just wait here, I'll be right back". He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Rita had broken free of her husband's grasp. "Blast it Steve, I thought we were on the same page when it came to her."

"We are." He replied. "But we aren't going win any points with Garfield if we act this way. He's made his choice Rita."

"I know Steve, but for goodness sake, she's a demon! He can't possibly understand what he's gotten himself into!"

Mento took her hand and squeezed it. "I don't like her either Rita, but they've been married for three years now. We might have to get used to her."

"You can get used to her. I won't. She's bad news Steve, she's going to hurt him, I just know she will. You saw how she treated him when they were younger."

"I know Rita, but anything we do now will just make things worse."

* * *

Raven heard some shouting through the closed door. The walls in the hotel were solid concrete and the door was a thick solid wood piece. She was able to discern the words 'apologize', 'never' and 'witch'. She also sensed that Marie had woken up and was disturbed by all the shouting, which the folding doors to her alcove did not block. She phased into her room and picked up Marie, who was beginning to cry. She cradled her adoptive daughter and calmed her down. The "conversation" could definitely be heard through the thin folding doors.

"_Look Rita, whether you like it or not, Rae's my wife."_

"_Garfield, you could have done so much better. Why did you break up with the Princess? She was so nice and sweet and she's your daughter's mother for heaven's sake!"_

"_You already know the answer to that! Are you trying to piss me off?"_

"_Rita, just let it go. They're married and we have to accept it."_

_There was a pause before she answered._

"_OK Steve, for your sake I won't say anything again."_

"_That's not good enough!" Beast Boy thundered. "You owe her an apology!"_

"_You aren't serious?" She replied in a stunned voice. "Garfield, I practically raised you! You can't expect me to do that." _

_Raven heard Beast Boy's voice lower to a deep growl. "Rita, I know that you are my adoptive mother, but if you do not apologize to Raven right now I will never speak to you again."_

Tears welled up in Raven's eyes. She was ashamed of herself, first of all for doubting him and secondly for putting him into a position where he had to choose between her and his mother, even if Rita shared part of the blame for that.

"_I never thought it would come to this Garfield, but fine, I'll apologize. Just never forget all that I do for you."_

Raven knew that was her cue to return to the bedroom. With Marie still in her arms she phased back into the bedroom and not a moment too soon, for the door opened just seconds after she had returned. Beast Boy noticed that she had Marie in her arms and gave her an inquiring look.

"You woke her with your shouting."

Steve and Rita entered next. She had an expression on her face that was so sour it would have curdled fresh milk.

"Raven" her mother in law addressed her. "I won't make any pretenses here. I know we don't like each other and we don't have to pretend that we do. I'm sure even Garfield can accept that."

The sorceress stared at her blankly and didn't say a word. Rita then continued.

"What I accused you of was uncalled for. I apologize" Her act of contrition was as dry as a burned piece of toast.

"Apology accepted." Raven replied in her monotone. But Rita wasn't done.

"There's something else I want to say. I will only say it this one time, but it's long overdue." Both Beast Boy and Mento cringed, not knowing what to expect.

"I don't trust you Raven. For years I've watched from afar while you abused and bullied my Garfield. There was all that footage from Tokyo where you actually struck him, more than once in fact."

Raven hung her head. She could not refute what her mother–in-law was saying.

"So I'm warning you Raven, and I'll only do it this one time. If you ever hurt him again or break his heart, you will be sorry. Very sorry."

Beast Boy was livid. "What the hell? You call that an apology?" He lunged forward but stopped as Raven had grabbed his wrist.

She handed Marie to him and faced Rita.

"Rita, I have already asked Gar for his forgiveness. He forgave me on the condition that I promise to never abuse him again, which is a promise I have kept."

Rita stared at Raven unmoved. She could feel the anger and hurt emanating from her mother-in-law. She did love Garfield and was truly hurt by the way Raven had treated him.

"I now understand that Gar wasn't the only person I hurt with my past cruelty. I'm sorry that I hurt you too Rita. I can't make any excuses for what I did. What I can do is promise you that I will love your son until the end of my days and that I will always give him the honor and respect he deserves."

Rita was dumbfounded. Raven had clearly caught her off guard.

"Thank you Raven" Steve replied. "You have no idea how much what you just said means to us."

Beast Boy drew Raven into a hug and kissed her.

"Well, now that we are one big happy family again, how about you two share with us what happened at the base?" Mento asked, this time more diplomatically.

Raven sat down on the bed after taking Marie back from Gar. She had amazingly fallen back asleep. Raven recalled the time when Starfire fell asleep while they were searching for Billy Numerous. When a Tamaranian was sleepy she had to sleep. It was one thing Raven was grateful for, Marie always slept like a log.

"It was definitely the Brotherhood of Evil." Beast Boy debriefed Steve and Rita. "The thief was caught on camera and this is what she looks like" he said as handed them one of the prints General Pierot had given them.

"Who is she?" Rita asked.

"It appears to be Didi" Garfield replied in a sad tone.

"The native girl you married?" Steve gasped.

"It might be Madame Rouge in disguise." Raven interjected. "We still don't know what Didi's fate actually was."

The envelope that Raven had picked up at the front desk was on her nightstand, where Beast Boy had placed it after dragging her to the room. She picked it up and opened it. There was a single page in it, apparently printed on a laser printer. Several photos fell out of the envelope, which she quickly glanced at with an alarmed expression on her face.

"Rae, what is it? What's wrong?"

She didn't respond as she was reading the letter.

"Gar, we need to go home immediately" she said as she handed him the page.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

The seventh chapter in the alternate ending. In case you missed it, the alternate ending began in chapter 13

* * *

The flight attendant had just collected their dinner trays before Beast Boy headed off to the restroom; he couldn't wait after drinking 5 cans of soda pop. The meal had been quite good, but that wasn't surprising since they were seated in Premier Class on the double deck Airbus A380, the largest passenger airliner in the world. They had cut short their European vacation and cancelled their return trip on the ocean liner that they would have boarded in Lisbon ten days from today. The flight was a non-stop from Frankfurt to San Francisco and would take a solid 11 hours.

There was no line for the Premier class lavatory and Beast Boy was soon able to return to his compartment. The A380 had small private compartments in Premier class, similar to those found in a Pullman train car. The compartment had 4 oversized seats that could become completely horizontal and were actually comfortable to sleep in, which is what Raven and Marie were doing. Raven had teleported them, along with their luggage from Prague all the way to Frankfurt, in Germany to catch the plane and it had exhausted her. Dinner had been served 1 hour after takeoff and the two female Logans had fallen asleep after they consumed their meal. Another flight attendant stopped by and asked Beast Boy if he would like a glass of Port wine, which he did. She came back with it promptly and asked him if he needed anything else.

He replied that he was fine for now and thanked her. She hesitated for a moment and pulled a small booklet out of her apron.

"Mr. Logan, could I trouble you for your autograph?"

"Hey, no problem!" he replied cheerfully. He saw her nametag: 'Monique', and opened her autograph book. It was well populated with names he instantly recognized: Tony Blair, Hillary Clinton, Mel Gibson, Meryl Streep, Cristian Ronaldo, Wayne Rooney, Franz Beckenbauer, etc.

He smiled and added his John Hancock to the book: "To Monique. It was a pleasure flying with you! Regards, Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan"

He handed the autograph book back to her. "Come back later and you can get Raven's autograph too." He told her with a smile.

Monique left with a grin on her face as Beast Boy sat down in his seat with the glass of Port still in his hand. He took a sip of it and "ahh'd" with pleasure. Raven had introduced him to the pleasure of a good Port wine during the trip, and he had been pleasantly surprised. He made a mental note to have Monique bring one for Raven to have when she woke up later and maybe a refill for him too.

As he got comfortable he picked up the envelope from the table next to his seat. He pulled the letter out and read it again, for the umpteenth time. He had already faxed a copy to the Tower and to Nightwing as well. He read it again:

_**Dear Titans:**_

_**By now you must know that your friend Didi has joined the Brotherhood of Evil. It was not easy for us to win her over to our cause, but she eventually saw the light, especially after we showed her that Beast Boy had abandoned her and would not be coming to her rescue. She was most heartbroken when we showed her the news that Beast Boy had entered into a monogamous relationship with Raven and married her in a America. Some might call this change of allegiance 'Stockholm Syndrome', but we just call it common sense. And do not delude yourselves into believing that it was Madame Rouge who acquired the detonators disguised as Didi. Then enclosed photographs will remove all doubt from you regarding this matter.**_

_**In closing this little missive I have some more good news to share with you. The Brotherhood of Evil will be bringing the struggle between Evil and Good to your home community of Jump City. You will get to see Didi up close and in action, but I must warn you she has been enhanced. She used more than good looks to eliminate those incompetent guards on the base.**_

_**We look forward to meeting you in battle Titans. And remember, in the end Evil always prevails!**_

Beast Boy looked at the photographs. They would have Cyborg analyze them to see if they were forgeries when they got back. The worst one of them all was a picture where Madame Rouge and Didi had an arm over each other's shoulders, while holding a copy of the International Herald Tribune, open to page with the story of the detonator theft.

He agonized, second guessing himself. He had failed Didi, leaving her in their clutches for over 3 long years. He couldn't begin to imagine what they had done to her. Enhanced? What the devil did that mean? Genetic enhancement? Radiation? Chemicals?

He rubbed his forehead. Those monsters had taken a sweet, loving girl and turned her into a monster. Raven had already warned him that they would be using Didi as bait to capture him. The Brain had a passionate hatred for the green changeling and Raven had spent most of the evening hammering into his head that Didi was probably already lost to them. While he knew she was right he couldn't stop thinking about his first love.

He finished his Port and slipped the photos and letter back into the envelope. He paged Monique and asked her for two more Ports, which she quickly produced. He put one aside for Raven and slowly savored the other one, after which he reclined in his seat and dozed off.

* * *

The airliner had arrived on time at San Francisco International airport. After plowing through immigration and customs the Logans finally emerged into the terminal, Raven was carrying Marie while Beast Boy pushed a trolley with their luggage. Cyborg had told Beast Boy that he would send someone to pick them up and bring them down to Jump City on the T-Ship. They both looked around the terminal for a someone familiar face in the ocean of faces, and after 10 long minutes they found her. Their "ride" turned out to be Jinx. She was dressed in civies and was wearing her pink hair in a pony tail.

They greeted each other after which Jinx led them to a limo that was waiting outside. The T-Ship was down the freeway at the San Jose airport.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't get permission to land the T-Ship at SFO." Jinx apologized as the limo hurried down the freeway into the heart of Silicon Valley. "At least it's a Sunday, so there shouldn't be any traffic. It won't be long until we're on our way home."

"Are we home yet mommy?" Marie asked Raven.

"Not yet sweetie." Raven said as she rummage through a large bag she brought into the car with her. "Why don't you read this while mommy and daddy talk with your Aunt Jinx?" she said as she handed her a hardcover version of 'Green Eggs and Ham'. Marie opened it and began to read it out loud: "I am Sam … Sam I am ..."

Jinx grinned then turned her attention to the Logans. "The Tower is on full alert. Titans East have joined us as well as a few honorary Titans as well. Bats sent Dick and Babs back to help out as well. There is some additional help that showed up unexpectedly.

"Really? Who?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Green Arrow for one, but there are others. We're totally gonna kick the Brotherhood's keisters." Jinx snickered.

Raven sensed that the pink haired spell caster was hiding something, but she could tell it wasn't bad news and decided to just let it go for now.

"How's Cyborg doing?" Raven asked instead.

"He was kind of freaked out at first, but once the Cavalry arrived he chilled." She replied.

Within a few more minutes they arrived at the San Jose airport and pulled up to the Wayne Enterprises private hangar, where the T-Ship was ready to go.

* * *

The flight to Jump City took only 30 minutes and soon the familiar shape of the Tower was visible on the horizon. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was getting low, its reflection dancing off the bay as thousands of shiny speckles. Beast Boy had roused both Raven and Marie midway through the flight after just 3 hours of sleep, to give Raven a chance to fend off the jet lag this time. Even though she had asked him to wake her she wasn't a happy camper when the wakeup call arrived. Once the cobwebs were out of her head he offered her the peace offering he had saved for her earlier, which she gladly accepted.

Jinx had become a competent pilot and gently landed the T-Ship in the rooftop hangar in the Tower. Cyborg was there to greet them and once the pleasantries had been exchanged he led them to the common room to greet the other Titans as well as Nightwing and Batgirl. Just before they were about to enter the common room he stopped them.

"Guys, we have a surprise for you. One I'm sure you're gonna like."

He stepped out of the way and the sliding doors opened. The room was crowded and the quickly saw Bumblebee, Hot Spot, Kole, Nightwing and Batgirl, Kid Flash, and many others.

Raven was the first to see the "surprise". She was sitting on the circular couch, with her back to them. It was her hair that gave her away, as she was not wearing her usual attire. She stood up and turned around, a huge smile on her face and a toddler in her arms.

"STARFIRE!" Beast Boy shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran towards her. His path was blocked by three burly Tamaranian bodyguards that appeared out of nowhere, armed with their sharp, alien weapons. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Outsiders are not allowed to approach the Empress!" The three guards warned in unison.

"This is my home and I'll approach whoever I want to!" Beast Boy snarled back.

Starfire stepped forward and admonished the guards "Have I not told you that these people are friends?" Her voice sounded strange, too formal and too stiff. As if she was someone else. The softness was missing. She handed the toddler to the chief of the guard.

She walked past her guardians straight to Beast Boy. She stopped right in front of him, gazing deeply into his eyes. Her hair was styled differently, woven into dozens of tiny braids. She wore the 'M' shaped face crown she had won from her sister and later passed onto Galfore and wore the same Tamaranian battle armor as the day when they had all first met.

She wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and drew him into a tight embrace as she whispered into his sensitive ear: "I have missed you, my beloved." She released him and kissed him on the cheek. She then moved onto Raven, who was carrying Marie and hugged her as well.

"Dear Raven, it is good to see you again." She looked at the child in Raven's arms. "My little Marie, my heart has ached for you all these years."

Raven felt a lump in the pit of her stomach and once again her emotional firewall failed her as Starfire was able to read her like a book.

"Do not worry friend, I have not come to take your daughter from you." The Empress whispered with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But Starfire, she's your daughter, your firstborn. You have every right to take her with you."

"And you have raised her as if she were your own daughter. I cannot take her from you, and I need not to, for I now have a son." She motioned to the head guard, who brought the toddler to her and placed him in her arms.

"This is my son, the Crown Prince of Tamaran."

"What's his name?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire looked at the changeling and smiled. For a moment she looked like her old self, warm and soft.

"His name is Garfield."

Beast Boy and Raven went bug eyed when they heard that. Raven reacted first.

"Doesn't your husband have a problem with that name?" she asked.

"My husband died shortly after Garfield's birth, before I named him. I would have come to visit sooner, but there were many affairs to get in order on Tamaran. There were many suitors who wished to become my next consort, but I rejected them all. This led to a civil war which only ended recently. For now, there is peace on Tamaran."

"Well, that's quite a story Starfire." Raven replied uneasily.

"Does Prince Garfield know that he has a half sister?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, he does not. Few on Tamaran know of Marie's existence. I wish I could publicly acknowledge her as my daughter, but it would be too dangerous, as my opponents would try to use her to undermine me, and maybe harm both of you in the process. Someday if my position becomes stronger, then I might be able to acknowledge that she is a Princess of Tamaran."

Beast Boy and Raven both felt a void in the souls for their dear friend. They realized that her life no longer belonged to her. She might be the Empress of Tamaran, but she wasn't free nor was she happy. She was a figurehead with a role to play. She ruled her planet and had produced an heir, but she would never experience love or joy. It was self evident that seeing them was one of the few joys she had experienced since her departure.

Raven gazed into her husband's eyes and realized how lucky she was. She was barren but she was married to her true love and had adopted his daughter as her own.

"So what are your plans Star?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I must return soon to Tamaran, within a few days at most. I do not know when we will be able to meet again. But I will leave 12 of my finest warriors to help you do battle with the accursed Brotherhood of Evil. I know that you shall be victorious and will recover Didi from their clutches!"

Starfire could tell that Beast Boy looked troubled about what she had said.

"Beloved, what troubles you? Please tell me."

It dawned on Raven that she didn't care for Starfire calling her husband 'Beloved'. They had once shared him, but that was over three years ago and Raven was now feeling very protective of her monogamous marriage to Gar. Out of respect for their long running friendship she said nothing.

"Star, we're not sure Didi wants to be rescued." Beast Boy replied. "She's joined the Brotherhood of Evil, and they've given her powers."

Starfire frowned. "Yes, I have been told of this. But we should not give up hope for our friend."

Nightwing stepped forward.

"Starfire is right. We should focus on defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, but we can't give up on Didi. At least not yet."

* * *

Thanks to all my readers! This story just crossed the 4000 hit mark with 139 reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

The 8th chapter in the alternate ending. In case you missed it, the alternate ending began in chapter 13

* * *

Cyborg returned from the Tower's forensics lab and entered the common room with a glum look on his face. He had the envelope that Raven received at the hotel lobby in Prague in his hand and looked around before entering. He slowly walked to the front of the common room, just in front of the giant TV and turned around to face the motley crew of superheroes that was assembled. The room was abuzz as the Titans and their guests chattered away, speculating about the Brotherhood's motivation for revealing their plans to the Titans. Vic scanned the Titan crowd: originals, eastern and honoraries, plus Starfire and her Tamaranian Phalanx. He made eye contact with Raven, whose facial expression said it all: _you're in charge now._

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat, but no one seemed to notice. He cleared his throat a second time, with similar results.

"Shut up y'all!" he shouted, and within a few seconds the din died out.

"That's more like it." He paused before continuing, fidgeting with the envelope in his hands.

"I've analyzed the pictures. If they're forgeries they're good ones, cuz there were no tell tale signs of image modification."

A chain of hushed whispers made its way around the room.

"Which means that Didi has joined the Brotherhood of Evil." He confirmed.

"But a question remains. Why did they tell us they are coming to fight us here, in our hometown? Any ideas?"

"Let's look at this from an outcome perspective." Batgirl replied as Starfire stared at her with steely eyes.

_She was good enough for him, but I was not?_

"It was predictable that we Titans would hunker down here, preparing to do battle with them. Why would they want us to do that?" Barbara asked.

Starfire stared at the couple, now married almost three years. Richard was beginning to look like the Nightwing she had met in the future: tall and muscular, with long hair and a deeper voice. Seeing them together only reinforced her sense of solitude, of not having a soul mate. A reminder that she had once had briefly known the comfort of a man's embrace, a man she loved and who loved her back. She had known this joy twice in her life, but now she had nothing. She was an Empress, doomed to be alone. There were plenty of young men back home who were willing to be her boy toys. She could have a whole harem if she wanted, but that wasn't what her heart longed for. Right now she only wanted one man, and he was already married to a friend, and they were happy together, raising her daughter. She turned away and wiped away her tears before anyone could see them.

"If we're all together it would be easier to destroy us all at once." Hot Spot volunteered.

"Not all of us!" Red Star corrected him. "Some of us are very resilient and could survive anything they might try to use against us, even a fusion bomb."

"What about that black hole machine they once had?" Kid Flash asked. "If we're all in one place wouldn't they be able to suck us all away at once?"

"Wally brings up a good point; it might be prudent to separate into groups." Nightwing replied.

"I'll find us some alternate lodgings." Cyborg interjected. "It's too late to do it today. So we'll all stay here tonight at the Tower." He looked across the room until he saw Beast Boy, who had a data pad in his hand. Cyborg loved technology and had supplied each Titan with a data pad, which was basically a wireless computer that was no bigger than a clipboard, and almost as thin.

"Hey BB, any word from the Doom Patrol?"

Beast Boy looked up from his data pad. "I just received an encrypted message from Mento. He says the Brotherhood doesn't have the parts they need to make a black hole machine like last time."

"OK then, let's get some rest. Logans! You must be jet lagged. Get some shut eye. Everyone else, it's not your bedtime yet, but don't stay up late. We have a big day tomorrow. Dismissed!"

* * *

The day had caught up with Raven and Beast Boy. They had only slept a few hours in the past two days, but it was the only way to overcome the jet lag. They would get a nice long sleep tonight and wake up early tomorrow, and hopefully their inner clocks would adjust.

Beast Boy was finishing up in the bathroom, brushing his teeth while Raven got Marie ready for bed, which was easy as the young Tamaranian was exhausted. Raven then headed for her chest of drawers to find something to change into. She found an old night gown she hadn't worn in a while and threw it over her shoulder along with some fresh underwear, as all her newer nightwear was still packed in the luggage and needed to be laundered any way. She was tired but wanted to take a shower before turning in and headed into the bathroom as Beast Boy trudged out, wearing his old dinosaur pajama bottoms. After quickly showering and drying off she slipped on her underwear followed by the nightgown, which made her groan.

_It's tighter than ever!_ She moaned under her breathe. It wasn't just because she had gained a few pounds during the trip. Raven's figure had changed over the past three years. She stared with a frown at her reflection in the full length mirror in the bathroom, which was slightly fogged up by the residual steam from her shower. _My boobs are huge! And look at my hips._ She thought to herself, as she stared unhappily at her voluptuous figure in the mirror. Starfire had once remarked to her "Friend Raven, you have the child bearing hips" when Raven had long ago tried, in vain, to squeeze into a pair of the Tamaranian's blue jeans. It was worse now, much worse. _What good are 'child bearing hips' if I can't get pregnant._ She thought bitterly to herself.

Raven removed the snug nightgown and tossed it on the floor. She charged out of the bathroom in a foul mood, bracing herself for a cat call from her husband. _He'd better not; I'm so not in the mood._ She opened a drawer and rummaged through it, until she pulled out one of his T-Shirts and slipped it on. She wondered why he didn't say anything about her partial nakedness and turned around to inspect the situation. Beast Boy was reading something on his data pad, with a grin on his face.

"What is it?" She asked as she slipped into their bed.

"It's a message from Meredith Cromwell, remember, the geneticist from S.T.A.R.R. labs"

"I remember her; she wanted you to morph into a demon. Talk about bad ideas. What does she want now?"

He handed her the data pad with a grin on his face. "See for yourself."

She took the data pad and began to read it, her eyes growing wide as she worked her way through the missive.

_**Dear Mr. & Mrs. Logan,**_

_**I heard through the grapevine that you are back in town. I have some very good news to share with you. We believe that we have solved the puzzle regarding combining your genomes and think that we can now help you conceive a child. It would have to be in-vitro of course; but Raven would be able to carry the child for the full nine months. I have to return to Metropolis tomorrow afternoon, but I do have some free time tomorrow morning, at 10 AM here at the local branch office of the lab. I can then explain everything to you in detail. If you can't make it, let me know. I'll be back in town in 3 weeks.**_

_**Dr. Meredith Cromwell, Ph.D.**_

_**Principal Geneticist, S.T.A.R.R. Labs**_

Beast Boy saw Raven's eyes tremble from the excitement she was feeling and trying to contain. She then tossed the data pad aside, threw her arms around him and began to sob. She didn't say anything and didn't have to as he pulled her closer as he lied down on his back, resting her moist face on his shoulder. Finally, she spoke.

"Gar, we can have a baby." Her voice warbled with excitement. "A baby of our own."

Beast Boy kissed gently her around her Chakra stone. "Marie's gonna be excited to have a sibling."

She nervously looked him in the eyes. "Gar, I'll still love her as if she were my own, you know that, right?"

He kissed her again and pulled her in closer. "I know. I'm not worried."

She began to run her delicate hand around his hairy chest, and tracing patterns on it while a smile grew on her face.

"Gar, are you tired?"

"A little bit, why?"

She looked into his emerald eyes while she began to undo the draw string on this pajama bottoms with her right hand.

"I was just wondering if the Beast wants to come out and play?" she asked with a purr.

He smiled back. "I think he does."

* * *

The three Logans arrived early at the local lab branch office the next morning and checked in with the receptionist, who informed them that Dr. Cromwell would be with them shortly. The lobby was uninviting and felt sterile with its marble floors and Scandinavian style furniture. Raven had never felt so jittery in her whole life, not even when she faced down her father on that fateful day. Beast Boy noticed her right knee was bouncing up and down. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Her leg stopped moving.

The lobby door opened and a smiling Dr. Cromwell made her appearance. She greeted her guests and asked them to follow her to her office, which was a spacious corner room with floor to ceiling windows at the end of the hallway. The furniture was also modern and the office reeked of antiseptic.

"I'm glad you could make it. I can see from your expressions that you're excited."

Raven took a deep breath before responding. "Doctor, you have no idea."

"And who is this little one?" She asked, looking at Marie, who was busy reading "Fox in Socks" while sitting on the floor.

"Marie is Gar's daughter from a previous marriage. She'll be four next month" She replied.

"I see. We'll I think we can help you grow your family even larger." She said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in" she called.

An African-American woman dressed in clean room garments entered the room, carrying a tray with some lab specimens on it. She was wearing her head covering and a face mask.

"Just leave the samples on the credenza." She ordered the lab tech. "Now where was I? Oh yes!"

She reached in Beast Boy's direction and both her arms shot out, stretching at a vertiginous speed. Within a split second both her fists connected with Beast Boy's face, knocking him against the wall behind him, where he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Rouge!" Raven hissed as she conjured her white energy, ready to strike back at the elastic woman. She saw a flash of movement from her peripheral vision. It was the lab tech, who struck Raven in the head with a spinning heel kick. Raven's vision went black, except for all the stars she was seeing. Before the attacker's foot connected with her head Raven saw her face, as the mask had been removed.

It was Didi.

Raven threw up a shield around her as she struggled to regain her senses, and not a moment too soon, as it had blocked a thrust side kick that was meant to finish her off. Her vision was still blurry, but she could see that Madame Rouge already had Beast Boy in her clutches. She then remembered Marie and began to scan the room for her, but heard her before she saw her.

"Leave mommy and daddy alone!" Marie shrieked.

"Or what, little one? Will you throw your book at me?" Rouge taunted her in her natural voice with its normal accent.

Raven then heard a familiar sound. One she hadn't heard in years.

Rouge gasped as two star bolts hit her square in the face, forcing her to drop Beast Boy, followed by two more blasts that sent her crashing through the window. Marie was flying now, and she pummeled Didi with more star bolts, which she barely dodged as she retreated from the room performing seemingly impossible acrobatic maneuvers.

Raven leaped up and grabbed Marie, landing next to Beast Boy's still unconscious form. She flung her cape over them and they phased out of the room and soon reappeared in the Tower's common room.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

The 9th chapter in the alternate ending. In case you missed it, the alternate ending began in chapter 13

* * *

"My head…" Raven moaned as her vision slowly came into focus. She could hear a rhythmic beeping sound in the background as the room came into view. She gingerly lifted herself up into a sitting position while rubbing her head. She felt awful as she scanned her surroundings, her head wouldn't stop throbbing. She was in the infirmary and she could see the sun setting through the window, reminding her that she had been unconscious for hours. She saw Starfire approach her, carrying Marie in her arms.

"See my precious, your mother is OK" the Empress reassured the little girl.

"Starfire" Raven continued to moan as she gingerly examined her bruised face with her fingers. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us. You teleported yourself with Garfield and Marie into the common room, and immediately collapsed."

"Where is he?" she asked, the fear was evident in her voice. "Is he safe?"

Starfire nodded towards next bay in the infirmary, which was surrounded by a curtain. The telltale sound of an Electro Cardio Graph machine was coming from his bed.

"He is seriously injured. Cyborg says that he suffered multiple concussions and has a small fracture in his skull."

Raven leaped out of her bed, dressed only in her hospital gown. He legs felt rubbery and she almost lost her balance but recovered as she made her way to her husband. She gasped as she parted the curtains and saw him. His head was bandaged and he was connected to a ventilator.

"Gar…" her voice trembled as she approached him. She gently kissed him on the cheek as she felt a chair slide in behind her, which she gratefully accepted and sat down on. "Don't worry my love, I'll heal you."

"Perhaps you should wait until you have recovered your strength." Starfire reminded her. "The healing takes much out of you as it is taxing, and you have not done the healing trance."

Raven shook her head. "No, he needs me now. I'll be fine." She said softly as the blue light began to emanate from her hands and enveloped his head. She gasped as she sensed the extent of the damage. There were multiple fissures in his skull.

_Thank Azar! His brain isn't damaged. Rouge will pay for this, even if it's the last thing I do._

After several minutes Raven felt ready to faint from the effort and just as she was about to give up Beast Boy began to stir and moan. Starfire put Marie down and began to remove the ventilator from Beast Boy's mouth, while Marie hovered over to Raven and hugged her.

"Is daddy OK mommy?" she asked. Raven responded by wrapping her arms around her and kissing her on the forehead.

"He will be sweetie, don't worry. But he still needs to rest. He's OK, thanks to you. You saved him sweetie."

Beast Boy coughed once the ventilator had been removed. He moaned, obviously still in pain, as he opened his eyes.

"Rae, Marie, you're safe." He whispered as Cyborg came charging into the room. He quickly examined the green changeling.

"Looks like your magic's done the trick once again. I wish I could do that." He told Raven as he put his instruments away. "You can take him back to your room once he feels up to it. So what happened?"

"Madame Rouge happened. She impersonated Dr. Cromwell and ambushed us. Gar was caught completely off guard and Didi clobbered me."

"Yeah, you still have a bruise on your face. Didi did that to you? So what happened next?"

Raven grinned. "Marie saved us. She kicked Madame Rouge's butt!"

"Please elaborate, dear Raven, I wish to know more!" Starfire was unable to conceal her pride for her daughter.

"She hit Rough with several star bolts, and chased Didi away. You should have seen her aim. It was fantastic!" Raven gushed, also proud of her adoptive daughter.

Starfire hugged her daughter. "Marie, you are a hero!"

Cyborg chuckled. "She sure is Star; she's got Titan written all over her."

Beast Boy was now sitting up in his bed, with Marie sitting happily in his lap. Raven sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him repeatedly.

"While you guys were asleep I contacted my dad at S.T.A.R.R.. Dr. Cromwell is safe and sound in Metropolis. And I have more good news. She was planning on coming out here to see you guys. They really have solved your genetic puzzle. Apparently Madame Rouge got wind of it and used it to lure you guys into her trap."

"I'll call her later once I'm back in my room." Beast Boy remarked as he gave Raven an even tighter hug.

"Has there been any sign of the Brotherhood of Evil this afternoon?" Raven asked just a second before the Tower alarm went off.

"You had to ask!" Beast Boy teased her as he slipped out of the infirmary bed. "Where's my uniform? I can't go fight the Brotherhood of Evil in a hospital gown."

Cyborg scowled at the Logans. "You two aren't going anywhere except to your room to rest. We got it covered" he shouted as he ran out the door, his huge body leaving a wake behind him. Beast Boy's gown waved like a flag.

Starfire giggled.

"What's so funny Starfire?" Raven asked.

"I had forgotten how cute Garfield's green butt is." She said as she walked out of the room with Marie. "Go rest. She will be safe with me."

* * *

Cyborg was the first to arrive at the ops station and was furiously typing away as the rest of the team and the Tamaranian guards arrived. There were three separate incidents: Rouge and Didi had broken into the local Wayne Enterprises facility, Monsieur Mallah and Plasmus had infiltrated the local nuclear power plant while General Immortus and his droid army were attacking the local prison, no doubt trying to free some former members of the Brotherhood that were imprisoned there.

"Nightwing and Batgirl, take 3 guards and stop Rouge and Didi, capture Didi if you can. Jinx and Wally, you take three more guards and head to the power plant. I'll take the other four guards and secure the prison. We're spread thin so everyone be careful, and that also goes for the Tamaranians. Titans Go!"

The extended team split up and headed to their destinations.

Immortus and his army were no match for Cyborg and the four Tamaranian warriors. They did manage to spring Cinderblock free but no one else managed to escape. Immortus lost over half of his army before giving the order to retreat. Cyborg was upset that Cinderblock escaped, but reminded himself that dozens of super villains remained securely contained in the prison and that Immortus had failed.

Wally and Jinx had a rougher time at the power plant. Mallah and Plasmus had some local help as Johnny Rancid and Billy Numerous had joined them. The Billies and Rancid kept the heroes occupied while Mallah was able to procure what he had come for: several kilograms of plutonium. Once he had what he wanted he left quickly, leaving Billy and Rancid behind to be captured. Jinx was furious that she and Wally had failed. The Brotherhood now had plenty of deadly plutonium in their possession and she shuddered at the thought of what use they would put it to.

Things were getting intense back at Wayne Enterprises. Rouge and Didi were trying to steal an interdimensional oscillator. This device was a prototype, the only one of its kind in the world. Nightwing and Batgirl had no idea what the Brotherhood would want it for, but they wouldn't let them steal it without a fight. A fight which turned out to be fierce.

It wasn't clear what the Brotherhood had done to Didi, but her newfound hatred for the Titans was matched only by her now super human abilities. She appeared to have the strength of a Tamaranian and Batgirl's fighting skills. She could now speak English as well.

"So how are Garfield and Raven?" she asked with a sneer as she dodged a twin bolo attack. "I would have captured them had it not been for the little girl's distraction. Raven fled with them, like the coward that she is."

"Didi, how could you do that your friends?" Batgirl shouted. "What did they ever do to you?"

"Garfield abandoned me! He ran off with Raven! She stole him from me!" Didi howled in reply as she launched a lightning fast attack against the duo while the Tamaranians engaged Madame Rouge, who ran into the bowels of the building while the warriors gave chase. "I hate him! I'll never forgive him!"

"Didi, we tried to find you, we really tried. But there was no trace of you, anywhere. Eventually we thought that you had been left behind to die in the explosion."

"Well you idiots guessed wrong." She said bitterly. "I was their hostage. I resisted until they showed me that Garfield married Raven after Starfire returned to her home world!" They had moved their struggle into a large conference room and she smashed the table with her fist.

"Didi, what did they do to you? How did you get so strong?"

"My real friends provide me with an elixir that temporarily gives me the strength, the strength that I will use to destroy all of you."

Didi prepared to launch another attack when the 3 warriors, who were looking battered, entered the room.

"We have failed! Madame Rouge took the oscillator and escaped." The leader reported as the three aimed their weapons at Didi.

"Looks like your 'real friends' have ditched you." Batgirl said. "Didi, surrender and we'll help you. Don't make us hurt you."

Didi laughed. "I can defeat the five of you, you are no threat." She said as she prepared to pounce. Before she could move a blast of blue energy hit her and knocked her out.

"Booyah! I thought you might need some help."

Nightwing grinned. "Your timing couldn't have been better. How did the other missions go?"

"Cinderblock broke out of prison but no one else escaped. Mallah was able to steal almost 8 kilograms of plutonium and escaped as well."

Batgirl sighed. "Madame Rouge also got away with the oscillator."

"Well, at least we got Didi. Let's take her back to the Tower and find out what happened to her."

* * *

Beast Boy stood nervously outside the high security containment cell where Didi had been placed. The cell had a "visitor's box" inside which shielded the visitor from the prisoner behind a thick wall of super strong transparent polymer. Raven touched his shoulder.

"There's no point in waiting." She reassured him.

He nodded and pressed the button to open the door. The visitor's box was small and space was tight as the Logans entered it. Didi was resting on a mattress that was lying on the floor. She heard the visitor's door open through a few slits in the transparent wall. She got up slowly. Cyborg had identified the chemical compound that the Brotherhood had used to enhance Didi's strength. It was similar to the compound the Gotham based villain known as Bane used, but without the bulking effects associated with the notorious Venom. Cyborg also told them that an after effect after it wore off would be mental and physical sluggishness, which was now wearing off.

"Didi? Are you OK?" Beast Boy asked with trepidation.

"OK? How am I supposed to be OK? I'm locked in here and you're outside with her."

"Didi, as soon we think it's safe we'll let you out." He reassured her.

Didi began to weep. "Why did you abandon me Garfield? Why did you give up on me?"

"I thought you were dead." He stammered. "The Doom Patrol tried to find you, but they couldn't. Didi, I'm so sorry, but I'm married to Raven now, and in America …"

"…you can have only one wife. Yes, I know. So where does that leave me?"

"Didi, the Brotherhood of Evil, they've harmed your soul. The damage they've done to you is beyond our skill to heal." Raven spoke up. "We're going to have to send you somewhere you can be helped."

Didi spat in Raven's direction, her saliva splattered on the partition. "You just want to keep me away from him. You know I'm his true love. But you will not keep him from me, Witch! My love for him will overcome your evil enchantments and spells."

Raven didn't flinch and remained silent. Even in her demented state Didi was beautiful, and her threat to take him back sent a shiver down her spine. She could still hear them making passionate love back in the village. He knew that Beast Boy had loved her.

"Let's go Raven. Dr. Cromwell's coming at 3PM."

She gratefully kissed her husband. She sometimes wondered if he was an empath, but knew that it was his animal instincts and sensitivity that that made him aware of how she was feeling. He had just told her that he wanted her to bear his child. Not Didi.

She hooked her arm in his. "It's almost time. Let's go." She said as they walked out of the visitor's box. Before they closed the door, Didi got in the last word.

"He'll be mine Witch, you'll see."


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

The 10th chapter in the alternate ending. In case you missed it, the alternate ending began in chapter 13

* * *

Mento paced back and forth in the common room. A week had passed since Didi's capture and she had been sent off to Arkham Asylum in Gotham. While it killed Beast Boy to know that his childhood sweetheart was locked away he knew that if anyone could rehabilitate her, it would be the Psychiatrists at Arkham. Raven hadn't said much but was glad she was gone. Didi was a goddess, or as close to being a goddess as any mortal could be, and Raven felt threatened by her.

Raven had been spending extra time meditating lately, dealing with her insecurity and jealousy. Even Starfire, who had renounced all claims on the green changeling, made her feel uneasy when she spent time with Beast Boy. At least she had stopped calling him 'beloved', but Raven knew they had a special bond ad had shared an intimacy that she had yet to share with her husband: bearing a child together. Raven couldn't shake her own self perceptions from her thoughts. She considered herself plain, harsh and unlovable. She really couldn't understand why Beast Boy had chosen her. She saw Rita sitting at the opposite end of the room and was reminded that someone else in the room also believed she wasn't good enough for Beast Boy.

They had an appointment next month in Metropolis with Dr. Cromwell. Raven had been prescribed fertility pills, which would cause her to have multiple ovulations. The plan was to harvest multiple ovum when she ovulated next month, as well as collect sperm samples from Beast Boy. After that the scientists would try to conceive a child with the materials and some help from science. Once the lab had a healthy embryo the couple would return to Metropolis to have it implanted in Raven's womb. But that would have to wait until they dealt with Brotherhood of Evil.

"We now know what the Brotherhood of Evil is up to." Mento announced. "They're building a machine that can open portals between parallel universes. And they're building it here in Jump City."

"What is the purpose of this portal machine?" Starfire asked. She had delayed her return to Tamaran. "Are they planning on fleeing from this universe?"

"We wish. I was able to read Rouge's mind the last time we encountered them. They're planning on bringing their counter parts from other dimensions to our reality."

Cyborg gasped. "But there are an infinite number of parallel universes."

"That's right Cyborg, which means that in theory we could wind up facing countless Brains, Mallahs and Rouges."

Raven played the skeptic. "Who says those parallel villains will cooperate with our Brotherhood of Evil? Who gets to be in charge?"

This time Negative Man answered. "They have that figured out. They're only going to target universes where Earth is about to be destroyed. They'll make their doppelgangers an offer they can't refuse."

"Come with me if you want to live?" Beast Boy quoted the Terminator movies.

"Yes Garfield, in a nutshell that's their strategy." Mento replied. "We have to locate where they are assembling this device and destroy it!"

"Do you have any leads?" Batgirl asked.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Mento replied. "They stole the plutonium to power their machine. We have located a radioactive signature in the abandoned cannery row section of town. We should look there first. But we need to be cautious. They know that it's impossible to hide the plutonium, so I'm sure they're expecting us."

"If its stealth we need then we should attack them after dark." Cyborg opined.

"I agree." Mento replied. "While everyone else rests Cyborg and I will study the layout of the building and put a plan of attack together. Let's meet here at midnight to review the plan and then we'll strike."

* * *

Nightwing kicked off his boots as he sat on the edge of the bed in his old room, which was still full of his old Robin paraphernalia. The closet still had his old uniforms on hangers, gathering dust. He had abruptly abandoned his old Robin gear when he became Nightwing and moved out of the tower. Nightwing scanned the rest of his old room. It was still full of his old possessions. For some reason Raven and later Cyborg had never ordered to have his old possessions packed away. The room had become a time capsule, one that reminded him of a time when he had been the Titans' leader and even their friend. Now he was unsure of what he was to them, especially to Starfire.

Cyborg had swapped out his old twin bed for a queen sized mattress and bedding, so that he and Barbara wouldn't be too cramped when sleeping. Speaking of Barbara, she was in the shower and he was considering joining her when the water had been shut off. He would have to move quicker next time. For now he would have to be satisfied with a nap with her, and if the Fates smiled upon him he might get something more.

He noticed the icy glares Starfire had been throwing in Barbara's direction since they returned to help the Titans fight the Brotherhood of Evil. He had never apologized to her for what he had done. Many years had passed since he committed that colossal act of sheer stupidity, yet it was clearly evident that she was still hurting from his selfish act. He knew what he had to do and slipped his boots back on.

"Barb!" he shouted as he headed out the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"OK" she shouted back, over the din of her blow dryer. Don't be gone for long."

"I won't" he promised.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were trying to take a nap, but he was able to sense that she was far too agitated to fall asleep as she kept tossing and turning. She smelled different, the way she did when she was troubled, which seemed to be happening a lot lately. She emitted an acidic smell that he could detect with his enhanced olfactory glands. He had learned to identify most of her moods by the way she smelled: happy, sad, angry, fearful, tense, lustful, etc. He could even sense the degree of intensity of the mood from her aroma, and it didn't matter how much lavender perfume she sprayed on, he could still smell her moods.

"What's the matter Rae? Are you worried about the mission tonight?"

She stopped tossing and turning and faced him. As usual her face did not betray how she was feeling. The only time she ever let go of her mask was when they made love. It was impossible to wear the mask when she howled from the intense pleasure he gave her so generously, with so much love.

"No, it's something vain."

"Well, you might as well tell me, or we'll never get any sleep."

"OK, but promise not to laugh."

"Scout's honor." He replied.

"You never were a Boy Scout!" she accused him.

"Just tell me." He chuckled.

Raven sighed. "Ok, here goes, don't laugh. Do you think I'm attractive?"

"Attractive? Do you even need to ask?"

She sat up in the bed, her eyes locked with his.

"Yes, I do."

"Well of course I think you're attractive. You're beautiful Rae. Why are you asking me this? Is something wrong?"

"Think about it Gar. I'm not the only lover you've ever had, and let's be honest here, how many guys have had two beauties like Didi and Starfire in their bed? Most guys would consider themselves unbelievably lucky to have had just one of them. You know that you're the only lover I've ever had. No one else has ever expressed true interest in me or even asked me for a one night stand. Not even that stupid emo boy I met at the dance club. And thank Azar Malchior never really had a humanoid body. Had I done it with him, well I would have been scarred for life."

"I'm sorry Rae, what are you trying to tell me?"

She sniffled. "That I'm not good enough for you."

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?" he asked. "But I don' get it Rae. We're going to Metropolis next month to conceive our child. Doesn't that tell you how I feel about you?"

"It does, but at the same time it reminds me that I'm seriously flawed, defective, damaged goods."

"Raven, stop it! Whose finger has my wedding band on it?"

"Mine" she said softly.

"Then stop worrying. OK? Now let's just relax and take a nap. I have a feeling that something big is going to happen tonight. We need to be sharp."

Raven curled up next to her green mate. "Ok, you're the boss."

"I am? Since when?" he snickered. He then noticed that her aroma had changed. He began to caress her body and noticed that the aroma was intensifying. He kissed her, chastely at first, but soon with a lustful zest he hadn't felt in a while.

"You must be. I'm already feeling much better." She moaned softly as she reciprocated and her hands began to explore his figure.

* * *

Dick trudged down the long hallway with trepidation. As he got closer to Starfire's room he was less and less sure about what he was about to do. It had been a long time since he lived in the Tower, and walking alone through it at night brought back many memories, and more than a few of those involved Starfire, and the many happy times they shared together. A happy past he had discarded like an old banana peel. He knew of course that the past was gone but that didn't mean he wasn't overcome with regret.

He knew that breaking up with her had been the right thing to do. He had been raised in the Bat Clan, which was the root of his anal-retentive obsession with fighting villains. He knew that while he had deeply loved Starfire they wouldn't have worked out as a couple. She was too carefree while he wasn't like that at all. Getting back together with Barbara had been the right choice. They were two birds of a feather so to speak. But he had hurt Starfire by breaking up with her in such a cowardly fashion. He owed her an apology.

He snapped out of his thoughts to find himself at her door. He knocked softly on the door and after a few seconds it slid open, revealing the Empress of Tamaran, who looked very out of place in her old room which was still decorated the way it was when she was a teenager, with cute hello kitty posters still on the wall. He again wondered why Raven hadn't ordered the empty rooms to be cleaned out. Maybe she wasn't the ice queen everyone made her out to be.

"Hello Nightwing. What can I do for you?" Starfire's voice was as cold as Mr. Freeze's lair.

"Hi Starfire. May I come in?"

She looked him over, as if deciding what to do next. Finally she spoke up.

"You may enter, but be quiet, I do not wish for little Garfield's sleep to be interrupted."

He nodded and practically tiptoed into the room.

"What do you wish to speak with me about?"

"Something that is long overdue. I owe you an apology Starfire."

He paused. The look on her face said "Don't stop".

"I'm sorry that I broke up with you, and that I did it in such a cowardly way."

Her face betrayed no emotion as she heard those words. After a couple of minutes she spoke up.

"It is too late Richard. I do not accept your apology. You hurt me and tossed me aside like I was a piece of garbage. I now know that we would have failed as a couple, and maybe you were right in that breaking up was the right thing to do, but you did it in a cowardly way and hurt me, and for that reason I will never forgive you.

Dick hung his head in shame.

"Fair enough." He whispered "You have every right to feel that way."

"I fell for your good looks and self confidence Richard. You were a natural leader and having been raised in the Royal Court of Tamaran I was taught that was the only trait that mattered in a man, or at least the one that mattered the most. But I learned the truth, and the truth is that Garfield is ten times the man you are. He fought with Galfore when he came to take me forcibly take me back to Tamaran, and even earned Galfore's respect, even though he was not victorious."

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I guess I'll leave now."

As Nightwing approached the door Starfire called out to him.

"Richard, did you ever really love me?"

He paused for a long moment, and without turning around he replied.

"I did, and I still do."

"You have no idea of what you missed, of what you could have had." She replied. "As my beloved would say 'Your loss Dude'!"

Nightwing punched the door open button and left without saying a word.

* * *

Hope this chapter wasn't too touchy feely. We are getting close to the showdown with the Brotherhood and there will some surprises in store. Stay tuned.

And thanks for all your reviews and hits! The story is getting close to the 5000 hit mark and 'Tough Times in Jump City' is just a whisker's away from 10,000 hits!


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

The 11th chapter in the alternate ending. In case you missed it, the alternate ending began in chapter 13

* * *

It was now midnight and the team began to assemble in the common room. The TV was on and it displayed an aerial view of the cannery building, with several sections highlighted. Mento and Cyborg stood in front of the display while the Doom Patrol and the Graysons sat at the front. Starfire and her warriors sat in the back and she had young Garfield sitting on her lap. Wally and Jinx had set up shop by the kitchen counter as the Kid Flash stuffed his face with a midnight snack. Nightwing saw her elbow him and overheard her say "Can't you think of anything besides eating?"

_They're just like an old married couple. Damn, I miss this place!_ He thought to himself, knowing well that Bruce would summon them back to Gotham as soon as the Brotherhood of Evil was subdued.

The Logans were the last to arrive. Raven was carrying Marie and handed her to Starfire to watch over while they were away. They quickly moved over to where Jinx and Wally were sitting, and joined them at the kitchen counter.

"OK, I see we're all here. First I want to go over the layout of the building, after which we will discuss strategies and assignments." Cyborg announced to the assembled heroes and warriors.

Mento stepped in and began to describe the building.

"As you can see this is your garden variety fish canning facility. The building is subdivided into various large sections." He pointed at the screen with a laser pointer. "For instance, this is where the fishing trawlers deliver their catch; this is the sorting room, followed by the cleaning and processing room which is next to canning room, which leads to packing room and shipping warehouse."

Mento paused. "But the room that is of greatest interest is the holding room. It was a refrigerated warehouse where excess fish could be held prior to being processed. It is underground to reduce the cost of keeping the fish cold. It's the best room to hide something in and the easiest to defend."

Cyborg spoke next.

"The trick is going to be getting into the holding room without being noticed. BB and Raven you're the best candidates for the job. Between your teleportation and morphing skills you should be able to sneak into the holding room undetected. Once you're in the rest of us will attack the Brotherhood of Evil from the outside. This diversion should give the two of you enough opportunity to destroy the portal machine and get out."

"Sounds too easy." Beast Boy interrupted. "What's the catch?"

"The catch" Mento replied "Is that you will have to recover the plutonium from the machine before destroying it. Otherwise we will have a nuclear holocaust on our hands. And unlike the bomb that was detonated in the Ivory Coast this would be a fission explosion. They don't get dirtier or more radioactive than that!"

"Nice." Raven muttered under her breathe. "I hate nukes."

Cyborg handed Raven a small back pack. "This back pack contains the explosives you'll need and some special pouches, courtesy of S.T.A.R.R. labs, for storing the plutonium in. Remember, only one kilogram per bag."

Raven took the back pack and slipped it on. Beast Boy would morph into something small and hitch a ride with her.

"Ok then" Mento continued. "We will set up a command outpost 1 block south of the cannery. Once we are ready we will signal Garfield and Raven to teleport in. Once they have successfully inserted themselves they will notify us. Upon receiving the signal we will attack with everything we got. The key is to distract the Brotherhood and to get as many of them as possible out of the holding room to make Garfield and Raven's job as easy as possible."

"It should take us an hour to get to the command outpost. You guys sit tight and be ready for our signal." Cyborg instructed. "You got that?"

Raven and Beast Boy nodded.

"Starfire, you will be here alone with the children. If anything happens and the Tower comes under attack, barricade yourself in the safe room. No heroics! Your job is to keep the kids safe. Got it?"

"We will be safe my friend." Was her reply.

"OK, everyone else, it's time to move. Remember that stealth is of the utmost importance. If they detect us the operation will be blown" Mento finalized as he motioned everyone to get going.

Rita approached Raven and Beast Boy before heading out. She pulled her adoptive son into a hug and said just two words: "Be careful". She then turned to Raven and hugged her as well. "You be careful too, and keep him safe."

Raven was a little surprised by the hug, but reciprocated the gesture. "Don't worry, I will."

Rita left and the room felt quiet and empty. Now they had to wait.

"We will leave you so that you may prepare to do battle. I will take the children to the safety room now."

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around the Empress who hugged him back and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Be safe my beloved."

She then turned to Raven and hugged her too, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Be safe my sister."

"We will Starfire, we will." Raven promised her.

Raven and Beast Boy kissed Marie goodnight, telling her that Aunt Starfire was having a slumber party for them in the basement. Marie yawned and kissed her parents good night as well.

Starfire collected the children and left for the safety room. After the doors closed Raven and Beast Boy both went into the Lotus position and began to meditate. Raven had taught him to meditate after they were married and while he was nowhere nearly as good at it as she was he did benefit from it. The hour would pass by quickly for them and they would be fresh and ready for action when it was time.

Starfire and the children rode the elevator down to basement. Once there they walked slowly to the safety room. It had been set up with beds, food and a TV and a video player for the children. The children were tired and were ready to sleep. Starfire tucked them in, first Garfield, who was already asleep and then Marie, who had walked down on her own power and was still awake. She looked up at her "aunt" and looked puzzled.

"Aunt Starfire?"

"Yes my dear Marie, do you have a question?"

The little green girl nodded her head.

"Why do I look like you?"

* * *

Beast Boy felt a hand on his shoulder, tugging at him, pulling him out of his trance. He had adopted Raven's mantra as his own when he meditated and was in the middle of a "Metrion" when her touch signaled to him that it was time to stop. He opened his eyes and as he had hoped he felt refreshed and his mind was clear. He looked up into her amethyst eyes and smiled at her, and she replied with a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"It's time. They should be contacting us soon."

They both walked over to the ops console, to wait for the signal that would soon arrive. Raven slipped the back pack on. She had chosen to wear her old black leotard and blue cape combination, as the white combo she was wearing these days would have been easy to see. Beast Boy wore his old standby, his Doom Patrol uniform. Raven had once suggested he switch to a new design since he was seriously considering changing his hero name to Changeling, but for some reason neither the uniform nor the identity ever received their makeovers.

As they waited for the signal Raven gently rubbed her husband's arm.

"Gar, I know I never say this before a mission, but now it seems like the right thing to do."

He smiled and replied before she was able to continue.

"I love you too Rae."

Before she could reply the console beeped. It was time.

* * *

"Why do I look like you?"

Starfire did a double take after hearing her daughter ask the question she knew would come someday. She just wasn't expecting it to be so soon.

"You think you look like me Marie?" she replied nonchalantly.

The little girl nodded. "I also have the same powers you do Aunt Starfire." She continued.

"I'm really a Tamaranian, right?"

Starfire couldn't help but beam. Her daughter was precocious, even by Tamaranian standards. She knew that Raven had taken it upon herself to home school Marie as soon as she began to talk. The child was now learning at a fourth grade level. It was no surprise that she had connected the dots.

"Yes, Marie, you are Tamaranian."

"So mommy and daddy aren't my real parents, right?"

Starfire shook her head. "No my dear. Your daddy is your true father."

"And what about mommy?"

"She is not your biological mother."

"You mean I wasn't born of her?"

"That is correct my child."

Marie looked disconsolate, as if she had been hoping her suspicions would prove to be wrong.

"So who's my real mother?" She asked, the fear of the unknown was evident in her voice.

Starfire picked her up and kissed her forehead before gazing into her daughters emerald eyes.

"I am you mother."

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy phased out of the floor into a dark corner in the holding room, safely hidden behind a cooling tank for the miniature reactor that powered the portal machine. Beast Boy signaled that they were in and as they looked around they could hear the sounds of a fierce battle being waged overhead. The examined the layout of the large room from their stealthy vantage point. There was no sign of the Brain, Mallah, Rouge and Immortus or any of his robots in the room. All they could see were a man and a woman dressed in white lab coats standing in front of console.

There were 3 dark portals forming in the air, still black and opaque. They floated next to the console, their dark oval shapes continuing to grow as the operators, no doubt scientists that the Brain had somehow recruited under duress, spoke quietly to each other as they interacted with the console.

Beast Boy had morphed into a moth and flew around the room to verify that no one else was present. After what had felt like an eternity to Raven he returned and morphed back into his human form. He gave her a thumbs up and now the next move was hers. Using her white energy she seized the two and knocked their heads together. After verifying that they were merely unconscious and not seriously injured she phased them out of the room, to a location several blocks away, from where she could retrieve them later.

With the final obstacle out of the way they approached the console. Beast Boy had taken the back pack and ran to the console as Raven walked slowly, keeping watch for any surprises as he prepared to unload the plutonium rods from the machine.

As she approached the portal she noticed that the first one was becoming transparent. She stopped and looked into it. She saw a duplicate of the holding room in it, and a fierce battle was underway. She saw Starfire, still dressed in her old Titan costume rise in the air, furiously throwing her star bolts at an unseen enemy. Her face was a maelstrom of fury; Raven had never seen the Tamaranian look so angry.

There were several explosions inside the portal. No sounds came through it, but from the intensity of the flashes she knew that the explosions had been powerful. She saw the ceiling cave in towards the rear of the room. But what she saw next made her gasp.

With no warning her doppelganger appeared right in front of the portal. She was wincing in pain as she limped. Her left leg was drenched in her own blood, courtesy of a nasty wound on her thigh. The two locked eyes with each other and instinctively Raven open a telepathic link, which her double accepted.

The first thing Raven felt was the excruciating pain the other Raven was feeling. In addition to her leg wound she had several broken ribs and her right wrist had been snapped. Raven also sensed internal bleeding. Her doppelganger needed immediate medical if she hoped to survive.

Raven could also hear what she heard. Over the roar of the battle she could hear Cyborg and Mento shouting at each other.

_Cyborg, you have to shut it down now! It's going critical!_

_What do you thing I'm trying to do? Everything's fused. It won't shut down! _

Raven decided to contact her double directly.

**Raven, what's happening over there?**

_It's the Brotherhood's portal machine. It's malfunctioned and now it's a doomsday device. If Cyborg can't get it back under control it'll destroy the whole world._

**Raven you can't help them. Cross the portal and I'll take you to a hospital.**

Raven's twin shook her head.

_Not without him._

**Garfield? Where is he?**

_He's dead Raven. He was killed by the explosion that maimed me._

**Raven! Cross the portal dammit! Time's running out!**

_No, I can't live without him. I'm staying._

**But there's a Garfield over here!**

Raven saw the tears streaming down her double's cheeks.

_No Raven, he's your Garfield, not mine._

**Raven! Please come!** She was tempted to cross the portal herself and drag her across by force.

The double shook her head.

_Raven, promise me one thing!_

**Yes? What?**

_Promise me you'll always love him._

As soon as she uttered those last words a blinding flash was seen through the portal, which mercifully contained it in its universe. Raven was still connected to her twin as she died. She felt pain and agony unlike anything she had ever imagined, and she shut her eyes as she tried to cope with it. It eclipsed the pain she felt when she became her father's portal. She could feel her body burn and begin to disintegrate. Mercifully it only lasted a few seconds after which she opened her eyes. The portal was gone.

"I promise" she said sotto voce, her face moist from her tears.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

The 12th chapter in the alternate ending. In case you missed it, the alternate ending began in chapter 13

* * *

The battle upstairs was continuing at a fierce pace. Immortus had what appeared to be a limitless supply of robots, who where keeping the Titans and their allies at bay. The Brotherhood had scored a minor victory in the battle as they had managed to wound Kid Flash quite seriously. He was taken away to a hospital by a blubbering Jinx, who was assisted by one of the Tamaranian warriors. Cyborg began to wonder what was taking so long. While they wanted to capture the Brotherhood of Evil, the primary goal of the mission was to destroy the port machine, and its destruction was overdue by his estimates.

He saw Nightwing and Batgirl out of the corner of his eye. They and the warriors were engaging the robots and were starting to make some headway as the robots numbers began to dwindle. Cyborg was helping the Doom Patrol take on Mallah and Rouge while the Brain remained hidden. He tapped the communicator in his arm.

"Yo! Nightwing, Batgirl! Forget the robots and find out what's taking them so long."

"We're on it!" Barbara replied as the two leaped away and headed for the no longer guarded staircase to the basement.

* * *

Beast Boy heard a popping sound, which was made by the dissolution of the first portal. He saw Raven, who appeared to be in a daze.

"Rae! You OK?"

She turned towards him. She looked shocked but was in the process of pulling herself together. "I'm fine!" she finally replied as she made her way to the next portal.

"What happened? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I'll tell you later. Keep working on removing the plutonium."

"I am. It's harder than Cy said it would be. I need your help."

The sorceress nodded and joined him at the console. He was correct about the plutonium extraction. It was tedious process that would take much longer than Cyborg had predicted. They had to hurry.

Raven knelt down next to her husband and began to remove one of the canisters from the reactor. She repeatedly turned to glance at the portals which had remained opaque. Just as she had removed her first plutonium canister she saw that both portals were now clear. One led straight into the common room at the Tower while the other one was inside a building she didn't recognize.

The common room began to shake in the second portal, rocked by explosions. The sliding doors parted and she saw Beast Boy, in gorilla form, carrying Marie and a visibly wounded Starfire in each arm. As another powerful explosion rocked the room she understood what was happening: the world on the other side of the portal was coming to its end. The ceiling then caved in, pinning the three under its debris. Beast Boy and Marie were able to break free, but Starfire was trapped and too weak to free herself. Again, Raven couldn't hear what was happening, but it was clear they could see her. She could see Starfire mouth the word "Go" while pointing at the portal with her bloodied arm. Beast Boy tried to free her and she slapped him, after which she screamed "Go" while pointing at the portal. Raven gestured at Beast Boy to come and he saw it. He scooped Marie up and kissed Starfire with a fiery passion which was only broken as she pushed him away. Without looking back he dashed for the portal and went through it.

As he emerged he plopped Marie in Raven's arms and turned around, ready to cross the portal again. But it was too late. For a second time Raven saw the blinding flash of light as the Brotherhood's portal machine in the parallel Earth malfunctioned and the portal vanished with a loud pop.

"STARFIRE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, and fell on his knees sobbing uncontrollably. Raven, with the parallel Marie still in her arms, knelt down next to him and hugged him tightly. As she released him she noticed that her husband had witnessed it all and was staring slacked jawed at the doppelgangers. They also both noticed that Marie had her father's fang protruding and that the parallel Garfield had regularly shaped ears.

"Incoming!" Beast Boy shouted as a lone figure came through the third portal and landed face down on the floor. He had been tossed through the portal by Robotman in the last moment possible, as the portal popped itself into oblivion as that world was also destroyed. The young man was blond and was wearing a white lab coat. He didn't get up and was sobbing inconsolably. Beast Boy approached and helped him to get up.

"Dude! Are you OK?" he asked the young man. They gasped as they saw each other's face.

"Gar! Who is he?" she shouted.

"He's me!"

* * *

"You're my real mommy?" Marie asked Starfire.

"Yes my beloved, I am."

"Why?" Marie asked. "Why aren't married to daddy? Don't you love him? Why is he married to mommy and not you?"

"We couldn't be married. The man who used to be Emperor of Tamaran wouldn't let us. He made me go back to Tamaran and wouldn't even let me come see you."

"But you're the Empress now, right?"

"Yes, my dear, and I will now come to see you very often."

"Are you going to marry daddy?"

"No. It wouldn't be fair to Raven, I mean, your mommy."

The little girl crossed her arms. "I know what her name is."

"Of course you do."

Marie looked into her mother's eyes. "But it wouldn't be fair if he didn't marry you."

"Somebody has to lose Marie. I will not take you or father away from Raven. I'm not even sure I could if I wanted to."

"Aunt Starfire?"

"Yes Marie?"

"I'm glad you're my mother."

"But what about Raven?" Starfire asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Marie smiled. "Raven's my mommy"

_Out of the mouths of babes… _

* * *

The blond haired man rubbed his eyes as he saw his green doppelgangers. He then looked at Raven.

"Aren't you one of the Teen Titans?" he asked her.

"She is" Beast Boy replied. "But we have to deactivate this machine now. We can talk later. Do either of you know how to do this?"

Both of the Garfield's nodded and joined him in the deactivation process as did Raven. There were four canisters left and as they began to remove them Nightwing and Batgirl arrived.

"What the hell?" Barb shrieked when she saw the twin Beast Boys busy at work.

Raven turned around. "We'll explain later. Here, why don't you install the charges?" she said as she tossed the backpack to Batgirl. Barbara quickly emptied the backpack and placed the charges around the machine when their communicators squawked at the same time. It was Cyborg on the other end.

"You guys had better hurry up! There on to us and are headed back to the basement!"

"We're almost done" Nightwing replied as he collected the canisters, bagged them and placed them into the backpack.

"Just one more to go!" Raven shouted. "It's almost out"

Nightwing collected the final canister, which Raven handed to him. "Raven can you teleport all us out of here at the same time?"

"Yes!" she replied as the approaching Brotherhood members could be heard.

"Batgirl. Set the timer for 5 seconds!"

Barb pulled the detonator controller out of her belt and set the timer just as Raven flung her cape around them. The room exploded moments after they vanished.

* * *

The Brotherhood had been captured, after they were all injured in the explosion. The sun was now just rising and the common room was abuzz over the three Garfields. The two newcomers were waiting for everyone to arrive before telling their stories. They had already agreed to a naming convention to distinguish them from each other. Raven's Beast Boy would be called Gar. Round eared Beast Boy volunteered for Mark, as that was how he had gone by in his universe. Blond Garfield agreed to being called 'Logan'. The two young men were still suffering and grieving from their loss of their loved ones.

The last to arrive was Starfire, with Marie and Garfield in tow. When Mark saw her he dashed for her, still carrying his Marie and wrapped his arm around the Empress, embracing her tightly as the tears dripped down his face. He knew she wasn't the same Starfire he had left behind, but she was close enough for all practical purposes. He then released her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry Star, I know we're actually strangers, but you can't blame a guy for …"

She cut him off and handed little Garfield to Raven. He put his Marie down as well. The two girls examined each other very carefully, until parallel Marie broke the silence as she addressed Raven.

"Mommy! You never told me I had a twin sister!"

Starfire wrapped her arms around Mark.

"Welcome home my beloved."

-----------------

Mark told his story first. He and Starfire had hit it off from the beginning and married shortly after their adventure in Tokyo. Marie was born 3 years later in the tower. Raven and Robin had dated for a while but broke it off. They and Cyborg were still single when the world ended. He also mentioned how Starfire wasn't able to cross the portal before it was too late.

Logan's story was different. Unlike the two green changelings he was not bitten by the green monkey. That fate had befallen a local girl in the village name Mukta, who was saved by his parents. She later became one of the Teen Titans, but he had not seen her since she left the village. His parents trained him in biology and he never left, and he joined them in their research. He married his childhood sweetheart Didi. The Brotherhood of Evil had shown up and kidnapped the four of them. The Brain wanted the Doctors Logan to help him with the portal machine. They had refused and the Brotherhood executed Didi and threatened to kill him if they did not cooperate. Minutes later the Doom Patrol arrived, the machine malfunctioned and destroyed the world. Robotman had tossed him through the portal just before the end came.

"Is there a Didi in this reality?" Logan asked.

"There is." Cyborg replied. "But she was abducted and brainwashed by the Brotherhood of Evil. She's now in a psychiatric ward in Gotham and has been making progress in her recovery. I think I could arrange a visit. In the meantime you'll stay with us, as will you Mark."

Logan sat back down, still clearly overwhelmed by everything.

Beast Boy got up and shared his story with his twins, and spared few details.

"Dude!" Mark commented after he was done. "You really married Raven? You're joking, right? Oww!"

Mark had been slapped on the back of his head. He turned around and saw a cross looking Raven behind him.

"I rest my case. And that hurt Raven!"

Raven bent over and whispered in his ear "You should be glad he married me, you dope. Starfire's unattached and still pines for you, I mean him, whatever."

"Rae" Beast Boy asked carefully. "What did you see in that first portal?"

"I saw the end of the world, but I also saw and felt myself die in that other reality. I tried to save her, but she wouldn't have it. Your counterpart had died and she wanted to stay behind and die with him."

"Rae" he said softly. "What a terrible thing to see."

Raven wiped away her tears. "I also saw Mark's Starfire die. We saved our world today, but it wasn't a good day." She sniffled.

"So now what do we do?" Mark asked

* * *

Next chapter, the end of the story.

Thanks to all my readers. This story has long passed the 5000 hit mark!

And congrats to titanfan45. He correctly guessed that "I think it will end up with enough Garfields to go around"


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

The 13th chapter in the alternate ending. In case you missed it, the alternate ending began in chapter 13

* * *

Raven woke up, overwhelmed by waves of sorrow and despair that lapped against her empathic psyche, like the small waves that caress the shoreline of a lake. She felt the sorrow chipping away as she woke. It felt familiar and for a moment she panicked, thinking it was Beast Boy who was anguishing. To her immense relief he was sleeping peacefully next to her, and was mentally calm. She glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it was almost 11AM. Cyborg had sent the team off to rest after the battle and had promised them lunch at noon.

Raven had set her alarm clock to 11:30, but was unable to get back to sleep, not with the stressful emotions battering her. She got up and dressed quietly and kissed Beast Boy's sleeping face before phasing out of their room.

She appeared in the common room and the emotions she was sensing earlier were now overwhelming her. The room was empty, as everyone except for Starfire and the girls were still resting. She looked out the windows and saw the Tamaranian walking along the beach with the two girls and her son. They were enjoying themselves and were clearly not the source of the anguish she was sensing.

Raven heard a faint sound in the room and she quickly spun around in its direction. Sitting alone in the far corner of the room on one of the folding chairs that had been brought in earlier for the team meeting was Logan. He was facing away and had not seen her and it was apparent that he had been crying. She glided over in his direction and announced her presence to avoid startling him.

"Logan, are you OK?" she said as she approached him.

He turned around and looked at her, his emerald eyes locked with hers. It was just like looking into Beast Boy's eyes and it sent a shiver down her spine. He shook his head.

"Anything you want to talk about?" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt softer than Beast Boy, less muscular and less toned, which was not surprising as he was an academic and not a superhero. Yet the touch felt familiar.

"I don't know where to begin." He whispered.

"Garfield" she called him by his proper name."You've suffered a terrible loss today. You're hurting. You can talk to me about it."

"Why you?" he asked.

Raven bit her lower lip. "Forgive me. I forget that I am a complete stranger to you, even though I feel that I know you."

"I'm not Beast Boy." He protested. "I'm just an ordinary guy."

"You might not be a super hero, but you are Garfield Logan, and if you're anything remotely like my Gar, then you have to be very special."

"Thanks" he whispered. "It's just the pain, I feel like I'm dying. Alone. Without her."

"You're not alone Garfield. You might not know or understand this, but we're your family now."

"Thanks." He whispered, and paused briefly before finally opening up. "They made me watch."

Raven felt her chest tighten as waves of horror emanated from the blond boy. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. He began to sob.

"They shot her in the head, and made me watch! She was terrified Raven and I couldn't help her. She begged for her life and they laughed." He broke down, wailing uncontrollably. Raven cradled him in her arms as she caressed his head.

"I wish that I could tell you that we'll avenge her death, but they're gone."

He briefly composed himself. "I know, they didn't just kill her, they killed everybody, the whole world."

His emotions quickly shifted into anger, pure rage.

"Where are they Raven? The ones you caught! I want to see them."

"You'll get your chance." She replied. "But you must remember that they aren't the ones who killed your Didi."

He winced, and she felt his pain intensify before he continued. "Do you love him?" he asked. It sounded like a challenge.

"Of course I do, why?"

"Can you even imagine what it would be like to lose him?"

"I don't have to." She replied. "When I established the telepathic link with the other Raven I was able to see her thoughts and feel her emotions. I saw her Garfield's mangled body and felt her grief as if it were my own."

"You did?"

"Yes, and it was so intense and so painful that for a moment I was tempted to join her in her suicidal demise."

"So you do understand." He sobbed.

Raven nodded and then she kissed him on the crown of his head. "Don't give up Garfield, we're here for you. We'll take you to see Didi soon, I promise."

* * *

The limo drove down the snow packed streets, which were desolate as most offices downtown were closed due to the storm. Unfortunately the appointment could not be rescheduled and there would be a skeleton staff waiting for them. The storm had packed an unexpected punch, but that was the least of their worries as the vehicle entered an underground parking structure that was across the street from their destination: S.T.A.R. labs in Metropolis.

Beast Boy and Raven emerged from the vehicle. Even though they were shielded from the snow it was still bone chilling cold in the garage. They were both dressed in "business casual" and wore wool overcoats, scarves and hats as they made their way through the unheated tunnel that connected the garage with the building across the street. As they entered the building they were caressed by its warmth. Nevertheless Raven felt a chill run through her body, as she was not looking forward to the procedure. She had read up on the oocyte retrieval process and she knew it would be unpleasant, to say the least. The receptionist in the lobby immediately recognized them and took their coats. Raven saw the snow swirling outside, which made the lobby feel even colder and more impersonal. It wasn't a hospital, but S.T.A.R. labs felt just as sterile and uninviting. After waiting for a few minutes Dr. Cromwell appeared with another woman in a white lab coat.

"Raven, glad you could make it. Garfield, you too. This is Dr. Anita Saenz, Ob-Gyn. She will be collecting the samples from Raven today."

The Logans exchanged pleasantries with the doctor before being led inside the facility. Raven appreciated the gesture of having a woman perform the procedure, but was still dreading it. She had decided that she would receive only a local anesthetic and that Garfield would be at her side while the procedure was performed. She hoped that he would be able to distract her from the procedure, which would take 20 minutes, 20 long minutes she would be in stirrups while Dr. Saenz would extract the oocytes using a large syringe like device. She hadn't even changed into the wretched hospital gown yet she already felt vulnerable. Beast Boy gently held her hand as they walked down the long hallways. Most of the staff had been given a snow day and had stayed home, adding to the desolate and lonely feeling of the facility.

Eventually Raven and Garfield found themselves in a changing room, where Raven changed into a hospital gown while he carefully folded her clothes and placed them into a bag. He then pulled out a pair of thermal socks from his pocket and slipped them onto her bare feet.

"At least your feet will be warm" he smiled softly, trying to reassure her. He could smell her anxiety, which was understandable. They were going to stick a needle into her ovaries and suck out about 30 oocytes. He kissed her as he squeezed her hand.

"Thanks." She replied nervously.

A nurse came a few minutes later to collect them and take them to the operating room. Raven was taken in on a gurney and as the door was opened they could see the doctor and two nurses waiting, dressed in their scrubs. As one of the nurses attached an IV catheter to her arm Garfield took her other hand and squeezed it again before whispering in her ear.

"I love you Rae"

* * *

The weather was more pleasant in Jump City, which is why Starfire and Mark took the children to the park for a picnic. It was a midweek day and school was still in session, so they had the park almost entirely to themselves. The two girls had become inseparable and were flying around the park, trying to outdo each other with their aerial acrobatics. Mark's daughter, who had chosen to change her name to Maria, had been raised by her mother and had been introduced to the joys of Tamaranian flight at an earlier age than Garfield's daughter. Still Marie wasn't about to let Maria win the race around the park without a fight.

Starfire sighed as she watched the two girls race around the park, giggling as they tried to outdo each other. The Empress knew that she couldn't defer her return home any longer as her Prime Minister was now sending her messages on a nearly hourly basis, imploring her to return. As she saw the green cruise missiles go for another lap around the park she faced the dreadful fact that she would be separating them when Mark returned with her to Tamaran.

She had spent a great deal of time with him since his arrival. She quickly fell in love with him, as he reminded her of Garfield when he was younger, when he ran away from the team. He was happy and carefree, even a little goofy and a bit annoying, as least to Raven, who had later apologized for slapping him the day they met. While Mark was happy to be with Starfire he still couldn't shake the memory of his Starfire trapped in the rubble, and how he had left her behind in order to save Maria. The Empress reminded him more than once that she wasn't a replacement for his Starfire, but he couldn't help but feel that she was. In the end it didn't matter. He missed her and, well, she was Starfire, of that there was no doubt.

As they sat on the bench he held her hand. He wasn't keen on returning to Tamaran with her. He had been there once before, when Blackfire had tried to break them up and marry her sister off to a disgusting blob of an alien in exchange for a gem. Much like Garfield, he had a terrible time while there, and was relieved when Galfore assumed the throne in Starfire's stead. Since they had married early on Galfore did not force her to return and she had never become Empress of Tamaran.

They would be leaving for Tamaran tomorrow, after Beast Boy and Raven returned from Metropolis. Mark was dreading the Imperial wedding that was awaiting them on Tamaran. He would be crowned as the Empress's Prince Consort at an elaborate ceremony, after which Maria and Marie would also be crowned as Princesses of Tamaran. He didn't care for all the pomp and circumstance that he would have to endure. He would have much preferred a simply civil ceremony like the one he and Starfire had shared in the other universe, but he would do it for her and the girls, whose crowning was contingent on him becoming the Imperial Consort.

Starfire had made it clear to her Prime Minister that she would be spending a lot of time on Earth in the future, against his animated protests. Cyborg was already designing a new wing for the Tower, where they would relocate several rooms which would free up additional living space in the Tower. Knowing that there would be frequent return trips made Mark feel better. He had grown fond of his parallel teammates, even Raven, who he had begun to call her his "sister-in-law" since she was married to his "brother" Garfield.

The three Garfields had built up a special bond over the past few weeks. At first Logan felt like the odd man out, but soon was able to see what the three of them had in common, which went far beyond the superpowers his green twins shared. They felt like brothers and were in tune with each other's thoughts and feelings. Knowing that Mark would be leaving tomorrow was an unpleasant thought for him, but he did have a consolation waiting for him: Didi was scheduled to be discharged from Arkham next week, and Cyborg had asked him to come to Gotham with him to collect her and bring her back to the Tower.

* * *

OK, I'm not quite done yet. I hope you don't think I'm dragging this out. I just want to close this out nicely, as I'm not planning on writing a sequel to this story, so there's a few more chapters coming.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC universe.

* * *

The 14th chapter in the alternate ending. In case you missed it, the alternate ending began in chapter 13. Reposted to fix a few typos.

* * *

The young woman walked into the reception area and all eyes were on her. All the male eyes were, to be more precise. She was wearing a pair of stylish, skin tight designer jeans and a T-shirt, without a bra. She had never worn a bra in her life and she wasn't about to today, even though her therapist, Dr. Helen Johnson, had strongly suggested she do so. She was wearing sneakers, which were the only type of shoes she could tolerate wearing.

Today was the day. It had taken 6 weeks but the doctors at Arkham had been able to detoxify her of the drug the Brotherhood had been pumping her body with. Over the course of the weeks Didi finally began to feel like her old self. She was horrified that she had hurt Raven but worse of all she had been an accomplice with Madame Rouge and stood by idly while the elastic woman had attacked her Garfield.

Her Garfield, she thought sadly, who had given her up for dead and was now married, monogamously, to Raven. Still, she couldn't wait to see him again, even if it was just going to be for a short while. She wasn't sure of where she would be going after her release. She had learned of the village's destruction just a few days ago and that everyone had been living in a crowded UN refugee camp in Ghana since then. She would probably be joining them, she figured. Where else would she go?

The lobby was crowded; she wondered if maybe she wasn't the only patient being released today. There were several policemen and a strange man wearing a cowl and a cape who were escorting a pale green haired man into the asylum. He was so pale that he made Raven look like a member of the tribe by comparison. The man wore a purple suit and wouldn't stop laughing. His laugh was maniacal and the look on his face was deranged. As soon as he was taken through the secure doors into the prison like hospital the masked man turned to leave and she watched him work his way out of the hospital lobby. She noticed that now all eyes were on the caped stranger who stopped to talk with someone near the exit. It was Cyborg who was accompanied by a blond boy, whose face she could not see.

Didi bolted to towards the tin man, weaving her way through the crowd. She saw the caped stranger shake hands with the anonymous blond boy. As she got close she couldn't contain herself.

"Cyborg!" she shouted "I'm over here."

The trio turned in her direction and her heart froze in her chest. The blond boy was Garfield.

"Didi!" he shouted as he took off running towards her, his arms open wide. As he got close to her she could see that he was crying. She stared at him in wonder. She wasn't exactly complaining, but she was shocked that he wasn't green anymore. Had the effect of the monkey bite finally worn off?

_Who cares? He came to see me!_

As he reached her he wrapped his arms around her so tightly she thought he would never let go. She returned his loving embrace and felt the tears stream down her own cheeks. She had longed for, fantasized for this moment. He then held her head from behind and drew her into a kiss, a kiss with a fiery passion that made her knees feel wobbly. She couldn't believe what was happening. _What about Raven? _She thought as she lost herself in him. Finally she released him.

"Garfield" she said breathlessly in Dioula "Why are you not green anymore?"

Suddenly he looked very worried and released her and stepped back from her.

"It's OK, I don't mind. You look better this way" she said apologetically.

"It's not that." He replied nervously in English. "Its, well" he paused.

"What is it my love?" she asked, the anxiety clear in her voice.

"I'm not your Garfield" he replied.

"What?" she shouted back, also in English. "Then who are you? You look just like him!"

Cyborg stepped in, as Logan clearly looked lost for words.

"He's Beast Boy's twin from another universe" The bionic man flatly informed her.

Didi knew all about the portal machine and the Brotherhood's plan of bringing their doppelgangers over into this universe.

"So you really are Garfield" she gasped. "But you aren't green!"

Logan smiled and held her hands. "The green monkey bit someone else. I was never infected by it."

The ebony beauty stared at the blond boy and cupped his face with her hand. "What else was different in your world?"

"I never left the village, and I married you."

She pulled him in and hugged him tight. "What happened to her, my twin?" she asked apprehensively.

"She was murdered by the Brotherhood of Evil" he choked.

She released him from her embrace and looked deep into his eyes. She could see the pain in his eyes, yet at the same time he held on to her tightly.

"I'm so sorry" was all she could say.

He released her and looked away. "You're just like her. But I know you're not her. Forgive me"

"For what?"

"For giving you false hope. I'm not your Garfield, and you're not my Didi" he began to cry.

She drew him back into an embrace. "Maybe not. But we have been given a second chance. I won't throw it away. Will you?"

* * *

Raven was sleeping on her side, with Beast Boy lying behind her, his arm draped over her. The clock on her nightstand boldly proclaimed that it was 5:27 AM on its LED display. The sun had yet to rise and the room was still dark. Cyborg had converted the old storage room next door into a room for Marie, but the young Tamaranian Princess wasn't happy sleeping alone in her room. Cyborg had set it up with Beast Boy's old bunk beds set so that Maria could be with her when she visited. There had been only one visit since the wedding and coronation and that had been a few months ago.

Raven had drifted into that state between wakefulness and sleep and had already opened her eyes once before dozing back off to sleep. This wasn't her usual sleep pattern of the past, but some reason it suited her fine now. She opened her eyes a second time and found herself staring into a small green face.

"Why aren't you in your bed Marie?" Raven asked her adoptive daughter. "It's still dark."

"I don't like my bed mommy. It's lonely. May I sleep with you and daddy?"

"Marie, we've already talked about this. You're a big girl now and you need to sleep in your own room."

The young princess pouted. Raven swore that she looked more and more like Starfire every day.

"And anyway , Maria will be here tonight, so you won't be alone for a while. Now go back to your bed."

Marie ignored her mother and instead caressed her swollen midsection.

"Is my baby brother asleep?"

"Yes, he is, and I want him to stay that way until I get up. You know I can't sleep when he's awake. He won't stop moving." Raven was seven months into her pregnancy. The scientists at S.T.A.R. labs had hit paydirt on their third try and had a healthy embryo ready to implant into Raven just a few weeks after the oocyte extraction.

"You mean he's like daddy?"

Raven smiled. "Ok, you can stay with us, but only because we'll be getting up soon anyway."

The princess grinned and climbed over Raven, wedging herself between her parents. Beast Boy scooted over without waking up, he was subconsciously used to the routine. Raven's only consolation was that Marie's arrival was becoming progressively later every morning. She watched her happily snuggle up between them and quickly fall asleep. Raven kissed her forehead and soon dozed off herself.

* * *

It was a busy morning at the Tower. It was the fifth anniversary of what Cyborg had first called "G Day", the day when the two other Garfields arrived in their universe. Cyborg had designed a large multipurpose room in the Tower expansion and today it was serving as a banquet hall. Cyborg was still the team leader as he couldn't con anyone into taking the mantle from him. He was wiser now and had contracted out the party to a caterer, which was a good thing as there were over a hundred invited guests.

In the middle of the room was an especially large table which was for the original Titans, the Garfields along with family and a few special guests. Batman, Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl were already seated.

Logan and Didi were just arriving at the table and exchanged greetings with the Bat Clan. They had returned to Africa and with a grant from the Wayne Foundation they had purchased some new farmland for the villagers and had been with them since, helping them to re-establish their cacao plantation. They had married shortly after moving the villagers out of the refugee camp, with Karulu conducting the tribal ceremony. Logan was proudly carrying his 2 year old son, Samuel as he helped his glowing and very pregnant wife to her seat at the table.

Jinx and Wally arrived next. They had never married and the other Titans had given up trying to predict when they would tie the knot, they had all thought that it was inevitable especially since they already had a child who followed them to the table. Maybe today was the day they would announce their engagement? In any case Cyborg wasn't holding his breath.

Starfire and Mark were next. Maria and her brother Garfield walked next to them. Even though she was only nine she was already as tall as her father and was as stunningly beautiful as her mother, who proudly carried a green toddler in her arms, Prince James of Tamaran. Galfore had begged her once again to give her child a Tamaranian name, but she blew him off. Being the Empress had its privileges.

The last to be seated were Raven and Beast Boy. Marie was also as tall as her father and she sat next to Maria. A gray skinned boy with green hair ran after her. She knew that Ryan had insisted on sitting next to her and now that he was four years old she couldn't dismiss him as a baby anymore. He had demonstrated both of his parents' powers and Marie quickly figured out that it was better to stay on his good side.

Beast Boy was carrying a green skinned toddler with violet locks. Her name was Aurora. He had his other arm around Raven's shoulder as he proudly grinned. She was pregnant, again.

"I see you have been productive" Red Star said in his Russian accent as he slapped the changeling on the back. "I congratulate you" he addressed Raven with a bow before heading to his table.

"So is this some kind of competition? How many more are you planning on?" Nightwing grinned as Barbara elbowed him.

"That's for us to know and you to find out!" Raven rebuked him as Starfire and Mark laughed. She noticed that Maria and Marie both rolled their eyes, clearly embarrassed by their parent's behavior. Maria knew that that Starfire was pregnant again, but had been sworn to secrecy and was only allowed to tell Marie, who had also been sworn to not tell Raven or Garfield. Raven was beginning to dread their soon to arrive teenage years. Marie had been demanding that she be allowed to go on missions, and had been told repeatedly that she had to wait until she was 13, which to her felt like an eternity. Maria was also chomping at the bit to become a Titan, and Starfire had also told her she had to wait until she was thirteen. Her only consolation was that she was now allowed to spend more time at the Tower while Starfire and her father remained on Tamaran.

Cyborg was the last to arrive at the table as he had been checking up on the caterers, who were now beginning to serve the guests. He sat at the head of the table, being the team leader and picked up his wine glass while he stood up, tapping on it with his metal index finger. The room fell silent.

"Thank you. First of all I want to thank everyone who has joined us today. This includes the Titans East, North, South, Japan, Mexico, Argentina and Europe as well as the Honorary Titans. Also thanks to the Bat Clan for joining us today."

Cyborg paused as a round of applause was heard around the room.

"As we all know today is the 5th anniversary of Mark and Logan's arrival. It's a bittersweet celebration since they both suffered terrible losses that day. But we added two new members to our family that day, and I will be the first to say that I never imagined that things would turn out so well for us."

He paused, looking thoughtful before he continued.

"But the truth is that we wouldn't be sitting here today had it not been for a young green boy who decided to take a chance and start a new life without the Titans. We mistreated you BB, and drove you away. So you headed out and made a new life for yourself and in the process you changed all of us. It was a gamble you took, to improve your life, and you improved ours as well, by making us see the error of our ways. Had it not been for your courageous act we wouldn't be here today, the Titans would have folded years ago. We wouldn't have thwarted the Brotherhood of Evil and in all likelihood Mark and Logan would have never escaped from their universes."

The tin man paused again, and turned to look at the grass stain, who was blushing.

"Here's to Beast Boy's Gambit!"

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Thanks for reading and please don't be shy with any final comments.


	27. Author's note

Author's note:

After re-reading this story I came to the conclusion that it's far to risqué for a 'T' rating, so I moved it to the 'M' section.


End file.
